Spyro and Blaze's Adventure
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Spyro and Blaze (OC) go on the adventures through the original trilogy, Enter the Dragonfly, and A Hero's Tail. M rated for swearing, eventual lemon, and other stuff. Also, contains lesbianism later on. Feel I should mention that for newer viewers.
1. Ch1: The Adventure Begins

**This fanfic is of the original Spyro trilogy and Spyro Enter the Dragonfly and Spyro: A Hero's Tail (As I don't like Skylanders or the Legend of Spyro series). The Spyro series is currently owned by Activision and is not my property (as well as the Skylanders being owned by Toys for Bob on top of that). I own only a few characters in this fanfic that are OCs, and I will alert you guys to who they are in the fic. Anyways, it will be told in the POV of both Spyro and the main female OC, Blaze (And yes, I am aware that there is a character in Skylanders named Blaze, but Wikia barely had any info on him/her, so I think I'm okay with putting them as a listed 'OC'). Spyro will be the POV in the odd numbered chapters and Blaze will be the POV in the even numbered ones. With all of this out of the way, let's begin with the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a good few good years of my life from when I was first born and to this day. My body grew a lot, I learned how to breathe fire, and peace was everywhere in the Dragon Kingdoms.

And yes, before you ask, I am a dragon. My name is Spyro, and I am a 3 year old dragon that lived in the Artisan Homeworld of the Dragon Worlds, which was a very peaceful area to be in. Rolling hills of green, sheep galore, and, of course, two of my best friends in the world. Who were they? Well, my one best friend was a small dragonfly I had named Sparx, who was always around me in order to help me out in case I got into trouble.

And the other best friend was Blaze, who was a girl dragon that grew up with me in the Homeworld. Whereas I was purple all over with long horns and yellow spikes, Blaze had light orange skin, had curved, spiky horns (like a ram), and she had no spikes on her at all. She also had much larger wings than I had, which made me a tad jealous when she was able to run the speedways like an expert, even demolishing some of the elder dragons' records. She had her own dragonfly with her as well, who was named Sizzle **(OC)** **.**

Blaze was a little older than me, but she was around the same size as I was. We found out a couple of months ago that we both had a very rare thing about us. We would stay the same size we always were for the whole of our lives. It didn't seem too glamorous at first glance, but the 2 of us would soon see that our stunted growth would be our saving grace from something big that would happen.

Today was a special day in the Dragon Kingdoms because a news crew came around from a different Dragon Realm to interview the elder dragons of the Artisans. "Okay, rolling!" the reporter said as he talked to the eldest of our Artisan dragons. "Oh! It's been peaceful in these 5 Dragon Realms... or is it 6?... Heh. For a dragon's age! We now have 12,000 treasure... or is it 14,000?" the dragon said, his age affecting his memory a bit.

In the meantime, Blaze and I were chasing a sheep in the background, knocking it across the field as a game of ours. "What about this 'Ga-Nasty Ga-Norc' character? Now I understand that he's discovered a magic spell to turn gems into warriors for his cause," the reporter asked. "I'll take that question," said one of the younger dragons... the one that acted as a tough guy when he wanted to sound good. "Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature. He has been contained in a remote world and is no threat to the Dragon Kingdoms... besides, he is ugly!" the dragon said, which was then followed by something that legitimately shocked both myself and Blaze.

"UGLY?! THAT DOES IT!" we heard Gnasty Gnorc say telepathically as we then saw something happen above us. "Oh shit! What the hell is going on above us?" Blaze asked as she looked in the sky, pointing out that there were multiple different streaks of green energy zapping from a different area, all of them hitting the dragons around us! And when the green beam connected to the dragons around us, we were shocked. The green beam was one of magic, and it encased all of the dragons in crystal!

"By the stars!... All of the dragons around us are statues!" Blaze exclaimed in shock. But it was then that I noticed something. "Wait... if it encased them in stone, then how come we aren't?" I asked in curiosity. "What?... I... I guess the beam missed us because of our small size," Blaze gawked. "Well then, if we aren't affected by it, then how about we go on a little adventure?" I smiled at Blaze, her eyes going wide at this. "You mean... rescuing all the dragons? All over the Dragon Realms? All 5 and Gnasty's World?" Blaze asked. "You bet," I smirked.

"Well, if we're going off on an adventure, I'd have to ask Sizzle about it," Blaze frowned as she began to talk to her small dragonfly companion. According to her, Sizzle's voice was very small considering she was only a couple years old, so they had to whisper to each other when they talked. After a couple of seconds of them whispering, Sizzle smiled and so did Blaze. "We're going off on that adventure, then," Blaze smirked widely.

Before we did anything else, our group went ahead and tried to find out how to save the dragons from their crystal prisons, only to discover that simply walking close to them would undo the spell, bits of crystal littering the area around us after all the 7 dragons were freed. "Um... what just happened?" the blue dragon asked. "Apparently Gnasty Gnorc saw you insulting him on the air, so he sent a spell that crystallized all of the dragons!" Blaze frowned.

"But... why weren't you affected?" the reporter asked. "Probably because we were too small for the beam to hit us," I said. "Just do us all a favor and don't talk shit on Gnasty again. We don't need him using that spell again," Blaze said with a frown. "S-Sure... we'll just go ahead and hide in the Artisan temple..." the blue dragon frowned. "Good thinking. No magic can penetrate that place," the reporter dragon said.


	2. Ch2: Blazing Through Sunny Flight

**Chapter 2:**

Once we got our bearings, we returned to the main central area of the Artisan's Homeworld and looked around us. We were stunned. Our home was now littered with our own treasure and there were gnorcs all around us! "Gnasty Gnorc... he not only encased all the dragons in crystal, but he also turned our treasure against us?! He's going down!" Spyro exclaimed. "Well, let's just rescue the dragons and get the treasure first, okay?" I said with a frown as I walked up to the first dragon and, after I got close, the crystal cracked and he was released.

"Thank you for releasing me, Spyro and Blaze. Free all the dragons in the Artisan's world, then find the balloonist. He'll transport you to the Peacemakers world," the dragon said calmly. "What about Gnasty Gnorc? Where can we find him at?" Spyro asked with a cocky attitude. "Find the dragons first. That's all I can tell you," he said, disappearing to the shrine afterwards.

"Man, I wish I could learn how to warp away like the older dragons," I frowned to myself as I looked below us to see the another dragon to the waterfall, which contained the speedway of Sunny Flight. "Hey, Spyro? I think that we should split up. You know, just to expand our finds of both the missing treasure and the dragons," I smiled. "Sounds like a good idea! I'll go towards Stone Hill. What about you?" Spyro asked. "I think I'll handle the Artisan's Homeworld first," I smiled. "Okay. Good luck then," Spyro said. "Thanks," I smiled back.

After Spyro disappeared into the portal below, I flew around and not only picked up tons of treasure with Sizzle helping out, but I also defeated the Gnorcs that were around, finding out that they dropped the treasure they had on them after they got flamed to a crisp. "Cool!" I smiled, completing my run after only a couple of minutes. "Now time to free the dragons," I smiled as I went over to Town Square's portal and freed the dragon there. "Thanks for releasing me, Blaze. I can't thank you enough," the dragon smiled at me.

"No problemmo! Oh, by the way, do you happen to know if anything happened in the speedway at all?" I asked with a smile. "Hmm... I sense that the speedway is full of not only Gnasty's minions, but it now has a strange thing there that will warp you away and back to our Homeworld if you are too slow there," he said. "I see... sounds like he put a time limit spell there, then," I smiled as Sizzle whispered something to me. "Are you seriously going to try a speedway now? We have dragons to rescue!" she frowned at me. "Did you not just hear what he said? There's loot there and some minions of Gnasty to boot! I bet I can get it all done by the time Spyro returns," I smirked happily.

So, after I freed the other 2 dragons in the Artisans, I did the secret code for the stepping stones of the waterfall and went into the portal to Sunny Flight, which I always enjoyed doing. "Okay! Time to start! According to what I can sense, the timer is set to expire in 90 seconds," Sizzle whispered to me. "Got it. I can get through this in half that time!" I giggled as I noticed that, even though the area now had gnorcs instead of sheep, the obstacles remained the same. 4 trains and 8 each of planes, arches, and chests.

"This'll be easy!" I smirked as I glided down quickly at the trains, bombing them as I passed them, emerging from the other side of the tunnel when I was done. "Now for the chests," I said as I did a sharp left turn and went into the cave, burning apart all the chests within only 9 seconds. "Booyah! I'm on a roll! Now for the arches and planes!" I exclaimed as I exited the cave and made another sharp turn for the arches, passing through them until I got to the planes, which were now manned by gnorcs. "Hey! Green guys! Let's play!" I giggled as I flamed each and every one of them into the water, leaving me at 30 seconds total.

"Hehe! Now for the last of the arches!" I smirked as I flew through the last few of them and I actually beat my previous record by .5 milliseconds! "OH YEAH! 35.9 seconds! I am the queen!" I exclaimed as I flew into the sky and, shockingly, received a total of 300 gems for completing the speedway. "I guess that we got some gems from that," I smiled as I then flew higher and eventually popped out of the other side of the portal, seeing Spyro exit Stone Hill at the exact same time. "Booyah!" I smiled as I flew over to Spyro and then landed on the ground with a wide smile.

"You seem to be having fun," Spyro smiled at me. "Yup! I just got 300 gems in Sunny Flight and defeated all the gnorcs there and here as well," I said happily. "Cool! Now let's decide where to go next. We have Town Square and Dark Hollow remaining," Spyro said. "And a certain boss that one of the dragons here told me about... his portal is hidden in the artificial dragon head in the northern part of this area," I said. "Well then, I'll go to Dark Hollow while you handle Town Square?" Spyro smiled. "It's a deal," I giggled.


	3. Ch3: Restoring Dark Hollow

**Chapter 3:**

After Blaze and I split up again, I went towards the hedge maze and into the portal for Dark Hollow, the tranquil breeze always making me feel good upon flying into the starting area of the area. "Whew... this place is always calm and relaxing," I smiled as I walked forward a bit, only to be stopped by Gnorcs with metal shields on them. "Crud! My fire breath can't do anything against metal... maybe charging them would work?" I smiled as the gnorc put up his shield and I simply ran right for him with my horns in place, easily breaking through the metal and gaining the gem he dropped!

"Hah! Take that, gnorc!" I smirked as I got rid of the other gnorcs around before jumping on the pedestals to reach the dragon on the other side, who was guarded by 2 shielded gnorcs and one big one with a club. I ran up and rammed the two shielded ones, dodged the first swing of the big green guy, and flamed him right in the ass, making him turn back into a gem as well. "Now to rescue the dragon," Sparx frowned. "Yeah," I smiled back at him, noticing that this was the first he'd talked since I got finished with Stone Hill.

I went up to the dragon statue and, just like that, the dragon broke free. "Oh, it's you! I didn't expect that you'd be able to get up here with those little freaks running around," the dragon said, which made me a little irritated. "Well, a swift charge with my horns and they were back to gems," I smiled pridefully. "You should go to the Artisan's temple. That way you won't be able to get turned to crystal again," Sparx frowned. "So when are we able to come out of the temple?" he asked. "When this Gnasty Gnorc business is all said and done with," I said with a frown as I jumped and glided off, going to the right and into the cave area to see that there was another giant enemy with armor covering him for once. I was about to go the other way until he turned around, revealing a spot where I could flame him for sure.

I rushed up quickly and flamed the gnorc in the back, causing the gem to pop out after he disintegrated. After I did the same with another gnorc up ahead, I came across another dragon statue, which I swiftly released him as well. "Well, I never thought that a magic spell would get me in this underground temple of all places... guess the only safe temples around are the elder temples," he groaned as he dusted off his wings. "Well, so long as you don't get crystallized again, we'll be good," I smirked.

I then noticed a strange glowing object near the purple water and carefully went to get it, finding that it was a key! A key that looked to be the same as the one I'd found in Stone Hill! "I bet this will be able to open up that one chest with ease," I smirked widely as I backtracked to the start of the area and opened the chest, reaping the rewards within with a smile. "I wonder how Blaze is doing on her end?" I asked Sparx with a smile. "Probably having fun roasting chickens in Town Square," Sparx smirked back.

After we had a little laugh about that, I moved forward and defeated some more gnorcs as well as got Sparx a bit of food from one of the nearby bats flying around. "Thanks," he smirked. "No problem," I said back as I collected the rest of the treasure, killed the rest of the gnorcs, and found the last dragon inhabitant of Dark Hollow. "Well, looks like you were able to handle those big green bullies easily, weren't you?" he asked with a smile. "Shame we can't have them for a barbecue, since they keep disappearing when you defeat them," I frowned. "No matter! When this is all over, we'll get a great big feast of sheep ready for a celebration," he smiled as he warped himself away to the temple.

I then went towards the exit portal and came out the other side to run smack dab into Blaze, rolling both of us into a hedge. "Ow... note to self... next time, don't wait directly in front of the portals," Blaze groaned as she got up and I got off of her. "So I take it that you handled Town Square?" I asked with a smirk. "Yep! I also found out another disturbing thing... some of the late-to-hatch dragon eggs have been kidnapped by dastardly thieves! And ugh! They have the most annoying laugh!" Blaze exclaimed with a fiery puff of her nose. "Well, did you get the egg at least?" Spyro asked. "Yep! And upon me touching it, for some odd reason, it hatched into a newborn dragon!" Blaze smirked.

"Wow... Sounds cool! According to what I've heard from the elder dragons in the past, smaller dragons are able to instantly hatch any egg that they come across just by touching them," Sparx said. "Well, if we find anymore dragon eggs, we'd better get them to a safe place once they hatch. Preferably not where mine hatched, since we were on a cliff rather than in the town proper," Blaze said. "Now how about we go ahead and go into that portal in the dragon head? I want to see what kind of boss would be put into action of the Artisan's. Will it be a harder enemy? Or a complete joke?" I asked with a smug smile. "We'll find out shortly, now won't we?" Blaze smirked back with a playful wink as we had a little footrace to the dragon head.


	4. Ch4: Toasty the Scarecrow

**Chapter 4:**

When we both entered the portal that simply said 'Toasty' on it, we knew for a fact that Gnasty had changed the name of it. "I know for a fact that this wasn't called 'Toasty' when I first came here... I believe it was called 'Dusk Castle' or something like that," I frowned to myself as we both entered the portal and, after we flew for a bit, we landed on the edge of the platform to begin the level, immediately seeing that it also looked a tad different. Why? Because there were shepherds around the place with dogs that looked sleepy, yet looked vigilant at the same time.

"I have a feeling that these dogs aren't ones to be taken lightly," Spyro frowned as he flamed one and, out of nowhere, it woke up with a viscious growl and almost gnawed Spyro's neck apart before I flamed it again, finally killing it. "Whoa! T-That was a little too close," Spyro gulped at that. "You're telling me! That dog nearly got your neck in his mouth!" I gulped as I looked at the other shepherds, which looked a bit docile compared to what spawn of hell we just bore witness to. "From now on, tag team those damn dogs. Got it?" I frowned at Spyro as he rolled himself upright. "Yeah... thanks for the save by the way," he said with a sigh. "You're welcome," I said back as we continued forward, scorching the other dogs much easier this time as Spyro flamed them once and then, once they started barking, I flamed them a second time.

We proceeded into the castle after collecting all the gems and found some more dogs and shepherds in there, not one of them moving until we moved closer. "I don't know why, but I think that Gnasty gave the shepherd enemies near-blindness," Sparx frowned as he went up to the face of one of the shepherds and he barely even moved. "What a weakling enemy. Starting to wonder why we're even bothering killing them," I frowned at that, flaming a shepherd afterwards. "Sarcasm?" Spyro smirked. "What do you think, purple boy?" I smirked back at him slyly.

We then came across two different areas to go for. One had a dragon while the other was a side area that also had a narrow ledge. "I'll handle this area here because I can fly. You should stay here until I come back, Spyro," I said to him as I flew out the side area and, with my superb flight skills, was able to not only flame the different dog enemies and avoid their attacks easily, but when they fell off the endless pit, the gem they carried popped out and landed at the closest wall possible, all of them on the ledges. "Phew... at least they didn't fall as well," Sizzle frowned to me. "Because gems are magical, they never fall off the edges," I smirked back at her as I finished grabbing all the treasure and met back up with Spyro, who had since freed the dragon.

"Gnasty Gnorc has put one of his most genius henchman in charge of the Artisan's world. He's over there to your right," he said, pointing over at a large scarecrow with a pumpkin head and a giant scythe in hand. "I bet anything that this is Toasty," I smirked. "Be careful, guys. This boss has many tricks up his sleeve," the dragon said as he warped away back to the temple, leaving me and Spyro to deal with Toasty.

Once we entered the circular arena, Toasty twirled his scythe around and threw something out of his sleeves... a dog! And it was in a state of anger on top of that! "Crap! Kill it!" I exclaimed as I flamed it and the dog burned to nothing. Spyro then ran up and connected a fire breath with Toasty, a strange sound being emitted afterwards... it sounded almost like a sheep.

After that, he lowered the first gate and moved into a new arena, one that looked almost the same. Toasty then threw out 2 dogs at once, which Spyro and I quickly flamed before they could hurt us. I then ran up and flamed Toasty only to be absolutely stunned as to what happened... Toasty's cloak burned up and he dropped his scythe to reveal that he was just a stinking sheep on stilts! "Heh! Looks like we'll be having dinner early," Spyro smirked happily. But then, when we followed it into the next area, we saw how exactly 'Toasty' was conjuring the dog monsters. He reached into his wool with one of his arms and threw 1 dog, then another, and then another!

Three dogs were summoned all at once and all of them started running towards us! I flamed the first one, Spyro flamed the second, and as for the third one, I had to dodge it's jumping attack and have Spyro flame it before it could get up! Toasty then looked like a scared little sheep as I walked forward and breathed fire on him, which not only defeated him soundly, but also gave us a bunch of gems at the same time! "Aw man! Dinner evaporated..." Spyro groaned. "It's okay, whiner," I smirked at him. "We can always fuel up in the Homeworld, right?" "Yeah... you're right!" Spyro smirked back at me.

* * *

Once we returned to the Artisan's world, we had our fill of sheep (one for each of us... we weren't greedy after all) and then we set off for the balloonist, who was on the other side of the castle area. "Hello there, Spyro and Blaze! Now that you have freed all of the Artisan's dragons, I can take you to Peacekeepers anytime! Would you like to hop on?" he asked with a smile. "Of course! Take us to Peacekeepers," I smiled as Spyro jumped onto the balloon and I followed suit. "Hold on tight! It'll be a bumpy ride!" the balloonist said as we were then sent high into the sky.

* * *

 **Listening to: New Island (Little King's Story OST) ; Worrywart Kingdom (Little King's Story OST) ; Planet Wisp Act 1 (Sonic Colors)  
**


	5. Ch5: Not So Peaceful Peacemakers

**Chapter 5:**

Upon our arrival to Peacekeepers, Blaze and I were amazed by the scenery that we'd never been able to see before. The entire area was basically a huge desert, sure, but we'd never seen this world before and we smiled at how the Homeworld was surrounded by purple water from the castle backwards and tons of canyons and peaks on the other side by another balloonist stop. "This place looks wicked cool!" Blaze gawked at the place. "I bet we can find out what to do quickly by freeing this one dragon," I said as I noticed a dragon right in the entry to the castle.

I went up to the Peacekeeper dragon and freed him with my touch, his emerging from the crystal prison causing him to growl and flex his muscles. "Whoa... um... are all Peacekeeper dragons this big?" Blaze gulped at him as if she were intimidated. "Huh? Heh. I never expected that two Artisan dragons so small would be able to free me," he said with a frown as he looked behind him and saw something that I kind of expected. A gnorc... one that was dressed as a soldier.

"Look how our treasure has been turned against us... and stolen! I ask that you help recover our treasure while also handling your dragon rescuing spree... I assume that's what you two are doing, correct?" he asked. "Yeah! We were the only ones able to escape the spell after all," I smirked. "Don't worry, sir. We'll recover your treasure and we'll rescue all of you guys to boot!... But you should probably head to the elder dragon temple here so that you can be protected from the spell if Gnasty decides to cast it again," Blaze said. "Of course. I don't want to be standing still for that long without a good reason ever again!" he exclaimed as he warped himself away in a snap.

I smirked at Blaze and raced her to the nearby gnorc, hitting him across the head with my horns before Blaze could. "Heh. That's one gnorc down, now let's handle the other ones," Blaze said with a smirk as we went forward some more and we moved forward some more, seeing that the area in front of us was complete desert. And there were more solider gnorcs, these ones dressed in blue hats rather than red and firing cannons at each other. "You get lefties I get righties?" Blaze asked me. "Sounds fair," I smiled as I rushed over to the one on the left and flamed him as Blaze flamed the other, getting them before they even spotted us.

"Well, I already see some portals. One in that space over there and one in the center of the open area ahead. Let's free all the dragons and recover all the treasure in this Homeworld before we handle the portals themselves, huh?" I asked Blaze. "If there's a speedway here, I'm going for that one first," Blaze smirked. "On one condition: you need to visit a portal before you enter the speedway," I frowned at her. "Playing hardball are we? Fine, I can manage that," Blaze smiled as we flamed some more blue gnorc soldiers and then we saw some other gnorcs see us and run for the nearby tents.

"Flame time," I chuckled as I disintegrated the tents with one fire breath each, the soldiers looking scared at us bigtime... until Blaze noticed something when I turned my back. "HEY! He's mooning you! Die, sicko!" Blaze exclaimed as she charged all of them and collected their gems, the one gnorc's pants hanging open as evidence before he evaporated. "That was a stupid move of that gnorc," Sparx frowned. "It seems most of these gnorcs are stupid on some level," I smiled.

Once we reached another dragon in front of the balloonist, I stepped up to him and freed him instantly, him flexing his muscles afterward. "Nice going, guys! Keep this up and you will be heroes before you know it!" he smiled. "We're already heroes to the Artisan's, so I guess that's good," I smiled. Blaze then got into a whispering session with Sizzle and I chuckled when they started to giggle silently to themselves. "You should head off to the Peacekeeper's temple, sir. You may be one of the Peacekeepers, but Gnasty's magic is far too much for you," I said to him. "You think I don't know that already?" he frowned as he warped away in an instant.

We continued to collect gems and flame gnorcs until we came upon a canyon with a big target sign on it. "Hmm... nearby cannon, target sign on giant rock? I'm going for it," Blaze smiled as she pushed the cannon to face the rock and then flamed the ignition, sending a cannonball to the rock and obliterating it. "OH YEAH! So cool!" she exclaimed as she flew over the gap as I jumped and glided, her eyes immediately dashing towards the right to see a secret portal. "Hmm..." she pondered. "I think that's the speedway, but remember: one level and then speedway run, alright?" I said to her. "Yeah, yeah, let's just handle this... wait..." Blaze frowned as she saw something in front of us adn drew my attention to it.

It was a small enemy cloaked in a blue turban and holding a dragon egg in hand. "Nyanyananana!" he snickered, which immediately made me a bit ticked. "I'll handle this," I smiled as I rushed at him and chased after him, Blaze going the opposite direction and trapping him right between us. I smiled and simply took the dragon egg off of the thief as Blaze flamed him, turning him into dust. "Hey! A key's here too. But we should hatch this little guy first," Blaze said as she carried the egg away to a safer area and hatched it, only returning after making sure it was safe from harm. "Now that that's done, let's free this dragon to find out where the chest is," I said.

I then stepped towards the crystalized dragon and freed him, seeing that he was a quadruped type like us. "Nice job, you two! Keep up the good work and you will achieve your destiny!" he exclaimed. "Uh... destiny?... Nevermind, can you just tell us where this key goes?" Blaze asked. "In the area down by the castle and the river, there is a hidden area that is easily accessible. Go in there to find the chest," the dragon said as he disappeared in front of us.

After finding the chest that he mentioned, we now had a full grasp of everything in the Peacekeepers. All the dragons were freed, we rescued a baby dragon, and we gathered all the treasure. "Now time to find out which of these portals leads where," Blaze frowned as we went up to each of them and saw the words on each. "Hmm... so right now we have Dry Canyon, Cliff Town, Ice Caverns, Night Flight, and Ruined Crags. Where do we go f-" I was about to say until the Ruined Crags portal suddenly closed up on us completely! "What the hell?!" I exclaimed as the portal now had some signs on it. "Hmm... it's a magic seal. We'll need to get all the treasure in the Peacekeepers and all the dragons rescued in order to gather the necessary magic to open this portal," Blaze deduced. "Okay then, where do we go then?" I asked. "I'll take Ice Caverns while you can handle one of the other portals. Dry Canyon sounds like a good place for you," Blaze smiled. "Bring it on," I smirked as I rushed backwards to Dry Canyon... but not before I made absolutely sure that Blaze held her end of the deal and went into Ice Caverns


	6. Ch6: Ice Cavern Spelunking

**Chapter 6**

The moment I touched the frigid airs of Ice Caverns, I half expected to be shivering from my tail to my horns, but I managed to not feel cold at all from the frigid climate! "Must be because of the internal flames inside of me that are making me immune to this cold air... how are you holding up, Sizz?" I asked my young dragonfly companion, who was starting to shiver a bit. "I-I'm fine... I've dealt with colder airs before, this isn't anything to sneeze at..." she smirked as she literally sneezed right after saying that. "Now what were you saying?" I giggled at her. "Haha, very friggin' funny," she groaned as we started to collect some gems and I started to flame some gnorcs, these ones looking giant, buff, and purple. But one flame and they were toasted. "He's out of it," I smiled as I came across a dragon frozen in crystal. I approached him and he immediately broke free, him having the biggest muscles of any dragon I ever saw!

"Whew... I thought I'd never get out of that... thanks for releasing me, young one... what's your name again?" he asked me. "Blaze, Artisan dragon and master at flight challenges," I smiled at him with a puff of smoke leaving my nostrils. "Well, I'd love to see you take on my challenge in Night Flight when you get the chance, but matters that are more important include me retreating to a temple and you continuing on," he frowned at me. "Good thinking," I smiled at him.

Sizzle and I continued onwards until we entered a house in the middle of the place, gems actually stuck on the top of some light posts next to another frozen dragon as well as both of us spotting a locked chest nearby that we knew we needed a key for. I immediately got close and he broke free, him looking to be quite shocked at me rescuing him. "Well, thanks for releasing me, youngster. I have a secret for you," he said as he pointed to the nearby stairs to the left of us. "There are some gnorcs up ahead wearing armor. And in the ice caves, armor makes your feet very slippery," he smiled. "So bash him off the side? Sounds fun!" I smirked. "But more importantly, do you know where we can find the key to that chest up there full of gems?" I asked him. "Why, I believe that the gnorcs put it on a pedestal out towards the right of the exit that this cave leads to. You'll need to glide there from the chest in order to reach it," he explained. "OR I could just fly myself there and then to the chest," I smirked. "You can fly? How old are you?" he asked me. "Heh. I'm 5 years old and my wings are able to carry me anywhere. And with my minimal wind resistance, I am the holder of Sunny Flight's record time," I smiled. "Well, I hope you can succeed," he smiled at me as he warped himself away.

With that, I walked to the left after collecting the treasure and saw that we were now in an icy cave and that a green gnorc covered in armor was standing on the edge of the platform. I quickly knocked him off and collected the treasure that popped up onto the platform afterwards. "Thanks!" I exclaimed at him as he disappeared in a puff of smoke into the purple goo below us. I then looked to my right to see a small gnorc wearing skis and holding a snowball. "He can't possibly think that's a good weapon to use," I frowned as I simply breathed fire on his ass and he turned back into a gem. After collecting his gems and then making it to the start of another area, I took out some more gnorcs, fried a bat for me to eat up in one gulp, and then freed another dragon at the exit of the icy house we were in. "Thank you for releasing me," he said. "You're welcome," I smiled back at him before he teleported away. "Well that was fast," Sizzle smirked.

We turned a corner after exiting the door and saw the key on an elevated, icy platform to our right. "Time to fly?" Sizzle smiled. "Indeed," I giggled as I spread my wings out and flew to the key, nabbing it in my teeth and then letting my wings carry me to the treasure chest above. I placed it in and, once it opened, I collected all the gems that were inside of it. "I have a small question that I feel needs answered," Sizzle frowned. "What is it?" I asked her as I flew back towards the ground and she flew after me. "Where do all of your gems end up going when you collect them?" she asked. "Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answer to," I smirked at her. "Huh?" she said, confused. "Ugh, it's simple. They get warped right back to our treasury that we keep in the temples of each world. So whenever I get the treasure around here, it goes to Peace Keepers' treasury, same with how Artisan gems make up the Artisan treasury," I explained. "Ah... now I got it," she smiled.

After I rescued another dragon, I noticed that, even though we were at the end portal for the area, we were still short on a lot of gems. "Maybe... up there?" Sizzle asked, pointing out that there was a whole other place we could explore by going up to a cave that was led to by jumping on platforms. We immediately got to doing that and, upon entering the cave, we not only saw a lot more gems, but some more gnorcs as well! "Great thinking, Sizz!" I smiled at her. "Well, dragonflies have to do the thinking sometimes," she smiled back. "Too right," I smirked at her, knowing that her brain had gotten me out of some scrapes in the past.

We then proceeded to flame and knock over even more gnorcs in these caves, all the while picking up any loot we came across. And once we got to the other side, we filled the quota for the level and got everything inside of it. "Time to get outta here and see about going into Night Flight," I smiled. I then traveled through the portal that popped up in the middle of the array of steps and immediately burst out on the other side, noticing that Spyro had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by me. "Whoa! Hit the brakes once in awhile, huh?" he immediately exclaimed at me. "Sorry," I smiled. "So how was things on your end?" I smiled at Spyro. "Well, Dry Canyon was full of hidden alcoves and it required a whole lot of gliding for sure," he said with a smile. "So how about me going into the flight level now?" I smirked at him. "Go on and have your fun while I tackle Cliff Town," Spyro smiled at me. "Sure enough!" I smirked as I flew out of the tunnel we were currently in and then flew then rest of the way and into the flight level. Night Flight.


	7. Ch7: Doctor Shemp and His Kamikazees

**Chapter 7**

I managed to handle Cliff Town with ease, even though I needed a hint from Sparx's gem locating abilities to find out where the final few gems were, them being behind the entering point at the back of a house. I also came across another thief and left the baby dragon in the care of one of the dragons I rescued, which he smiled at. I then exited the area and reappeared back in Peacekeepers, Blaze standing to the side of the portal instead of in front of it.

"How was Cliff Town?" Blaze smiled at me. "A bit dull, but I still got everything there. And the flight level?" I smiled at her. "Fun and challenging. I managed to get the record too as well as a kiss from a male fairy... ah... he was a hunk..." Blaze smiled, me smirking at that. We then proceeded to the portal that closed on us before and we saw that it now said the words Doctor Shemp on it.

"My guess is that this guy is the gnorc that Gnasty put in charge of Peacekeepers," Blaze said, both of us entering the portal and appearing on the other side on the side of a mountain. "It seems quiet... too quiet," Sparx said as we moved forward and saw a gnorc mother and an armored witch doctor-looking gnorc sitting down. She then slapped him and the gnorc tried to rush us, Blaze handling him with her trusty horns and then flaming the big momma gnorc, collecting their gems after they disappeared.

"Well, these guys are pretty easy to take down, aren't th-" I was about to say until we turned a blind corner and I got rammed by an armored gnorc that jumped me from the corner! Sparx took the hit for me while Blaze rammed the guy into disintegration, collecting his gem while also flying above and flaming another fat gnorc female.

"I see a sparkle over by that giant rock in the distance. I'm going there with my big wings," Blaze smiled as she took to the skies and went towards the giant rock tower in the distance, but not before stopping on a higher raised rock and collecting some spare gems and a key. In the meantime, I collected gems and attacked some more gnorcs before going up a whirlwind. I then looked behind me and saw that Blaze got some gems at the top of a tower before flying down to my position.

"I wish I could fly as well as you, Blaze," I admitted to her in envy. "Well, your wings will grow to my size one day, Spyro. Just wait a few years and then you'll see," Blaze smirked at me as we then proceeded to the next part and saw a big gnorc with a staff and wearing tons of armor on him. And to the side? A dragon trapped in crystal. I immediately touched him and he broke free from the prison.

"Doctor Shemp thinks he's sooo cool! You don't know what it's been like listening to him over and over! But I'll tell ya one thing: he should watch his back," the dragon said as he pointed to his backside before warping away. "Want to tag-team this guy's ass?" Blaze smirked. "With pleasure," I smiled as I climbed up to face him in his small arena and the giant witch doctor gnorc tried to run towards me, getting flamed from behind by Blaze while I distracted him! "AUGH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" he exclaimed numerous times as he went to the next arena, which we followed him to. We then repeated the process twice more and collected some gems from his body when he vanished.

"I'll get the rest of the gems down below, you stay by the teleporter," Blaze smirked at me. I then listened and waited for her to finish getting all the gems and, once she returned, she smiled and we both went into the teleporter and appeared back in Peacekeepers with a smile. "That's all the treasure, so let's get going to the balloonist," Sparx said. We proceeded to the balloonist who looked pleased to see us. "Great job, Blaze and Spyro. All the Peacekeepers are in your debt! The next world you must travel to is the Magic Crafters. Be wary in this world, as it is filled with magic and is the place where most of the unhatched eggs are kept," the balloonist said. "Understood," I smiled at him as I hopped onto the balloon with Blaze and we smiled as it started to take us to the next world. "Of all the different Dragon Realms, Magic Crafters is the only one I ever visited outside of the Artisans. I'll let you know what to expect when we get there, Spyro," Blaze smirked at me. "Thanks Blaze," I smiled back at her.


	8. Ch8: High Cave Spelunking

**Chapter 8**

When we entered the Magic Crafters world, I smiled as I breathed in the crisp mountain air, smiling at the splendor of the mountains that we were now on. "Ah, this is the most relaxing world to be in if you want some peace and quiet..." I smiled at the calmness of the area... until we moved forward and I saw one of them. A thief. And he held an egg in hand! "Na-nana-na-na!" he smiled with his annoying laugh, making me growl as I then gave chase with Spyro waiting at the other end. After I chase him around a loop and followed him over a ledge with my wings, Spyro flamed him to bits and I grabbed the egg he had in hand, it hatching into a little pink dragon that smiled when she looked at me.

"Hey there, little one... I think I'll name you Ember. You like that name?" I smiled at her, seeing it was female. The baby dragon looked at Spyro with a smile while I carried the little one a bit further until we happened upon a frozen dragon surrounded by armored druids, all of them holding staffs. "I'll take care of the druids, you get the dragon," Spyro said. I listened and waited for him to eliminate the threats before I then touched the dragon statue and it released the dragon within.

"Welcome to Magic Crafters, young ones... and I see you have already rescued one of our many kidnapped dragon eggs and hatched it. Tell me, what is the little one's name?" the dragon asked, her being a female one. "Ember!" the baby dragon cooed with a smile. "Wow, smart little girl. First word out of her mouth in just a few seconds," I smiled as I handed the baby dragon to the Magic Crafters resident.

"If you happen to rescue anymore of our baby dragon eggs, I shall give you a special ability to warp them directly to the elder temple of Magic Crafters. In the meantime, I ask that you rescue all the dragons in this realm, recover our lost and stolen treasure, and rescue all the dragon eggs that have been stolen by these dastardly thieves. There should be at least 7 here in this realm as well as the 5 we had in the Artisans and Peacekeepers Realms, which I sense you have already rescued and hatched," the dragon said as I felt my body feel slightly more magical. It made me feel a bit more powerful and I saw it did the same for Spyro.

"Just name the baby dragon you hatch and they will be teleported to the elder temple. Good luck, brave dragons," the elder dragoness said before disappearing with Ember to the temple. "Now that that happened, let's go continue on. I think I shall stay here and get all the dragons, treasure, and other stuff collected and defeated while you head off to one of the different portals. Whaddaya say?" Spyro smiled at me.

"You sure? Very well, I choose the High Caves," I smiled at him, remembering that place to be my favorite in this realm. If you fell in certain areas, fairies would come to your aid and help you back on dry land. "Okay, good luck," Spyro said to me. "You too, purple," I smiled at him as I proceeded to use my wings and I flew up to the High Caves, freeing the dragon that was trapped there before entering the portal. "Hello there, young dragon. Do you know of the Supercharge?" he asked me when I freed him.

"Yes, I do. Maybe stay here and wait for my partner though? He's not familiar with that thing yet," I said to him. "Of course, is he going to be coming shortly?" the dragon asked. "Yes, in fact, I see him flaming some druids right this minute," I giggled as I saw Spyro flame a green druid right before it could get out of his reach. "See ya," I smiled as Sizzle and I went into the portal and I smiled as I soon appeared at the starting area of the High Caves, seeing the caves right next to me as well as an area in front of me that I knew would be treacherous. Whirlwind druids were causing mini tornadoes to go down the spiraling hill and I also saw mean-looking wizards on top of that! And I saw in the caves that there were armor-coated spiders of considerable size!

"Damn, Gnasty really went into a lot of effort to make these enemies as mean and nasty as possible, didn't he?" Sizzle asked me. "You can say that again," I smiled. "Damn, Gnasty really went-" she was about to say before I slapped her with my tail in retaliation. "No sarcasm, please? You know I hate that," I smirked at her. "Fine, fine, fair enough," Sizz smiled at me. We then proceeded by flaming the different enemies before they could hurt us, which I used my wings to dodge with ease as I made my way to the top of the hill while collecting all the different gems and noticing a dragon encased in stone overlooking some towers that were being manipulated by some green druids.

"Man, I hate those guys," I groaned as I freed the dragon, her looking behind her afterwards with a groan. "I hate them too. Please do something about those awful druids! They insist on moving everything in sight, making it a chore to get anywhere in the Magic Crafters! They've been an issue ever since Gnasty created them a week ago," the Magic Crafter dragon spoke. "Of course, just watch how the Flight Master works," I smiled as I took to the skies and flamed the druids off of the platforms while also making a note to visit the fairy that was perched at the top of the caves by a small awning.

"Hey, there, cutie. Say, can you help me flame these iron-clad spiders?" I smiled at her... yeah, I was bisexual, so what of it? "Sure, hon. I hate those creepy crawlers and you look adorable too. So I'll give you a magical kiss. Just promise not to tell others that I kissed a girl dragon? It'd be a bit embarrassing," she smiled. "Your secret is safe with me," I smiled at her as she kissed me on the lips and I felt my flame breath go into overdrive. It felt like my flames could literally melt through anything! That was the power of a fairy's kiss!

I then rushed through the caves and fried all the spiders I came across to kingdom come, getting all the spiders within the caves from the top to the bottom while also collecting all of the loot that was within before the power of the kiss faded out. "Whew! That was awesome! I love the feeling of melting iron with my flames! HAHA!" I exclaimed in glee as Sizzle then smiled at me. "You seem to enjoy it a little bit too much though," she smirked at me. "Don't care, you know you'd love it too if you could do so," I smiled at her. "I won't deny that I would love for us to switch roles one day... but not anytime soon," Sizzle smiled at me.

We then proceeded through the different areas of the High Caves, me rescuing another dragon while also finding the locations of two egg thieves in the area. One was in an area across a large chasm and the other was in a maze off to the far right of the supercharge ramp. I went after the one in the cave first, as that place was the harder of the two to go after. Once I chased the thief while collecting the gems on the way, I flamed him into oblivion and then touched the egg he dropped, smiling when it happened to hatch into a female dragon baby that was an even darker shade of purple than Spyro. That and she had an air of unease about her, which she proved when she breathed out a breath of poison that I had to dodge out of the way of!

"Whoa! A poison breather instead of a fire one? You must come from Beast Makers, little one. What to name you though..." I pondered as I looked to the side and saw that the poison she spat onto the ground caused the ground to look like cinders, almost as if the poison was able to burn the ground that badly. "Cinders... I got it! I'll name you Cynder. Do you like that name?" I smiled at her. She then smiled and nodded as she then was warped back to the Magic Crafters Elder Temple. Once that was finished, I then proceeded after the other thief, him being a pushover since I simply tackled him out of the sky from sheer speed alone.

"Now for this little egg to hatch," I smirked as I touched it and smiled when it turned into a dragon that was light blue in color and him immediately sneezing when he was born. But what came out of his nose? A rainbow! "Rainbows instead of snot. You think he's from Dream Weavers?" Sizzle asked with a smile. "Most likely. What to name him, though?" I asked as the rainbow suddenly formed a small bridge across the pool of ooze that the thief was by. "The rainbow turned into a bridge?... How about **Charmy (OC)**?" Sizzle smirked.

The baby dragon cooed at that and giggled. "Charmy it is then," I smirked at him as the baby dragon got warped away the same as Cynder. I then proceeded to go off to the final areas and gained all the gems and rescued one final dragon in the process. "By the way, before you go off, I should tell you that I rescued two different baby dragons. One sneezes rainbows and is named Charmy and the other breaths poison instead of fire and is named Cynder," I smiled at him.

"Really? A Dream Weaver and a Beast Maker dragon? Thanks for the warning about the second one in particular," the dragon said as he then warped away and I proceeded out of the level. And when I got on the other side, I saw that Spyro was waiting outside of the portal with a smile. "Hey there, Blaze! I got everything in the Homeworld and I got everything in Alpine Ridge... and let me tell you, those druids are really starting to piss me off," Spyro said. "You're telling me. Did you rescue anymore baby dragons?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. I rescued a Magic Crafters baby that I named Flame and I also rescued an Artisan baby that I named **Jewel (OC)**. She was in love with the gems that were nearby, so that's why I named her that," Spyro smirked. "I saved a Beast Maker baby that could spit poison that burned the ground and a Dream Weaver that sneezed rainbows. I named them Cynder and Charmy respectively," I smiled. "Well, that means we only have 2 more baby dragons to rescue. How much you want to bet they'll both be in Wizard's Peak? You think you can handle that place while I handle the speedway?" I smiled at him. "Well... I kinda already did the speedway. I got everything there, and your record still stands there," Spyro said to me, that making me a bit upset, but not the last part.

"Hah! Well no one can best my records! Now let's go off to the Wizard's Peak together then, why don't we?" I smiled at Spyro. "Sure, let's go! Also, so you know, the boss of this world is in a place called Stormy Bluff," Sparx smirked. "Really? I remember that place experiences rain nonstop, so I can expect the boss of that place to have rain and lightning capabilities," I said with a smile. "Okay, enough jibber jabber, let's go to Wizard's Peak!" Sizzle smiled. "My dragonfly friendly wants to get going, so let's go," I smiled at the boys.


	9. Ch9: Two Rare Babies and Awful Boss Name

**Just so everyone knows, from now on, the chapters will be in Blaze's POV. Okay? We good? Okay, moving on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Once we entered the portal to Wizard's Peak, I went off to the side areas while Spyro went through the complex itself. I ended up grabbing a ton of different gems in the process and then met back up with Spyro in an area that had some Supercharge ramps. "Hey there, purple! Did you have fun going through the place?" I smiled at him. "Not really, haha! Those wizards can conjure up gnorcs made of snow and gems and there are also wizards that fire electricity spells in there. I got zapped at least twice by them before I got here," Spyro said with a frown. "Oof... well, at least you're still kicking. Besides, now time for some fun with supercharging. See those wizards down there?" I smiled at Spyro, him noting that they were in the form of a triangle. "Want to go bowling for wizards? Bonus points for getting all of them at the same time," I smirked.

"You know it!" Spyro smiled as I stayed behind and freed the dragon, him thanking me before disappearing to the elder temple. I then saw Spyro knock over all three of the wizards at once and then to the top of the other supercharge ramp to collect the gems up there. I then did my own supercharge run as I ran down the first hill, then down the second hill, and then jumped the whole way to the distant tower, collecting the gems around it and hearing something from behind the wall. "Na-nana-na-na!" I heard a thief say, me flying over the wall and flaming him before he could run, me grabbing the egg before it could fall off the edge and it hatching into a baby dragon, which I held onto tightly until I got back onto dry land. "Hey there, little one," I smiled at the dragon as I noticed something on her back that I gasped at. He had feathers on his wings and they were quite large for his smaller size. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh my... a fairy dragon! You guys are extremely rare, you know? I wonder what I should call a rarity like you," I smiled as I wondered what realm he was from. "Mm..." he smiled as he grabbed my by the nose with his two paws and he managed to actually hurt me by doing that. "Ow ow, okay, you're a Peacekeeper dragon obviously, little guy," I smiled at how tough he was despite how cute he looked. "I got an idea. How about **Phoenix (OC)**? He's got wings like one and he's quite powerful. No bird is more powerful than the Phoenix," Sizzle smiled at me. "Okay then, we'll name you Phoenix," I smiled at him, the kid warping away as Spyro came charging down the supercharge and through a reinforced chest while going into the final supercharge area, which I followed after him with my wings.

"Hey, Spyro. Guess what I found at that one Supercharge area?" I smiled at him. "What?" he smirked. "A baby. Fairy. Dragon," I smirked, Spyro spitting out flames instead of coffee. "A FAIRY DRAGON?! You're joking, right? The elders said we haven't had a fairy dragon baby for over a 500 years!" Spyro gawked. "Well, apparently it was not only a fairy dragon, but he was also a Peacekeepers Dragon because he nearly crushed my nose with his little paws," I smiled. "That's quite unique... I've never heard of a Peacekeeper dragon that was also a fairy dragon," Sparx said. "Well, he's named Phoenix, as it is the most powerful bird. Fitting name for a Peacekeeping fairy dragon, right?" I smirked. "I'd say," Spyro smiled as we then proceeded down to the next area of the place, us collecting treasure and defeating some more enemies until we got to an area with blue ooze similar to the High Caves. And there we found the final thief, who I flamed and grabbed the egg before it could fall into the water. After all, the water in the Dragon Realms was unable to be swum through.

And once I touched it, the egg hatched into a dragon that was pure black in color... and I noticed that this particular dragon looked quite menacing as well, her having a skull mark on her face, small spikes on her back, and even a double-spiked tail tip. And her underbelly was pure white. "Whoa... I wonder where this dragon baby comes from... I've never seen a dragon that looked so strikingly similar to Halloween," I admitted as the dragon breathed out a breath attack and I saw it was dark energy. And when it touched the nearby grass, it grew flowers with teeth on them, which looked quite mean, but they smiled at our presence. "Whoa... she has the ability to warp reality with a breath of darkness... she must be from Dark Passage specifically in Dream Weavers. From what I've heard, that world is the one the Dream Weavers use to study nightmares and how they work. She's a nightmare dragon... but what do we name her?" I asked as we approached a dragon trapped in crystal and he looked at our little baby dragon with a smile.

"Ah, the little nightmare dragon got born, did she? I see she already demonstrated her power on those flowers over there," the elder dragon smiled at the flowers nearby that had teeth on them, which were still quite small. "Yeah, but what do we name her?" Spyro asked. "Well, I have an idea. How about **Heloise (OC)**?" Sizzle asked. "Heloise? Don't you mean Eloise?" Sparx asked her. "No, Heloise. Emphasis on the H-E-L part," Sizzle said, me smirking at how smart that name was. "That sounds like the perfect name for a little nightmare dragoness like this. I'll take her to the Elder Temple. You only need to go and defeat Blowhard to be able to go to the next world, Beast Makers," the dragon said as I handed him Heloise and she smiled and licked his face. "Thank you for saving all the eggs. Good luck in defeating Gnasty," the elder smirked as he disappeared afterwards. Spyro and then left through the teleporter and I only then let out my laughter at the name of the boss that he mentioned.

"What's so funny?" Spyro asked. "H-He said the name... the name of the boss... BLOWHARD! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud at how stupid that name sounded, Spyro then joining my laughter as we proceeded to the portal and laughed even harder when it said the boss's name when we approached it. "Oh my god... Gnasty seriously thinks Blowhard is a good name? Okay, that's just... ah... hilarious," I smiled as I started to die my laughter down upon entering the portal. We then entered the place and I smiled at the rain that started to fall on my head. We then saw our first enemies in front of us, them being lightning mages. We proceeded forward and flamed them accordingly while collecting the treasure. After going a bit further, we saw our enemy, me smiling at how pathetic he looked. He was a strange flag-shaped creature with a witch hat and goggles on his head and riding atop a whirlwind. "Wow, this guy looks super flimsy. You think this is Blowhard? More like Blowflacid," I said, Spyro smirking and knuckle bumping me for that.

My comment didn't go unnoticed, however, as Blowhard started to chant and summoned a large rain cloud to try and attack us with. I simply flew out of the way and flamed him, Blowhard then retreating into a cave nearby. I'll cut him off from over here," I said as I proceeded the other way while Spyro headed through the caves to get to him. I collected the tons of treasure on the bridge nearby and managed to block Blowhard from getting by me, flaming him again and causing him to backtrack, only for Spyro to finish him off. I joined him and smiled as we collect the treasure he dropped, which he had a good bit of that made up his body.

"You'd think that Gnasty Gnorc would make a monster of merit to be the boss of the Magic Crafters... these stupid druids are more powerful than this guy," I smirked, the nearby druids frowning at that as I suddenly felt my body get picked up out of nowhere and I gasped as I saw the druids nearby were tag-teaming to lift my body! "Whoa! I just gave you guys a compliment! P-Please... no violence?" I smiled, knowing that this kind of magic was a bit out of my league. The druids then started to chant and I gasped as they sent my body into the ceiling, me groaning in pain before Spyro managed to take care of the first of the druids, me finally being able to let myself fall to the ground with my wings outspread. "Ow... fuck, that hurt... Note... to self... don't call druids stupid..." I groaned as I got up and saw that Sizz was a bit worried for me.

"You alright, Blaze? That looked like it hurt badly," she asked me as I got up and frowned at how my front left leg had a large cut on it. It hurt to move it, especially since it was on my knee. "Ssstt... yep... that cut ain't getting healed anytime soon... oogh..." I groaned as we moved forward and I saw something appear from the top fo the hill. It was a fairy. The same fairy that I ran into in the High Caves! "Oh... it's you... hi again..." I said to her with a painful smile and she noticed my wounded leg. "You got injured... don't worry, I'll handle this... my condolences for saving the fairy dragon," she said, me gasping at the final thing she said as she kissed my leg and it immediately got healed up in a snap.

"Hoo... that's just what I needed. Thanks, cutie," I smiled at her. "You're welcome... besides, you rescued a fairy dragon! Part dragon and part fairy, so all of us fairies are grateful for that," she smiled. "I see... what's your name, by the way?" I asked her. "My name's Trina. I'm known in the Dragon Realms as the smartest fairy of all fairies," she smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Trina... and thanks for helping my hurt leg and for your assistance in the High Caves. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone," I smiled at her. "Told anyone about what?" Spyro asked. "That I kissed her so she could defeat some giant metal spiders. As everyone knows, fairy kisses are filled with magic. A single kiss on the lips will allow a dragon's breath attack to be 10 times more powerful. For flames, it causes them to be able to melt metal, for poison, it makes it able to turn into a deadly miasma gas, and for electricity, your breath produces literal thunderbolts," Trina explained.

"Electrical breath? Which dragons can use that?" I asked her. "The only two dragon types that can use electrical breath are specific dragons in the elder council. There are 5 grand elders as of now. Thomas, Astor, Titan, Magnus, and Red. All of them can utilize 4 different breath types," she explained. "Cool! Listen, we need to go and save the dragons in the Beast Makers now, so unfortunately we need to get going... we'll come back to visit you at some point though, okay, Trina?" I smirked at her. "Alright then. Good luck in the Beast Makers! That place has tons of dangerous wildlife, particularly in the Tree Tops, Misty Bog, and Murky Temple," she smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back at her as Spyro and I then proceeded forward some more and got the rest of the gems and I was confused at the lack of a dragon in this realm. "So you know, I saved a dragon in this world around the area those druids handed your ass to you," Spyro smiled at me. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. Just don't go spreading word that I got my ass beat by green druids," I frowned at him. "I wouldn't dream of it," Spyro snickered as we got through the portal and we approached the balloonist. "Thank you four for assisting the Magic Crafters and rescuing all of the baby dragons! You should have a lost and found service for being able to find things so easily!... Anyways, the Beast Makers' world is full of nothing but swamp. But I flew over there earlier and I saw that the Gnorcs are turning it into an electrical junkyard. Be careful you don't get shocked," the balloonist said to us. "Understood. It'll be my first exposure to this area, so I hope for an interesting experience," I smiled.


	10. Ch10: Frogs, Plants, and Boars, OH MY!

**Chapter 10**

Upon us entering the Beast Makers Homeworld, we saw that it had turned into nighttime and the air was incredibly humid in the swamp. That and there was a unique smell to the area that made it smell like it was musty and watery. "Hmm... pleasant smells, quiet wildlife, cute houses... this place is much better than I thought it'd be," I admitted as we proceeded forward a bit and we saw a large bit of ground that was different than the others as it was covered in metal. And there was a gnorc in the center of it wearing rubber boots and he had an electrical gun on his person. "I'll handle this guy," I smiled at Spyro as I flew above the gnorc and flamed him, the gun disappearing as well and me touching the ground to test if it was electrified. Nothing. "Okay, the ground is safe, Spyro," I smiled from afar as I then did the same with a second gnorc on another electric panel.

"Is that one safe?" Spyro asked. "I dunno," I said with a smirk, Spyro cautiously stepping on it and getting a small shock, causing his body to jump the whole way onto the thing, which he kept jumping from consecutive shocks until he reached the other side. "Jumpy, isn't it?" I smirked with a giggle. "Payback for that thing in Magic Crafters, I take it?" he asked with a frown. "You betcha. He zapped it before I killed him," I smiled back at him. "Well, I did deserve that," Spyro admitted as we saved the first dragon, him looking at us with a frown. "Gnasty Gnorc's turning the Beast Makers' swamps into electrified junk heaps! And they used to be so beeyootiful," he said. "I'm sure they were," I said to him as I looked at the portal behind him. "Mind telling me what this portal leads to?" I asked him. "This portal leads to the Terrace Village. The portal to Tree Tops is by that giant tree, the Misty Bog is on that island with the giant pig, and the speedway is inside that well by the other trapped dragon," he said. "Okay, I think I can do both the speedway and the Misty Bog area. Spyro, you go ahead and take on one of these levels first. I promise I'll be done first," I smiled at him.

"Got it, you just be careful of those giant pigs. They look like they could do a lot of damage," Spyro warned me. "Of course," I smiled at him as I then flew my way to the area with Misty Bog, making sure to collect the gems along the way and defeating the pig before going into the level itself, me smiling as I saw that the area was filled with mist, but you could still see most of it clearly. And the very first enemy? An armored gnorc trying to catch a chicken without feathers... or a head... in a cage. I simply knocked him into the water and collected his gem afterwards. I then proceeded forward and saw some large plants... and when I approached them, I literally gasped in shock as one of them rushed me and tried to swallow me whole! But before he could do that, I spat fire at him, the plant dying afterwards.

"Whoa! That plant almost made me into his lunch!" I exclaimed as I decided to fly above the plants instead, them looking to be confused when I did this as I lowered myself just out of their reach and proceeded to flame them all, only landing once all of them were dust. "Whew... I think that, for once, my size may be at a disadvantage here. Those plants can be dangerous," I said with worry before Sizz looked terrified at the next island over. "Uh-oh... um.. I think that I'll stay behind on this island until you handle the creatures on the next one over..." Sizzle said with fear in her voice. "What's wrong about... oh..." I asked as I saw what she was talking about. It was her worst fear in the entire world. Frogs. And these ones were quite huge.

"Okay, I understand, Sizz. You stay here and I'll handle the frogs. I'll whistle for you when they're all gone," I said to her. "Thanks..." she whimpered as I flew forward and started my attack on the island, attacking the frogs first before attacking the plants, me going airborne for the whole of it and finding out that the frogs' tongues may have been long, but they certainly lacked any kind of punch. They just tried to whip me with them and it honestly felt like I was being whipped by a slimy stick. Once all of them were dispatched, I whistled, Sizzle coming to my area with a sigh of relief.

"You know Sizz, you could always stay temporarily inside my body until these frogs are all defeated, right?" I asked her. "Sorry... okay, you're right... I'll hide inside your throat for now... just promise not to swallow me like last time?" she frowned. "I promise," I smirked at her as I opened my mouth and she flew very quickly inside of it, lodging herself in my esophagus and me not minding at all. After all, she was extremely tiny and I could control my throat muscles pretty well enough to not swallow her down. But that did mean that I wouldn't be able to talk for the remainder of this level, since it would be the same as trying to speak with a throat full of water. You just couldn't do it unless you were incredibly talented.

I then proceeded through the area and freed the first dragon, him looking to be a bit jumpy when I freed him. "Be on the lookout for attack frogs! They're cold-blooded killers!" he said as I felt Sizzle shivering in my neck with fear, which made me throat get tickled a bit. "Rgmmm..." I groaned. "You have something in your throat?" the dragon asked. I simply pointed to him and used my claws to say tiny dragonfly basically. "Oh, your dragonfly is scared of them too, huh?... Sorry... yeah, they're a real menace to the different wildlife in this bog. But if you're an Artisan or a Peacemaker dragon, their tongues don't hurt at all," he said. I nodded at this and smiled as I put up 1 claw. "Artisan dragon?" he asked. I nodded. "I see. Good luck clearing out the rest of 'em," he said as he then disappeared to the elder temple of Beast Makers.

I then saw a set of islands that had gnorcs, pigs, and the frogs on them and proceeded to take care of them on my way to a much larger island. And inside the larger island was a cave filled to the brim with attack frogs! I took care of them quickly and efficiently, collecting all of their dropped loot as I then freed another dragon at the top of the place, this one being a female. "Huh? What's that? How long was I in there?... Why, I think I've been trapped her for ages... but... ah, my old memory is working against me," she groaned. I frowned and put up one claw again. "One year?" she asked. I shook no. "A week?... Oh, 1 day? Ah, okay... anyways, thanks for helping an old lady like me out... farewell," she smiled as she then warped away and I sighed at that. I wasn't very good at talking to the older dragons, but this one seemed to be quite off her rockers from her age.

I shook that thought aside and went along the path to the next area, having to go into a hollow stump to reach an area that had more giant dragon-eating plants, more pigs, more gnorcs, and more frogs. This place was definitely not going to be on my list to visit anytime after this adventure, that was for sure. I then released two more dragons and got every last bit of treasure before I coughed Sizzle out of my throat, her being a bit wet, but otherwise unhurt. "Whew... thanks, Blaze... I owe you huge for this," she smiled at me as she shook herself off and batted her little wings a ton of times before flying along with me again. "You would've done the same for me if our roles were reversed, Sizz," I smiled at her. "Yeah... but I don't think I'd be able to fit you in my-" she was about to say before I shushed her. "I meant it in a metaphorical sense. Like if you were the dragon and me the dragonfly," I said to her. "Oh, now I got it..." she smiled as we proceeded through the portal and we noticed that Spyro was nowhere around.

"Time to tackle that speedway," I smiled as I flew directly down the well and saw the portal for the Flight Level... WAS HUGE! It was the biggest portal I'd seen in any world! "This speedway must be pretty damn tough if the portal is this frigging big!" I gawked at the challenge that awaited me. "It's called Wild Flight. I think it's safe to say that this is in fact the most difficult speedway of the bunch. But let's go into it and see what awaits us," Sizz smirked, me and her rushing into it and immediately appearing in the speedway proper, me seeing the timer set at 90 seconds and that the area looked a bit more complex than the other speedways. I immediately focused my attention on the gnorc boaters and the arcs around the vicinity first, seeing that they were in one area while the second area probably had the remaining items to fry or go through. I managed to complete getting through all the arcs and annihilating all the boaters in less than 20 seconds with my superior speed.

"Woohoo! Time to wrap things up!" I smirked as I flew into a cave and started to flame some chests as I appeared in an area that had gnorc planes and the remainder of the chests in the area. I blew up the chests first as they were closer to the water and then I moved onto the planes. I finished the entire speedway in only 39 seconds, me cheering wildly as I heard the fan fair trumpets get blasted by some nearby fairies! "I got the record! Woo!" I exclaimed happily as a female fairy with blue wings gave me the title. "Congratulations! You beat the previous record set by Bubba of Misty Bog by 20 seconds! You're a master at these speedways, young dragoness," she smiled at me. "This is actually the fourth speedway record I own now! Now all that remains is the speedway in Dream Weavers, Icy Flight," I smirked widely. "If this was a pushover for you to handle, than Icy Flight will be an absolute cakewalk," the fairy smiled at me as I left the world soon after and reappeared in the swamp. I then flew out of the well and smirked when I saw that Spyro awaited me on the outside of it. "I knew you wouldn't be able to do both by the time I finished Terrace Village," he smiled at me. "Well, that's only because Misty Bog was not only chock full of dangerous enemies in the form of dragon-eating plants, armored gnorcs, and giant pigs, but I had to keep Sizzle safe from attack frogs, which she's petrified of," I said, Sizzle sighing and nodding at that. "Hey, we all have our weaknesses, right? For instance, I can't swim underwater in any kind of water. Not even the water from the Artisans' waterfall," Spyro said.

"Thanks... that makes me feel a bit better," Sizzle smiled as I then looked at Spyro and saw the giant tree in the distance. "Want to go see what Tree Tops has to offer?" I smiled at him. "From what I heard from the Terrace Village residents, it's in the canopy of the swamps' forests and the place has killer ape monsters as well as tons of Supercharge ramps. It's sure to be a wild ride for me, but then again, you're probably just going to cheat with your enormous wings," Spyro smiled. "Hey, if they were yours, you'd do it too," I smirked at him as I batted him with one of them just for fun. "You better believe it!" he smirked with his usual fire as we then proceeded to the portal and we both entered it at the same time. And what did we hear even before we landed? "Na-nana-na-na!"


	11. Ch11: Charged Ramps and Robots

**Chapter 11**

Once I heard that laugh, I immediately glared at the thief in question, him having a green cloak instead of a blue one and not having an egg, but a purple gem in his grasp. He then immediately ran away, but not before waking up a small and a large ape creature. "You handle the small fry, I'm going after that thief!" I growled at Spyro, having had enough of these bastards and not planning on letting this one out of my sights. I immediately ran after the thief before Spyro could respond, following him up to an area with a trapped dragon and going down a Supercharge ramp and him continuing onto another supercharge ramp. I kept rushing after him, matching his every move until he jumped onto some upper ramps on the supercharges until he jumped a great distance to a distant island, me seeing tons of treasure on the island as well as seeing a trapped dragon on the island. "Nowhere left to run, you annoying son of a bitch!" I smirked at the thief as he gasped at how I followed him so easily.

I immediately flamed him and collected the purple gem he had on his person, which was worth 25 units. I then freed the dragon and he looked surprised at him being rescued. "That was quite a ride, little one! You must've had some real skill to get here on your first attempt," the dragon smirked at me. "Yeah, but could you find an easier spot to get stuck next time? I was only able to get here so easily by following after that damn thief," I said to him. "Not my fault," he said as he then left in a puff of smoke. I then collected all the treasure on the island and flew back to the area with the trapped dragon, seeing that Spyro didn't go this direction, me wondering where he could've went. I then freed said dragon and he smiled at me.

"Thanks for releasing me, young one. And nice Supercharge trip you just did. I may have been trapped in crystal, but I saw that wild ride for myself," he smiled at me. "Nice to know you appreciate my skills," I smiled at him. "Anybody would after that ride... I could barely keep up myself," Sizzle admitted as she looked a bit tired. "You want to rest in my belly?" I smiled at her. "No, I'm fine, just keep going," she smirked back at me. She knew I was kidding. And even then, Sizzle would be absolutely fine if she were to get eaten by me. Mostly because dragonflies, when given to a young dragon such as me or Spyro, were unable to be harmed by the dragon at all. "Okay, now let's go and get some more loot," I said as we then proceeded to get more treasure and kill more enemies, me seeing Spyro get to the top of an area and seeing he was chasing a thief in a red cloak instead, which I smirked at.

"So, are you done being awesome, Blaze?" Spyro asked me with a smile. "Sure enough. How many gems did you get?" I asked him. "270. You?" Spyro asked. "230. Full quota no doubt," I smirked. "I finally beat you at something at least," Spyro snickered. "Yep," I smiled as we then stepped on the teleporter and we both reappeared in the Beast Makers. We then proceeded to the next portal and I noted that there were no more gnorcs or pigs in this area. "Nice job handling the baddies, Spyro," I smiled at him. "Thanks," he smirked back as we then saw the portal to Murky Temple and saw the name got changed again. This time, to Metalhead. "My guess is that this next boss will be a robot," Sparx said. "Nice thinking," I smiled at him as we went into the portal and we stopped on a dock at the start of the temple. We then moved forward a bit and I had to ram a metal-laden ape that was sent my way by a bigger ape!

"Hah! Dead! Let's go forward, wait... I see a hidden area down in that channel down there. I'm going for it," I smirked as I glided down below the bridge and into a small sewer of sorts, me finding some more gems as well as a key for a chest! "Oh yeah, I found a key!" I smiled as I then moved back out of the place and got some gems atop some buildings as I saw Spyro handling some more baddies and me helping out with the last few, which he smiled at. "What'd you find?" he asked. "A key and some gems," I smiled at him as we went down a slope and freed a dragon, who broke out afterwards and smiled at us. "Metalhead is all powered-up and ready to brawl with you. He's invincible because of how big he is, but he requires power from his power nodes in the temple. Take them out and he'll be all out of juice," the dragon said. "Thanks for the info," I smiled at him as we proceeded into the temple and saw a giant robot with a green Mohawk on him. He looked intimidating, but I simply ranf or the different power nodes, making a note not to charge them while they were red, as they got coated in electricity when that happened. Once they were taken care of, the enemies at the top that he was trying to throw at us all died and Metalhead then ran off to deeper in the temple.

"I'll go get the treasure and join up with you soon," I said to Spyro as I flew up to the area with the guys that died and collected tons of loot before meeting back up with Spyro in the final area, where there were more nodes to deal with and I saw Metalhead try to send a laser at us, the range and speed of it being so pathetic that we could literally walk away from it before it could connect. We then attacked the nodes one by one until all of them were destroyed, which was quite fun to do as the enemies at the top of Metalhead died as well as the robot himself powering down and disintegrating soon after into a ton of gems. "I'm going behind that waterfall to see if anything is behind it. You move on and wait for me until I get back," I smirked at Spyro. "Of course," he smirked as I flew behind the waterfall and smiled at the chest that awaited me there. It had a lock on it, so I put in the key and it opened up to reveal tons of gems! I then moved back to Spyro and saw he claimed all the rest of the gems.

"Yay! Beast Makers down, now all that's left before Gnasty himself is Dream Weavers, the dragons that make sure we have no nightmares," I smirked at Spyro. "Indeed," Spyro smiled as we got in the teleporter and warped back to the Beast Makers and approached the nearby balloonist. "Nice job getting everything up to this point, guys. The Dream Weavers await. Be careful there and expect the unexpected, especially in the different worlds such as Dark Passage, Haunted Towers, and Abstract Bluff," the balloonist said to us. "We're prepared for this journey. We've beat all the previous worlds before, this'll be cake," Spyro smiled at that as we got in the balloon and I smiled and closed my eyes for a small snooze. "Wake me up when we get there, purple," I smiled at my partner dragon. "Of course," Spyro smiled as Sizzle flew into my mouth to sleep in there, which I didn't mind at all. It was where she always slept and she found it the warmest place to sleep.


	12. Ch12: Weirdness and Demon Dogs

**Chapter 12**

When I woke up next, I saw a bunch of islands in the distance and saw that the sky was daylight again and that Spyro had also fell asleep. I got Sizzle woken up and out of my mouth and nudged Spyro awake with my horns. "Wake up, sleepyhead, we're here at Dream Weavers. I believe that they got us through the night," I smiled at him, Spyro whipping his tail at my side at that. "No jokes about songs so long as we're here, Blaze? Please?" he smirked at me. "Fine, can't have a little... fun..." I said, me gawking when I saw a duo of creatures on the island the balloon stopped at get hit by a blast from a cannon in the distance and their sizes changed dramatically! One of them grew gigantic with a giant right arm and the other became extremely large and fat with metal coating its entire body! "Oh my gosh! A cannon that can change your size?! We gotta see if that can work on us! I'll take out the cannon tender and I'll shrink these enemies for you to handle. Once they're all dealt with, I'm testing this on us," I smiled at him.

"Great idea!" Spyro smiled as I took off to the cannon and took out the small fairy gnorc that was in charge of it, me moving the cannon over to Spyro's area and shrinking the enemies there, which Spyro took care of as I then moved the cannon to another area with bigger enemies and shot two giant metal creatures and one giant fairy guy, them shrinking afterwards. And after that, Spyro then moved around and took out the rest of the enemies, stopping down by the dragon that was behind the cannon, me adjusting it so it would aim at Spyro. "Here's hoping I can finally grow big and strong, like the other dragons," Spyro smiled as I shot a blast at Spyro... and we were both shocked at the result. He didn't grow. HE SHRUNK! He was now as big as Sizz was!

"Ack! Hold on, I'll shoot it at you again..." I said as I shot it at Spyro once again and he grew back to normal. "Whew... that was definitely not what I expected..." I said with shock as Spyro took some whirlwinds to get to my area. "I know... I was so hoping I'd grow to the size of the older dragons, but I shrunk down to Sparx's size... in fact, even smaller than him. I was as big as Sizzle," Spyro gawked. "Actually, you were a few centimeters smaller overall," Sizz frowned. "Well, now that we know not to do that again, let's decide what to do. Can I go off to the Speedway first before the other levels? Pretty please?" I smiled at Spyro. "You know you don't need to ask, right? Just don't go into that Lofty Castle area, because that's my first stop once I collect everything in this Homeworld," he smiled at me. That was all the answer I needed as I rushed off for the portal in question and collected the gems on the way... and also seeing a duo of strange people that ran from me when they saw me.

"Those are the fools... I think... they're immortal and cannot be killed, but attacking them causes stuff to happen. Good stuff. At least, that's what I learned from Thomas in the past. You know, the resident of Town Square?" Sizzle smiled. "Yeah, I know. I don't need to attack them though, since I can just fly up there," I smiled as I flew up to the area with the portal and saw it was Icy Flight. "Time to get the full quota of records," I smirked as I rushed into the portal and entered the speedway, me getting a bit chilly from the air, but starting by going after the nearby chests and lighthouses, flaming all of them in quick succession and getting them all in less than 15 seconds. Once I did so, I flew into a tunnel and started to attack the different trains as I then saw some gnorcs... riding on propeller machines. I flamed them quickly as I moved through the tunnel again and took care of all the four trains and the rest of the propeller gnorcs, completing the speedway in 29 seconds! Then came the fanfare as some fairies came out and gave me the title!

"Congratulations, miss Blaze! You have got the title of the fastest time in Icy Fli... wait... the fastest time in ALL of the speedways! This is amazing! You deserve a very special reward for this!... Ah, maybe you can have this!" the fairy smiled as she gave me a key that I was in awe of. It was quite large and it looked like the handle was in the shape of a gnorc's head. "This is the key to Gnasty's treasure hold. All you need to do is defeat Gnasty Gnorc and then use this key on the green dragon head in the Dragon Junkyard. It's where he keeps most of his stolen loot," the fairy smiled at me. "Oh my! Thank you so much! I'd like to thank my mom and dad for giving me these awesome wings!" I smiled, speaking to the camera that appeared for me. "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that, miss. And don't worry, Gnasty isn't watching this broadcast. We've prevented him from getting reception since the fiasco with him freezing the dragons in crystal," the fairy said. "Good to know," I smiled as I then was warped out of the place and I decided to hold the key around my neck, since it was on a key ring that could be attached there. Once I got it on there, I smiled at the new accessory and sported it with a smile. "You look like royalty with that key around your neck," Sizzle smiled at me. "Thanks," I smiled at her.

I then decided to go the danger route and proceeded into the area that held Dark Passage. "I'm going for it. Time to see what Heloise's birthplace is like," I smiled as I flew into the portal and appeared in an area that was filled with darkness and I saw an area in front of me that had a fool with a lantern as well as an armored turtle and a tiny dog. "Should be simple," I smiled as I walked forward, immediately screeching to a halt when the fool burned the light out. The turtle grew to a giant size with gigantic teeth and the dog turned into a nightmarish red demon dog with a circular mouth with teeth all through it! "Shit! Turn that light back on, mister fool! Please!" I exclaimed at him, the fool turning the light on and the creatures shrinking once again. I then ran forward and breathed fire on the dog, the fool then blowing the light out and me gasping as I then breathed fire on the fool, who turned into the light, causing the turtle nearby to shrink back down again. "Whew... stay like that!" Sizzle pouted at the fool as I rammed the turtle and then moved up to the area with the frozen dragon and freeing him.

"The enemies here can be quite frightening. But you should keep an eye on the fools," he said. "I'd rather keep flaming them to prevent the enemies from becoming frightening in the first place!" I said with a frown. "Now you're thinking... by the way, has my baby dragon hatched?" he asked, me smiling at that. "Yes, she's hatched. And her name is Heloise. Sizzle here named her," I smirked. "Fitting name. She was imbued with the darkness of this world when she was born from my wife. Only three dragons in the past have ever been imbued with the darkness of this nightmare world and all of them use their powers for good. I planned on having her be raised by the Magic Crafters dragons so that she could learn to control her powers and how to become incredibly kind," the dragon smiled.

"Good thinking. Magic Crafters dragons are known for being the most peaceful and mindful of the bunch," I smiled as I then moved forward and flamed another fool, taking out the dogs and turtles afterwards while getting the gems nearby. And after going forward some more, I saw a strange devil-shaped enemy with a bow and arrow. He then shot one at me, but it moved so slowly, I dodged just by moving to the side and then I rushed forward and flamed him.

"Hah! Easy out," I smiled at the gem he dropped as I moved forward some more and rescued yet another dragon as I entered an area that looked to be incredibly warped by reality. The buildings in the cave area were so tilted and out of whack that they looked awesome! I continued to defeat the enemies while the fools were turned into lanterns until I saw that there was a hidden alcove underneath the platform that held a reinforced chest. I flew down there with my large wings and proceeded to go into a whole other part of the level, which had even more enemies than before, which made me happy as I took them out one by one and also rescued two dragons in the process before popping out at another part, me seeing a rocket that I lit with my fire breath before it took off and then rammed into the reinforced chest, causing the gems inside to burst forth. And within it were 5 blue gems and one gold gem, which totaled 35 easily! "Oh yeah!" I smirked as I got the gems and then got the rest as well as saved the dragon at the top of the ramp by the exit teleporter.

"You know, I think you may be the dragon to take on Gnasty Gnorc!" he smiled at me. "Not just me, but my bud Spyro as well. And can't forget Sizz and Sparx," I smiled. "Aw, thanks," Sizzle smiled at me as she gave me a little kiss on the cheek, which I smiled at. She didn't have any romantic feelings for me at all, but she liked to do that to show her thanks when I gave her a compliment. I then went out of the place and smiled as I reappeared by Spyro, him looking at me with a smile. "Just so you know, you spent so much time in there, I also managed to go and get everything in Haunted Towers as well as Lofty Castle," Spyro smiled at me. "I see how you play. So now all that's left is Abstract Bluff," I smiled. "Which has been turned into Jacques, the name of the boss in the world," Sparx frowned. "Dammit, that name sounded so cool though! Abstract Bluff! You can't get anymore Dream Weavers than that name!" I smiled at that. "I agree on that much," Spyro smiled as we proceeded on our way to the boss of this world.


	13. Ch13: Gnorcs Packing Heat? What Next!

**Chapter 13**

Jacques was, in all honesty, the most pathetic of all the bosses that we had encountered as opposed to the world he inhabited, which was full of lava, dark red skies, and evil looking enemies. But Jacques himself? He was a jack-in-the-box enemy that did nothing but run away and throw pathetic boxes at us that were unable to harm us while we charged him. And we happened to rescue 74 dragons so far with only 6 more left. "Okay, now for the final world. The Dragon Junkyard," I said to Spyro as we proceeded to the area with the balloonist and he smiled at us. "Great job guys... say, that's a shiny key you got there, Blaze. Where's it from?" he asked with a smile. "Hehe, got it for being the record holder of every single speedway in the Dragon Realms," I smiled as I twirled it with my paw. "Yeah, and why does it look like a gnorc?" Sparx asked. "Because it's the key to Gnasty's treasure horde. All we need to do is defeat him and then we can finally live our dream of hording a vault!" Sizzle smiled.

"Aw, sweet!" Spyro smiled. "Beware, young dragons. Gnasty's World is a truly bad place to be," the balloonist said. "We already know this and we don't care. We're going to go kick his gnarly butt," I smiled. "Okay then, good luck," the balloonist said as Spyro and I jumped into the basket of the balloon and we zoomed into the sky. After riding for at least 45 minutes, we came upon the Dragon Junkyard, also named Gnasty's World, as it was his main base of operations. And when we arrived we saw that there were two trapped dragons in front of us right in plain sight as well as a few stray gems littered about the place. Oh, and one of the dragon mouths was already opened, that leading to a treasure chest and one out of two portals.

"Let's free the dragons to see what we're up against," I said to Spyro as I touched the one on the left and he touched the one on the right, both of them breaking free to reveal that they were dragons we had rescued before! Delbin from Artisans and Magnus from Peacekeepers! "Wait... didn't we already free you guys? What's going on?" I asked them in confusion. "We tried to take the fight to Gnasty along with some dragons from the other realms. We agreed on one dragon from each realm with there being two from Artisans. Myself and Thomas came here, Magnus, Cosmos, Cleetus, and Lateef. We got trapped in crystal right on the spot, Thomas and Lateef went to Gnorc Cove and Cosmos and Cleetus went to Twilight Harbor. Only by rescuing all 6 of us can you reach Gnasty's portal and only after you reach the end in the two areas," Delbin explained.

"Okay, understood. You guys should stay... um... where do you stay in the Dragon Junkyard? There's no elder temple for miles!" I gawked as I wondered how they would fare if we left them alone. "Don't worry about that, Blaze. We can stay here and if we do get trapped again, you can just free us once more. Just tell the other four dragons to meet up in the Gnorc Nexus, which is what this Homeworld is called," Magnus said. "Okay! Spyro, you handle Gnorc Cove. I'll take on Twilight Harbor," I smiled at my bud. "Be careful in Twilight Harbor, Blaze. All the gnorcs in that area are toting machine guns and grenades. It's Gnasty's armory that you'll be taking on in the harbor, so be prepared for the toughest fight so far," Delbin said to me. "Hah! If I could beat every single record in every single speedway - which I did -, I can handle some gnorcs toting pitiful pellet guns," I smirked back as I simply flamed the chest near the entrance to Twilight Harbor and collected the gems within before I jumped into it, me immediately seeing that the place was very industrialized and that the first enemy I encountered was a green gnorc minion wearing a flak jacket and holding a semi-automatic rifle. I immediately charged him and he barely had time to cock his gun before he got obliterated by my ram-shaped horns!

"Oh yeah! Time to move on," I smirked as I went into the next room and did the same with another green gnorc, seeing an orange one in the distance with a machete and a ton of grenades, him trying to throw one at me, but I simply flicked it back at him with my tail, it causing the gnorc to get hurt by the blast and to dissipate into a gem. "Hah! Is that all? This'll be easier than I thought!" I smiled as I proceeded forward after collecting the scattered gems and took out another machine gun gnorc before coming across a gnorc that meant business. He had a fully automic sub machine gun on his person and he immediately started firing in a crisscross fashion, cocking every time he finished a set. I used this to my advantage and got him from the side while he cocked his gun, the gem popping out soon after and Sizzle looking at me with a smile. "Be careful you don't get overly confident, Blaze. If you got hit by one of those bullets, your scales wouldn't be able to withstand the force of it. You'd be shot more full of holes than Swiss cheese," Sizzle said to me.

"Sheesh, like I needed to have that image in my mind, Sizz... But you're right, I'll be careful," I said to her with seriousness, Sizz looking at me in a perplexed manner. "You're not giving a snappy comeback? This is rare for you to suddenly become serious," Sizzle admitted to me. "You're right. I am being serious. Because you're right. One hit with these gnorcs' bullets and I most likely wouldn't survive," I said as I noticed a reinforced chest along with the first dragon of the two. I immediately freed the dragon and saw it was Cosmos, the same dragon that gave me and Spyro the power to warp away baby dragons once they were hatched and named. "Whew, thanks for helping me out again, Blaze... I think I can return the favor by opening that reinforced chest for you," she smiled as she approached the chest alongside me and breathed a breath of some kind of magic on it. The chest then magically opened up and I smiled as I got the loot. "Delbin and Magnus want you to meet with them in Gnorc Nexus. We need all 6 of you to open the way to Gnasty's lair," I smiled at her. "But of course. I shall await you by the entrance to his portal," she smiled as she warped herself away soon after.

I then proceeded to handle some more gnorcs and collect more treasure, including on a raise platform and in an attic area in the building in front of Cosmos. And on the other side, there was the second dragon, me knowing it'd be Cleetus from the swamps of Beast Makers. I then touched him and he got freed, me smiling at how he looked a bit annoyed at the situation. "Augh, yeah... I had a terrible itch on my wing for the whole time I was trapped," he said as he then cut a fart, me groaning at his grossness. "Um... Cleetus, right? Delbin and the others are waiting at the Gnorc Nexus. They need your help to open the way to Gnasty Gnorc," I said to him. "Okay, thanks for the head's up. I'll see you there once you get past the last line of gnorc defenses," Cleetus smiled at me. "After you," I smiled as he then warped away and I collected some more gems up a Supercharge ramp (that I didn't use) and then proceeded more into the area itself. And the whole time, I carefully avoided the gnorcs' attacks until I finally came upon the end, collecting all the loot in the harbor before going into the teleporter and being warped back to the Nexus, where I saw all the dragons and Spyro were anxiously awaiting my return.

"Whew! Those gnorcs were packing heat in that place! I'm lucky I have such good aerodynamics, otherwise I'd have been sliced apart by those bullets," I said with a sigh. "Okay, now that you're here, we can finally open the way to Gnasty's lair," Magnus said as he and the other dragons surrounded the purple dragon head and started to chant, the dragon mouth opening up to reveal a portal as well as another chest inside of it. I then collected the loot inside and saw it was more plentiful than the one for Twilight Harbor. "Now time to take the fight to the Gnorc himself. You ready for this, Blaze?" Spyro smiled with his usual cockiness. "I was born ready! Come on, bud, let's go roast his ass!" I smirked as me and Spyro then proceeded into the portal to confront Gnasty on his terms.


	14. Ch14: Gnasty Gnorc Agreement

**Chapter 14**

Upon us flying into Gnasty's arena, he looked shocked at how we managed to get into his area, but he immediately started laughing at our small stature. "GAHAHA! Dragons as small as you are the ones I have to turn to crystal now?! Oh this is rich! Where are your parents at, tiny tots? Trapped in crystal?" Gnasty immediately laughed out loud, me scrunching my nose and immediately flying off the ground and up to him, flaming his butt once and making him gasp at that and him to get particularly agitated. "GAH! That hurt! Come here, lil' runt!" Gnasty growled as he tried to whack me with his scepter, but it failed as Spyro began to collect the loot and chase down a thief that held a key.

"With wings like these, who needs enemies?" I smiled as I dodged every move he made on me, even dodging some blasts from his crystal spell until Spyro finally got the key to unlock a lower feature to Gnasty's platform and he immediately realized I had tricked him. Gnasty then proceeded to run away, but I simply went up to a platform nearby and knew he'd go there. I waited there, floating in the sky, until he and Spyro came around the corner, him gasping and screeching to a halt as I smiled at him and breathed fire on his scepter hand, him growling at the pain as I saw a purple gem fall from him before he ran straight into a door nearby, causing Spyro and me to follow him. We then saw he had his platforms start to shrink slowly and steadily, which was treacherous for Spyro until I had to help him to the end of the place for the last ones lest he fell into the lava below. Gnasty then tried to send a blast at me and Spyro, but we dodged out of the way and surrounded him, both of us flaming him in his butt and crotch for me and Spyro respectively, causing Gnasty to sing tenor as he fell to the ground and he dropped the rest of his gems.

"You're toast, Gnorc!" I smiled at him as he simply laid on the ground and I knocked his scepter into the lava so he couldn't use it anymore. "I'm sick and tired of you dragons thinking you own all of us gnorcs! I just wanted to prove that gnorcs were better than you big bullies!" Gnasty exclaimed in anger as he started to blow on his hand that I singed earlier. "I won't deny that we didn't treat you guys nicely, and that one dragon in the Artisans was a real bastard to make fun of you on live television, but this? All of this that you did, Gnasty? It isn't the right way to go about things," I frowned at Gnasty, him growling at me, but looking at my face all the same. "You didn't need to encase all of these dragons in crystal. You also didn't need to do all those crimes in the past, which is why you were banished to the junkyard in the first place. You really need to find a good thing to do instead of taking your anger out on us dragons. Sure, we've been jerks to gnorcs for a long time, but it takes two to fight. But it also takes two to work out their differences," I frowned.

"What are you saying?" Gnasty asked me. "I'm saying, stop with this spell business, stop turning our loot into minions for you to use, and stop doing things to hurt the dragons. Instead, may I recommend doing something good? Like making a theme park? I'm sure that lots of people would like a theme park, not just dragons," I said, Spyro looking at me in confusion and Gnasty looking to be thinking a bit before smiling. "Yeah... you're right! I can make a theme park! And it'll be a place where everyone can have fun!... But what to call it? And where do I put it?" Gnasty asked. "We can work out a spot where you can have to make your park. I think that it could be in the Artisan's homeworld. Besides, I'd love to relax in the sun on a beach after this long adventure," I smiled. "You're being so kind to me... I'm confused, but so happy! I think I'll call it... Dragon Shores! And it will be run by gnorcs all over the place!... Just need to make rules such as no one is allowed to harm staff, of course," Gnasty said. "But of course," I smiled at him, giving him the key that I had around my neck. "Here, Gnasty. This belongs to you. It's the key to your vault. Got it as a prize for my records in the speedways," I said to him. "M-My vault key! I've been looking everywhere for this! Thanks so much!" Gnasty smiled at me. "You're welcome. Now Spyro? Time to go back home. We've got some more things to do," I smiled at my partner.

* * *

A bit of convincing had to be done on our end to allow Gnasty back into the Dragon Realms, let alone the Artisan World, but I managed to help Gnasty get the land he needed to start construction on his theme park and, with the Artisans' help, we formed a portal by the Elder Temples of the Artisans that could allow anyone to be able to go to Gnasty's brand new theme park. And once it was completed a couple months later, Spyro and I paid a visit... and let me tell you, I'd never had so much fun in my life! I spat balls at a target to dunk an attack frog in water (which was sooo satisfying for Sizzle to see!), went to a shooting gallery and shot at lizards, and I even got to shoot balloons on a roller coaster with a cannon! It was epic!

And when it was all done, Spyro and I had our feast of sheep back at the Artisans' world along with all the Artisan dragons and the baby dragons we'd helped rescue on the way. "These little tykes are so cute! I wish I could have a baby one day," I smiled, knowing I'd have to wait until the Year of the Dragon festival before that could happen. Then I'd be old enough to have an egg of my own. "But who will you get to give the egg its magic? It's gonna be 6 years until the festival happens again, after all," Spyro noted as I noticed that Ember kept looking at him with lovey dovey eyes. Obvious crush. "Well, I don't know, honestly. I mean, it either has to be a male dragon or a fairy of either gender. I personally prefer fairies to dragons in terms of romance, since they're as big as I am and not towering over me like most dragons my age," I said to Spyro.

"Yeah, good point. Man, I love these sheep!" Spyro smiled as he ate his sheep and Ember smirked and nudged a smaller sheep kebab to Spyro with just her snout. "Aw, thanks, Ember. You're so nice," Spyro smiled at the baby dragon girl and that making her actually fall asleep in happiness. "I think I should say this now Spyro, but I think Ember has the hots for you, even as a baby," I smiled at him, Spyro smirking at that. "You really think that?" he smiled. "Just you wait. I bet when she starts to talk full sentences, she'll learn how to say 'I love Spyro'," I smirked at him.


	15. Ch15: Ripto's Introduction

Chapter 15

Two years had passed since the whole ordeal with Gnasty Gnorc and his minions had been dealt with and the Dragon Realms had more or less returned to normal... I say more or less because, for a full week, almost all of the Dragon Worlds were caught in a never-ending storm. Me and Spyro were particularly bummed about this because we liked to soak up sun. "Is this rain ever going to stop?" Spyro asked aloud with a groan. We were by the Elder Temple, where most of the other Artisan dragons were at, training the young Artisan dragons as well as some of the other baby dragons we had rescued in our quest, particularly Heloise and Cynder how to make arts and crafts.

"Yeah, I've forgotten what the sun looks like," I frowned as Sizzle simply rested on my backside from her being pelted with rain and it being a bit hard on her wings. She had grown to be the same size as Sparx during our downtime, but she still was a bit weaker than he was in terms of strength. And she was still deathly afraid of frogs. "We should go on vacation. Somewhere warm and sunny," Spyro said, that making me smile as I pointed over to the portal that I knew wouldn't have rain. "Dragon Shores! Of course! That place has a spell on it to prevent the place from experiencing rain!... How about it, guys? Feel up for a vacation at the beach?" Spyro smiled. I then smirked and started running off for the portal with Spyro close behind. "Last one there's a Doctor Shemp!" I smiled as we rushed into the portal and we smiled as we proceeded into the portal, expecting that we'd be going for a trip to the beach...

But when we got on the other side of the portal? We immediately knew we were most certainly NOT at Dragon Shores. The place looked more like a mining site with gigantic gems all over the place. "Um... did we take a wrong left turn at Magic Crafters or something? This looks nothing like the beach," I gawked as I then looked behind me and Spyro did too. We were both surprised and honestly dumbfounded to be seeing a group of four totally different looking characters behind us. One looked like a mole with glasses on his head and wearing a lab coat. Another looked like a bipedal cheetah with a confused look on his face. Then there was a... goat girl with brownish-red fur on her body, a dress with a skirt that barely covered her extremities (but the fur made it impossible to see anything, so that was okay I suppose), and she had a very cute look to her. And the final member looked like a small fairy that... I was mesmerized by her looks. Cute red hair, a dainty body, a yellow aura surrounding her body, and a dress that looked like it was full of summer cheer!

"Hey, stop staring, haven't you guys ever seen dragons before?" Spyro asked, that making the cheetah laugh a bit. "You're dragons?" he smiled. "You got a problem with that, pussy cat?" I frowned at his rudeness before something happened. Some strange explosion destroyed the portal we used to get here and I fell to the ground as I looked behind me to see who made the blast. It was some strange... reptile... thing with a giant horn on his head, purple cape, long ruby necklace, and holding a mean looking scepter on his person. And he was accompanied by two giant dinosaur creatures! One was bipedal and holding a club and the other was quadrupedal and had a very mean looking jawline. "Are you trying to keep something from me?" the smaller of the goons asked after sniffing the air.

"Um... who's these loonies and why'd they destroy our only ticket home?" I asked, wondering what these guys were. But when I spoke and the lizard saw both me and Spyro, he gasped and snarled. "DRAGONS?! You brought dragons to Avalar?! I HATE DRAGONS! NNNRAAAGGH!" the mean guy exclaimed as the fairy bravely rushed forward and zapped him with a wave of her wand, causing the guy to drop his scepter and for the fairy to try to escape with it... but then the green dinosaur chomped down on the scepter's power stone, then on the wand, and then trapped the fairy in its mouth! THAT was the breaking point for me as I did something I normally didn't do. "LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed as I rushed the giant green lizard with my ram horns and knocked him upside down on his back. Once I did that, I jumped high in the air and head bashed his stomach, the fairy flying out of his mouth and back towards a podium in the distance that had more giant gems surrounding it, as well as strange dino creatures. I immediately flew over there and checked on her, since she had just been inside that dino's stomach. She had burn marks on some parts of her body and a few scratches from the scepter shards, but otherwise, she was okay.

"Ogh... I saw my whole life flash before my eyes... t-thanks for saving me..." the fairy said with a stutter as I simply shielded her with my large wings. "I can't let an innocent and sexy thing like you get eaten before I even learn her name, can I?" I smiled at her, the fairy gasping and blushing at that. "Zoe. My name is Zoe," she smiled. "And I'm Blaze," I smirked back as the lizards then retreated before the smaller one glared at me. "I'll deal with you later, pipsqueak!" he growled at me before they finally left. "Who were those jerks anyways?" Sizzle asked. "That was Ripto and his cronies Gulp and Crush. And we have to get rid of them! They're causing all sorts of trouble around here... but we haven't got the time to explain anything," the goat girl said as she produced a strange book on her person. "Here, take this magic guidebook to Avalar. It'll help you better understand our worlds," she said as she presented a guidebook that Sparx took and kept in what I considered 'hidden space', me not knowing where it went, but him still having it on him.

"Right now, we've got to follow Ripto to see what he's getting up to. I'll meet you both in Summer Forest, okay?" the goat girl smiled as she left along with the cheetah and the mole guy, but Zoe still remained. "So, who were those guys and why did they bring us here again, Zoe?" I asked the gorgeous fairy that I just saved. "Well, the faun is Elora and she's pretty much the one in charge here before Ripto crashed the party. The cheetah was Hunter and he's quite athletic, if not a tiny bit scatter-brained. And the mole was the Professor, the smartest man in all of Avalar," Zoe said.

"Avalar? So this isn't the Dragon Realms... should've figured that from looking around the place and seeing a ton of gigantic gems. Back home, all the gems were tiny," Spyro smiled. "Actually, this is the world of Glimmer, one of the worlds in Summer Forest. The Gemcutters are deeper in the mines in this area and they've been experiencing issues with these lizards. They've been eating their gem crops and are a nuisance. I'm sure they'd give us something as a reward if we were to help out," Zoe explained. "And I guess we've gotta go along with it, right? I mean, no way to get home until we stop this Ripto character. Once we do that, we can finally go off to Dragon Shores," I smiled. "Yeah, sorry for getting you here on such short notice. We just knew that Ripto hated dragons and that a dragon may be our only way to stop him. But now we have two... but I must admit, I didn't expect that dragons would look so small," Zoe admitted.

"Well, we're not like the other dragons back home. See, we have this thing about our genetics that makes it so that we stopped growing at age 3. The only things that grew along with us were our wings and, luckily, mine are the largest of any dragon as opposed to overall size, which makes me the speediest little girl in all the Dragon Realms. Record holder of all the speedways and none of them having been beaten yet," I smiled as I then started to flame some lizards and smirked at how no gems dropped, but a strange white wisp did. I also made it apparent to collect the smaller gems around the place until Spyro and I made it into the inner areas of the mines and we saw a big rotund bear standing by the edge of a bridge... that wasn't extended. "Who's the fatty?" I asked.

"His name is Moneybags and he's a little bit greedy. He'll only let you access certain areas if you pay him in gems. I hate him with a passion, but he does try to do good sometimes... but only if gems are involved," Zoe frowned as we proceeded towards him and I noticed an area up above that had a ladder of sorts and a strange rat creature at the top wearing a mining helmet. "Is that food? Or is that a Gemcutter?" I asked Zoe. "That's a Gemcutter. Don't worry about food, Summer Forest has plenty of sheep," Zoe smiled at me. "Okay," I smirked as I flew up to the Gemcutter and he smiled at me. "Wow! Those are some pretty powerful wings you got there, miss! You think you could help me out here?" the Gemcutter smiled. "With what?" I smiled. "See, we need the light fixture in the middle of the cave to be active in order for us to play baseball this weekend. But the dumb lizards turned off the lights that correspond to it. If you flame the smaller lights within a set amount of time, they'll power the crystal back up again," he explained. "Ah, okay. Sure, I can do that with ease," I smiled at him as I flew off and started to light the different lamps around the place with my flame breath and not stopping until all of them were alight.

"Thanks for that, miss. Here, have this orb. It was mixed in with some of the baseballs," the Gemcutter said as he handed me a strange green sphere that had yellow rings around it. And I immediately felt some power from it. "This thing has some cool power in it... must be important," I smiled as I gave it to Sizz and she put it into her hidden space. We then proceeded back to join the others and collected the rest of the gems and helped the Gemcutters with two more different jobs. Killing annoying lizards that hid in burrows and lighting the outside lights, both of which got us an orb each. "Nice job, Blaze and Spyro! Now let's go off to Summer Forest," Zoe smiled as she led us to the area inside of a small house of sorts where we saw another Gemcutter.

"Thanks for all the help, you guys. Here, we think that you should have this as a token of our gratitude," the Gemcutter smiled as he gave me a golden pickaxe, which Sparx stuck in the guidebook, Zoe amazed at what had just happened as a portal appeared. "That's... That's a talisman! The gold pick! Are you sure we can have this?" Zoe asked him in shock. "But of course! You deserve it for helping us out so much," he smiled, me wondering if the thing was really that valuable. We then proceeded into the portal and I had to wonder, what would the rest of this Avalar world be like? I'd never seen these kinds of creatures before in the Dragon Realms minus fairies like Zoe, so what could we expect?


	16. Ch16: Wooden Idols and Hula Girls

Chapter 16

Once we got through the portal, we saw the 'faun' Elora looking a bit annoyed at something in the distance. And when I saw what was in the distance, that being a castle that now had banners in the visage of Ripto on them, I groaned at how ugly he looked. "Ugh, and I thought Gnasty Gnorc was ugly at one point," I groaned as Elora finally noticed us. "Oh, hello there, guys. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves before," Elora smiled at us as Zoe simply flew next to my head. "Name's Blaze. Zoe already told me you're Elora the faun... I don't mean to, but I have to ask... why is your skirt so short that it doesn't even cover your... you know," I asked, wondering if she'd answer.

"Just so you know, it only opens when I tell it to and it is well protected by my fur alone. But I get why you worry. Thanks... anyways, why is Zoe traveling with you and who is your purple friend?" Elora asked. "My name's Spyro," my partner smiled as Zoe began to speak. "I... I want to travel with Blaze, if that's alright, Elora... I owe her my life," Zoe smiled as she hugged her tiny arms around my neck and I smiled at her. She must've really cared for me after I saved her from death by Gulp's stomach. "Yeah, I'm actually surprised at how quickly and effectively you handled Gulp and rescued Zoe, Blaze. You've got some incredible speed," Elora smiled. "Yep, and we also apparently got something important from that Glimmer place. Something that Zoe calls a Talisman. Can you tell me more about them?" I asked Elora, her gasping at this and looking at me with a smile.

"There are 18 different Talismans in Avalar, each from one of the different worlds within each Homeworld. If you can collect them, they can be used to defeat Ripto and his goons Gulp and Crush," Elora said as I then heard a noise behind me and saw that Hunter the cheetah appeared out of the portal. "Ugh, Hunter, where in the world have you been?" Elora asked him in an annoyed fashion. "I... uh.. got a little lost," Hunter admitted. "Spyro and Blaze are going to help us collect the talismans!" Elora smiled. "We are?" Spyro asked. "They are?" Hunter asked from behind Spyro, me sending a warning flame at his feet, just a tiny one. "Hey!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Guys, look, there's no way you can get to Dragon Shores right now. Until Ripto and his monsters are taken care of and you get all the talismans and some orbs to power a Super Portal, you're stuck here," Elora said. "Okay, fine," Spyro smiled. "Just go get some talismans and orbs, give Ripto the old hotfoot, and be in Dragon Shores by dinnertime!" I smiled widely. "Okay... Elora? Can I travel alongside Blaze and Spyro... and Blaze?" Zoe asked, me smiling at her honesty. She really did have a crush on me. "Of course, Zoe. You can travel with her," Elora smirked at Zoe, the fairy girl then responding by kissing me on the cheek, which I smiled and blushed at, but was a bit surprised at how it didn't give me flame powers. I didn't dare mention it though, since I could tell Zoe was really into me. "Okay, Spyro. Let's collect some stuff around here and then go into the first portal we see. I'll take the first one I find you go to another one," I smiled at him as we proceeded forward and, after collecting some gems, I saw the first portal in front of me and I smiled. A place called Idol Springs.

"I'm going with you in there, Blaze..." Zoe smiled with a blush. "You really like Blaze, don't you Zoe?" Sizzle smiled. "Yeah... she's just... she saved my life and I would've died if it weren't for her... I want to stay with her until the end of time," Zoe said as she simply sat on my back and I smiled at how she was taking a rest for her wings. "Not to mention that... well... you look gorgeous to me... I can't really explain it, but you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Zoe smiled at me. "And you're very pretty and adorable yourself, Zoe," I smiled back at her as I then had us go through the portal and Spyro was left behind, him needing to go to an area with water to a different portal that I saw was named Colossus. "Can you swim in the waters in this world? Just curious," I smiled at Zoe. "In most of the liquids, yes, but not acid and most certainly not lava. Water makes up most of the things in this world," Zoe smiled as we then appeared in an area that I knew was a bit off. There were wooden idols that were in the area we were at and they held sticks with food on them and looked really mean and nasty. And I then saw a carpenter guy nearby. "Name's Blaze, sir. Is something going on?" I asked him.

"Blaze, the idols we were carving have come to life! They've locked us out of our temples and stolen our food! Please help us get rid of them and get our foreman rescued! He's in the furthest temple inland. Can't miss it. It's got a waterfall coming from the side," the worker said. "Understood," I smirked as I went to the tiki guy and flamed him, the tiki getting burnt to a crisp and falling to the ground, the one worker coming out and smashing the door's lock apart before looking at me. "By the way, our tool guy got locked in an underwater cavern down in that lake there. Can you go see if you can help him too?" the worker asked me. "Sure, I'll help," I smirked as I flew and dove underwater, Zoe following me and getting a bit drenched, but otherwise unhurt. "Whew! That water was chilly! Brr!" Zoe said after we exited on the other side and I saw the worker in question next to a toolbox.

"Whoa! A dragon? Can you possibly help me out?" the guy asked. "What do you need help with?" I asked him. "See, the idols we carved locked us out of our main toolbox here and I need to get in it to get my tools. But they rigged the locks to only open after we complete a series of 3 puzzles. The first of which is this one right next to me. You need to get all the blocks to become yellow instead of gray by jumping on them," the worker guy said, pointing to a set of 8 blocks and me smiling at them. "I have an idea of how to do this just by eyeballing it," I smiled as I simply jumped on all of the corners. And when I jumped on the final corner, the whole thing lit yellow before turning into green!

"Nice work! I would've never thought of that! Pretty smart! Now the second test is by the pond. Follow me," he said as he dove underwater and I followed after the guy, both of us emerging by a giant idol that had his mouth open and was locked to the ground. But of course, I also picked up all the gems under the water in the process. "This idol says that he's hungry and he won't be satisfied until he's eaten 10 fish. He's a bit picky about the fish he likes though. Only feed him blue and yellow fish. Avoid feeding him a red one or he'll spit all of the fish he already ate back out," the guy warned. "So a waiting game of frying fish into his mouth, is it? Zoe, you mind helping out with this?" I smirked at her. "You mean knocking fish that you may miss into his mouth?" she asked. "Bingo," I smiled at her with a wink, Sizzle smiling at how I was flirting with this Avalar fairy.

I then started to flame the yellow and blue fish into the idol's mouth and him eating them one by one as Zoe and I avoided feeding him red fish. After about 10 minutes, we finally gave him all 10 fish and he smiled and burped afterwards... strange how an idol made out of wood would be able to burp, but this was a different world after all. "Okay, now time for the finale. We'll need to go to the final temple area and to a colored block puzzle. You fight your way over there, I'll come around to each area as you defeat the idols," the worker said as I then proceeded to go through the area and clear out the enemies in the process, me getting all the loot in the process and, after trekking through nearly the whole place, we got to the block puzzle and the temple mentioned. "You wait here, I'm checking up on the foreman first," I said to him as I defeated the idol that was holding a worker hostage and the worker than unlocked the door for me to meet with the foreman.

"Thanks for saving us, miss dragon and fairy. If you ever want to be a worker on our crew, you're more than welcome... but for now, I ask that you take this talisman, the Jade Idol, as a token of our gratitude," the foreman smiled as he gave me a green idol made out of a jade, which I smiled at the craftsmanship of it. "Thanks, mister foreman," I smiled at him. "By the way, have you seen the hula girls nearby? They were supposed to do a dance for us earlier, but they haven't shown up since the idols went haywire and attacked," the foreman said with concern. "Don't worry, we'll try to find them," Zoe said with a smile as we then went down to the one worker by the colored stone puzzle and he smiled at how we got the talisman on our person and how Sizzle then hid it in her hidden space.

"Well, now that you have our talisman, maybe you can help with this block puzzle. You need to start with the blue star and then match it to the other stones by either color, top marker, or pedestal shape," the worker said as I then started with the blue star and looked at the other choices. After some careful thinking, I then did it in the correct order with the green star, the orange square, the orange moon, the white moon, and the blue circle, a small fanfare happened and we were then immediately warped back to the area with the toolbox and it opened up, revealing a ton of tools as well as an orb. "Thanks, guys! You're pretty smart! Here, you can have the green thing. It's not really supposed to be in there," the worker said as he gave us the orb and I smiled at it's power again. "Thanks," I smiled at him as I then looked at the water and Zoe looked a bit hesitant to go in there again. "Do I really have to go in that frigid water again?" she asked with a groan. "No, because you could always hide in my mouth," I smiled at Zoe, her gasping at the offer, but then Sizz whispering something in her ear.

"Oh, so she hides you in her mouth or throat whenever she wants to protect you from something?... Well, okay..." Zoe said as I opened my mouth and she went completely inside it, me gasping at how she was able to fit her entire body in my mouth (which was about as big as my head to the bottom of my neck) and how she tasted... she tasted amazing!... But I didn't want to say anything and instead shut my lips as I then dove into the water and appeared out of the water again, opening my mouth for Zoe to come out. "It was quite cozy in there, I will admit... almost like a sauna!" Zoe smiled. "That's cause of my fire sac I keep in my voice box. It's what gives me my flame breath," I smiled at her. "But you'd never think to use fire when someone's in your mouth, right?" Zoe smirked. "Of course not. They'd get burnt badly if that happened... wait... I see a firework up there.." I smiled as I saw a firework set at the top of the temple we were in front of and that it was pointed towards a reinforced chest atop an island raised above the water. "You stay here, Zoe. I'm going to set off the firework," I smiled as I flew up to the firework effortlessly and flamed the back of it, the firework soon launching from its position and hitting the chest. I then moved in and grabbed all the gems that fell from it.

"That looked so cool!" Zoe smiled. "I know, right? Now let's go find these hula girls that the foreman mentioned," I smiled as we took the upper route instead and saw more gems to collect as we made our way to the hula girls in question, us seeing that something was wrong. The girls were all scattered atop idol heads and a single hula girl was cuffed to a rock by a big idol with an umbrella on him. "That doesn't look good. Let's go see what we can do to help... wait... what's this?" I asked when I saw something that intrigued me. Some kind of gate that had a bit of power in it and it looking to have the picture of a wind circle for it. "That's a Supercharge power-up gate. Run through it and you'll enter a supercharge so long as you continuously run while using it. I bet if we can get all of these hula girls to that area with the giant idol, they could help free the one that's trapped!" Zoe gawked. "So crazy it just might work! Let's go for it, Blaze!" Sizzle smiled as she started to collect the gems around the area while I ran through the Supercharge, me smirking at the speed boost as I barreled through the different idol heads one by one until I got all 6 of the hula girls on the platform, them starting to make some kind of rain dance and me smirking when a lightning strike hit the idol and he exploded into numerous pieces, the chained hula girl getting freed in the process.

"Whew! Thank you, fine friends! I thought I'd never get freed! But thanks to you and the hula girls' rain dance, I'm now free to dance again! Please, take this orb! It could help you go places in your dreams!" she smiled as she gave us another orb and I smiled at how we now had 2 orbs, a talisman, and a total of 400 gems. "I believe we've collected everything here!" I smiled as I then heard some kind of fanfare from out of nowhere and wondered who did it. "When someone collects everything in one of Avalar's worlds, that fanfare plays automatically. Haven't heard it for a good few years," Zoe smiled. "Cool! Now let's get outta this joint and see how Spyro's doing," I smiled as we then left the world and we reappeared on the other side, meeting up with Elora in the process.

"Did you get the talisman?" Elora asked upon our arrival. "Yep, the Jade Idol... where's Spyro?" I asked. "He's over by the lake learning how to swim from Moneybags. He had to pay 500 gems to get Moneybags to teach him, the greedy bastard," Elora groaned. "Wow, even you hate Moneybags, huh? Sounds like he's a jerk," Sizzle gawked. "He is, but he does get the job done," Elora said as I then noticed something shiny above the pond... in a small cave. It looked to be bouncing against the ground. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked as I flew up to the cave and smiled as I got another orb and saw that there was some more treasure in this small cave. "I'm collecting these gems, Zoe. You wait there and I'll be down to help Spyro finish learning how to swim, 'kay?" I smiled at her from afar. "You got it, hon!" Zoe said, immediately gasping at saying that in front of Elora, which made me smile and blush a bit on my orange scales as well.


	17. Ch17: Turtles on the Beach

**Chapter 17**

After I helped Spyro finish learning how to swim underwater and also after helping him learn that dragons could actually breathe underwater as opposed to other creatures (wierd, isn't it?), we then went deeper into the Summer Forest castle from underneath the waves and appeared in a room on the other side. And after proceeding through some doors, we soon came across a duo of portals as well as me hearing the sound of an orb above us. "I think I'll go to the rainy level, Blaze," Spyro smiled. "Ah, Hurricos is the name of that place. Full of rain and the place utilizes electricity and machinery," Zoe smiled. "And I get the beach? You got yourself a deal," I smiled as I then flew up to the top of the area next to me and I saw that it held a couple stray gems as well as an orb, which Sizzle and I gladly picked up. "Hah! That was easy!" I smiled as I flew back down to Zoe and she smiled at me.

"Your wings sure are powerful. I know I'd never be able to fly up there with that fast a speed," Zoe said with a blush. "It's a gift," I smiled as I then looked to the portal with the beach and both of us entered it. We then appeared in a beach area with turtles in it, Sizzle gasping and trying to rush into my mouth when she saw them. "F-Frogs!" she exclaimed in fear as she forcibly opened my mouth and hid inside. "No, try turtles. Completely different species," Zoe smiled as she opened my mouth and fished Sizzle out of there, her looking a bit surprised but her then calming down when Zoe said what they really were. "Okay..." she sighed as she flew next to me and we approached the eldest of them, who was sitting and levitating over his shell with a trio of baby turtles playing nearby... and a bigger turtle that was non-sentient eating some grass.

"Hello there, fine travelers. Do you think you can escort the baby turtles to a safer area? Preferably by a bigger pond and with our elder? You'll be rewarded handsomely for helping us," the turtle smiled at us. "You can count on us. I've had some experience with babysitting little ones before," I smiled, talking about the baby dragons I had saved in particular. I then moved the bigger turtle to a nearby switch and the baby turtles went through the open door, me following them with Zoe close behind, her going over the wall instead of under along with me. And once we got on the other side, I immediately saw some enemies that weren't friendly and one of them dangerously close to one of the baby turtles, that being a strange diver guy with a shock stick. I immediately rammed his ass and that got the attention of some other enemies, specifically some strange quacking creatures wearing rubber ducky floaties and some purple creatures in the water that had snorkels and spears. I immediately attacked them and then, once they were all dealt with, I herded another grazing turtle to another switch and opened the way for the baby turtles. I then did the same with another turtle and then saw something I'd seen in the previous area. A giant box that had a picture of a turtle face on it.

"What is that thing?" I asked aloud as Zoe sighed. "The Waterworkers are at it again... they capture innocent creatures and love to drain water. Those shock stick guys are Waterworker employees," Zoe frowned. "Once we get these babies to safety, I say that we free these poor things from these boxes!" I said with seriousness as I followed after the baby turtles and had to protect them from some more spear goons as well as follow them to an open pool area with more spear wielding enemies and another rubber ducky guy. I flamed them all and then herded the final grazing turtle to the final switch, me meeting with a turtle that looked a bit older than the one at the start.

"Thank you, young dragon. The baby turtles will be safe here. Here, take this talisman for your good deed. The Turtle Medallion," the elder turtle smiled as I got the talisman and Sizz put it in her hidden space. "But we need to help the other creatures that got captured from the Waterworkers. How do we do that?" I asked Zoe. "I have an idea. We'll need to go back to the area with the stairs. Now that you've defeated enough enemies, the Superflame Powerup gate should be active. We can use that to blast the crates open and free the creatures trapped in those boxes," Zoe said. I nodded and we proceeded back to the area mentioned and I got through the gate, me gasping as the same power I felt from getting a fairy kiss in the Dragon Realms overcame my entire body! I smiled and rushed to an area that I could hear baby turtles cooing from and seeing them inside a cave that I had to free by stepping on a switch and blowing apart the box on the other side of a door.

"Come on out, little guys!" Zoe said as she helped them out of the cave and I stepped off the switch soon after. I then got a trio of crates around the areas we first arrived at as well as blasted open a reinforced chest in the process before it finally wore out. I then got into the Superflame gate again and proceeded to the area that had the larger pool. And once I got rid of the final two crates, the final crate revealed an orb trapped along with the baby turtles, which I immediately pocketed as I got out of the water and heard some guy singing at the top of a ladder nearby. "I'm-a gonna make turtle stew! Gonna cook 'em up and turn 'em into poo," I heard a strange creature at the top of the ladder singing, me gasping at how he was being so cruel. "Dare we?" I asked Zoe. "Do it," she frowned back as I got to his point and he looked surprised at us. "Who are you?" the guy asked me.

"An even better question is why are you trying to eat innocent turtles? They're most certainly sentient and everyone in Avalar knows it's illegal to eat a sentient creature!" Zoe frowned at the guy, who simply spat on her and covered her in saliva. "Like you have any ruling against me, little fairy. Just take this orb and go away so I can cook my stew," the rude cook frowned as he threw an orb at me and I simply looked at him with a frown. "Fat chance, ugly. We're saving these turtles from becoming your meal," I frowned at him as I went into the area and the guy growled as he then started to ring a triangle instrument. And when he did, I saw that it mesmerized the turtles that started popping out of some tubes, them trying to go into the pot willingly upon hearing the tones of the music! I charged the turtles out of the way and into a pool of water in front of the pot, them escaping once they got into contact with the water one by one with Zoe assisting as best as she could. And finally, after 35 turtles were rescued, the chef guy growled and looked at us with a glare.

"RATS! You saved every turtle on the beach! Bah! Take this! I was going to use it to buy potatoes, but now I don't need it... bitches," he growled as he gave up a second orb and I frowned at his name calling. "Murderer," I frowned at him as I then noticed the fanfare happen soon after and I gasped at how Sizz managed to get the rest of the gems in the level which were in the pool that the baby turtles retreated into to get away! "Yay! We got everything, so let's go back and see how Spyro is doing," I smiled. "I hope you realize that there are two more portals in Summer Forest. One is Ocean Speedway and the other is Aquaria Towers. The former has Hunter as the champion and the latter is a world that is filled to the brim with water. In fact, it's at the bottom of the ocean in an underwater city. So expect me to go in your mouth for our time there," Zoe frowned at me.

"Sure, I don't mind... besides, you tasted pretty good," I smiled at her, making her swat at me with her wand at that, which I giggled at how it tickled me a bit. "You deserved that," Sizzle smiled at me. "Hey, it was true," I smirked, Zoe smiling and looking at me with a kind of passion in her eyes. "You really think I'm hot and tasty?" Zoe smiled at me. "Yeah, both and more," I smiled at her. "Well... what say after all this business with Ripto is over, I go with you back to the Dragon Realms?... I would like it if I could stay with you and get to know your world a bit more," Zoe smiled. "That sounds like a dream come true, my cute and gorgeous fairy," I smiled at Zoe. "Oh, please, get a room," Sizzle frowned, making me and Zoe giggle a bit at how we were making her uncomfortable.


	18. Ch18: Watery Adventures

**Chapter 18**

When Zoe and I saw that Spyro hadn't returned from Hurricos yet, I noticed a nearby Hunter and he smiled at us. "Hey, kitty cat? Tell Spyro that Zoe and I are going to Ocean Speedway and to meet up with us for Aquaria Towers," I said to Hunter. "Be careful who you call kitty cat, little dragon girl. I'm the king of the speedways!" Hunter smiled. "Not for long. Not against these babies," I smiled as I let out my wings, which Hunter gawked at, since both of them were as big as two of me in terms of wingspan! "Impressive wingspan! I'm a bit jealous, honestly," Hunter smiled. "How? You don't have wings," Sizzle asked. "Heh, well when I'm in the speedways, I can use some folding wings to go around the course rather quickly," Hunter said. "Then how about a race? I bet you I can beat you in a race in the Speedway. Whoever gets the best time gets the bragging rights," I smiled. "And the race's prize of an orb if you break the record," Hunter said.

"Deal done. But then who will stay behind to tell Spyro about our progress?" I asked. "I can do that," I heard Elora say from behind me, her being next to a ladder. "Thanks, Elora. You're the best... next to Zoe that is," I smiled as I looked at my fairy crush with a flirty eye. "Can you please stop flirting with each other every five minutes?" Sizzle asked with a groan. "Fine, we'll stop flirting until we save the castle from Ripto. Is that fair with you, Blaze?" Zoe smiled at me. "Fair enough," I smirked. We then followed after Hunter into the portal and smiled when we entered the speedway and I saw that the pathway started with the rings and seeing that Hunter already started his run. We decided to watch from the grandstands to see how fast Hunter could really go.

"You look pretty speedy, little reptile. You think you may be able to defeat the course champion in Hunter?" one of the spectators said, her being a female fish person. "I'm the fastest dragon in all the Dragon Realms, of course I'm going to beat the record," I smiled at her. I then saw that Hunter had finished his run in only a minute and 10 seconds. "Hah! This'll be an easy trial to do," I smirked as I then started my run and I flew through the rings first with fast reflexes and speed, moving onto some arches afterwards and me getting done with them soon afterwards too. By the time I moved onto the boaters, I only had 20 seconds on the clock, me flaming all of the boaters in less than 10 seconds and then moving onto the car drivers. I completed the run in only 50 seconds, me smiling as I got the winnings in gems and the orb as well as serious bragging rights! "Congratulations, Blaze! You got the world record! No one has ever been that fast in this speedway!" Zoe smiled as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled at that. "Thanks, babe. Now that we served Hunter, I think we should go off to Aquaria Towers," I smiled. "Should I go in your mouth now then?" Zoe smiled. "Anytime you wish," I smirked, Zoe then forcing my mouth open and putting her whole body in it again, me smiling at her taste once again... the sweetest taste ever. Almost like a cheesecake!

I smiled and cooed at her taste as I then appeared out of the portal and Spyro looked at me with a smile. "Say, where's Zoe at?" Spyro asked, Sizz answering the question while I opened my mouth for Zoe to say hi really quick. "Zoe doesn't like the cold water, so she's going to be staying in Blaze's mouth during our time at Aquaria Towers," Sizzle smiled. "Oh, like how you stay in her throat when she wants to protect you from frogs, right?" Sparx smiled. "Yes... yeah," Sizz frowned. "Sizzle is scared of frogs, isn't she?" Zoe asked from inside my mouth. "Mmhmm," I hummed with a frown. "Haha! That tickles!" Zoe giggled inside my mouth, which made me smile. We then proceeded to the portal in question and before we got there, I heard a familiar dinging sound on the other side of a door. I saw a switch and hit it with my pay, surprised when the door that led to what I could assume was the orb closed up on me on the other side... and I noted that there were two open windows. I hit the switch again and then flew out of the open window and towards the now-opened up door to grab the orb and I smiled when I then heard the fanfare happen immediately afterwords!

"You just got everything in Summer Forest? Cool!" Zoe smiled from in my mouth, which I smiled at as I then approached the portal to Aquaria Towers with Spyro following me, us entering and seeing something immediately wrong. First off, the place looked to have been watery at one point, but the place no longer had water in it! And I then saw a seahorse nearby that looked very dehydrated and unable to move. "Are you okay?" Spyro asked him. "The funny looking guys with the shock sticks have drained all our water... we can't get it back unless someone activates the switches they're guarding..." the seahorse said with a few stagnant breaths as I glared at the guy nearby and saw that he was a Waterworker. I glared him down and charged him, defeating him while hitting the switch at the same time, Zoe a bit surprised by the sudden bump. "Did something happen?" Zoe asked from in my mouth, Sizzle answering her question. "The Waterworkers drained Aquaria Towers's water supply! We need to hit these red switches to bring the water back into the place," Sizzle said. "Dammit, those guys are getting on my nerves. Once this Ripto business is dealt with, I'm going to tell Elora to give those Waterworkers the boot! They're causing nothing but trouble for the Summer Forest!" Zoe growled as we moved to the next area after collecting the gems and I saw another Waterworker and a sheep wearing an air helmet, which I thought was adorable.

I immediately rammed the second guy and hit the switch, us getting more water to work with as well as going into the next area to see some shock stick users underwater along with some crabs, which both of them were fighting with each other. I simply hit both to call it a day, there being two of each. After that, we popped out of the water and saw Moneybags next to a submarine that looked like a giant metal shark. "How is Aquaria Towers tickling your fancy, Spyro and Blaze?" he asked. I simply gave an okay sign with my paw. "Shame that you can't get past the metal sharks up ahead though. One bite and you're a goner! But I suppose I could lend you my shark-proof submarine for... 200 gems?" Moneybags smiled as he wagged his bag full of gems a bit. I sighed through my nose and gave him 200 gems with Sizzle's help, him smiling at that. "Thanks for your business. Feel free to use this submarine whenever you wish," Moneybags smiled as I got into it with Spyro and we saw that the sharks were actually guarding some gems.

"There should be a Superflame Powerup somewhere in this world to handle the metal sharks, but I'd rather Spyro use it instead of you, Blaze. After all, even if you use it underwater, the Superflame could still burn me," Zoe said inside my mouth. "Okay, I can handle that much," Spyro smiled as I took care of the final Waterworker and hit the switch, me smiling as the entire place flooded and we were now completely submerged in water once more. We collected the gems around the immediate area and saw a seahorse by a flag of sorts. "Our world is wet again! Please take this talisman to remember us by and for giving us the gift of water once more!" the seahorse smiled as he gave me a conch shell that I smiled at. It was filled with power despite it being a conch shell. "I recommend going above our city through that pipe up there. You can explore the outside world beyond Aquaria Towers and find more goodies up there," the seahorse said, me smiling and giggling internally at that. I then moved up through the hole while Spyro stayed behind so he could collect the other things and take care of those nasty metal sharks. And once I got out of the hole in the top, I got a ton of stray gems before noticing a seahorse that had fins on its back that were incredibly large and looked like a crown.

"Excuse me, miss dragon? Can you help me out?" the seahorse asked, me swimming towards him and nodding. "The Waterworkers have kidnapped 6 of my children and have hidden them in the tops of these 6 numbered towers. I've bought some explosives to blow the doors open, but I'm not agile enough to reach them from the heavily defended insides. If you can make it to the top of the 6 numbered towers, turn off their defenses, and rescue my 6 children, I'll give you 3 orbs for your trouble," the seahorse said, me almost gasping at that, but holding it in because of Zoe being in my mouth. I immediately gave a peace sign as my answer and the king then blew up the door for the first tower. I then went into it and noticed the hazard was a few electrical traps. I simply waited and zoomed up the tower once the electricity died down, allowing me to take out the power supply and for the seahorse to escape unscathed. I then heard another blast nearby and proceeded up the second tower, which had even more electricity inside of it.

When I went up this one, I had to stop at certain points to prevent from getting fried. But it was, once again, easy as pie as I rescued the seahorse kid and then I proceeded back down the tube as I heard the next blast from underneath us. And when I saw the third door was where we started at, I smiled and proceeded in, seeing that this tower's defense was just a pitiful crab. I rescued the seahorse quite easily, same with the tower next to it, the 4th one. I then heard a blast in the area with the second switch and proceeded in that area to go to the tower there. I also saw Spyro coming down the watery areas from that area and him looking at me with a wave as he seemed to still have Superflame on his person. I went to the tower and went up it, seeing it had two crabs within as well as alternating electrical traps. I managed to dodge the traps and kill the crabs, rescuing the 5th seahorse in the process and hearing a quite distant blast back by the final switch. I proceeded to go that way while Spyro went to a hidden area that I saw had more metal sharks in it and I saw he took care of the metal sharks by Moneybags.

I swam down the tunnels and over to the final tower where I saw it was going to be a bit tougher. This final tower had the electrical traps moving upwards and then coming back down for a second go to have extra danger. I moved right behind the one that went upwards and didn't slow down or speed up to fast. I then reached the top and took out the power supply, the seahorse smiling and going back to the king as I then went to him and saw he had his 6 children once again. "Thank you so much, young dragoness! Please, take these orbs. I heard from the bear that sold me these explosives that you were collecting them, so they're all yours," the seahorse dad smiled as he gave me the three orbs and, soon afterwards, I heard the fanfare occur.

"I heard the trumpets! Great job, Blaze! Now we can leave this place and I can finally get out of your mouth," Zoe smiled as I proceeded down the tubes and met up with Spyro by the portal to leave, both of us going through and smiling at how we no longer felt wet as we came out on the other side and into the area of Summer Forest. After I hit the ground, I opened my mouth and Zoe flew out and shook herself off both in the air and on the grass, there being quite a bit of spit on her, but her not seeming to mind that much. "When we kick Ripto out of Summer Forest, I'm going to take a bath in the pool at Autumn Plains," Zoe smiled. "Sounds like a plan. But first, we need to go after Ripto and his cronies in this castle... but where could they be?" I asked. "They're most certainly in the dungeon. Once we approach the door with the 6 talismans, it'll open up," Zoe explained. "Okay, then let's go off," I smiled as we then proceeded to the door in question and Zoe opened it up, me seeing a giant hole in the center. "Well, this'll be a pain in the ass," I groaned as I approached the hole with Spyro. "I'll tell you about how Ripto arrived here in the first place on our trip down," Zoe said as we then jumped down the hole and Zoe started to tell us the tale.


	19. Ch19: Clash With Crush

**Chapter 19**

 _You see, last week in the Winter Tundra, the Professor and our group was researching new portal technologies with a new Super Portal, one that could allow the denizens of other worlds to be brought to our own. "There. That's the last orb in place! Now all we need are some coordinates," the Professor said after adjusting the final orb into the slot for the Super Portal, which required 64 in order to function. Hunter then smiled and swiped the remote from the Professor. "I got it. How about '22475? That's my birthday!" he smiled as he typed in the coordinates against Elora's warnings. And soon after the portal opened, Ripto flew through and soon was crushed slightly by Gulp landing on top of him and Crush simply walking through._

 _"Get off me! Get off me you miserable clout!" Ripto growled at Gulp, him moving as we all looked on dumbfounded at the trio that had come through. They did not look like good news. "Why can't either.. of... you?" Ripto gawked as he looked at our group and was stunned by our appearances as well. "Where are we?" he asked as he then started to sniff the air, even grabbing the professor by the collar and sniffing him before throwing him back at Elora, busting his glasses in the process. "No dragons! Wonderful! Crush! Go back and pack my bags! We're moving in!" Ripto smiled as he then glared at our group menacingly. "Say hello to your new king," Ripto smiled, Elora looking very concerned. "Professor! Shut it down! Hurry!" Elora said in fear of the guys. "Oh my! I-I can't see the switch! I've broken my glasses!" the Professor gasped as Crush looked confused on how portals operated, Elora then changing her attention to me. "Zoe, tell all your friends to gather the orbs and scatter them throughout Avalar! Quickly!" Elora said, me immediately telling the other fairies that and them all warping to my location, us then grabbing the orbs from the portal just before Crush would've went into it!_

 _"NO! Gulp! Crush! Get the orbs now!" Ripto exclaimed, the duo trying to chase the fairies, but failing due to our small size, our agility, and our flight over their walking. Ripto then grabbed hold of one of the orbs my one fairy friend was flying away with and her leaving that particular orb somewhere in Summer Forest along with Ripto himself. "This is bad news for Avalar... Hunter! Why didn't you go after him?" Elora scolded Hunter, as it was his fault that everything had happened. "Well... I would've... but didn't he say something about not liking dragons?" Hunter asked, that making us all think and get smiles on our faces. "Can we get a dragon to help us?" Elora gawked at that. "Well, we'd need to find a world that has a strong kind of link to these creatures... according to my books on dragons, they are very affiliated with gems... how about Glimmer?" the Professor smiled. We then proceeded off and, a week later and after collecting two different orbs to power the portal, we got you and Spyro to our world._

* * *

"So that's how it all went down, huh? I didn't expect that Hunter was that dumb," I admitted. "He didn't know any better, besides, nobody knew what would've come out of that portal," Zoe admitted. "Yeah, for all you know, it could've been a demon dog from Dark Passage. In the light, they're tiny and cute. But in darkness, they turn into hell hounds with flaming mouths and a circular mouth with teeth all through it," I said. "Sounds terrifying! Did you actually have those in your world?" Zoe asked. "Yes, we did. Luckily, though they are quick, they are weak to fire breath from our mouths and you can make them quite ineffective if you get them in the light," I smiled as I noticed that we had finally reached the dungeon and I looked around and saw Ripto on a ledge nearby and looking perturbed at our presence. "You?! How'd you get here so fast?!" Ripto asked. "Not telling, unicorn lizard," I smiled at him, which I could tell made him mad.

"Crush! Come out and smash these punks into pancakes! But leave the fairy alive! I'll give her to Gulp as a treat," Ripto smirked, me snarling and blowing a flame out of my nose when he said that. "You better not think of hurting Zoe, bastard!" I growled as Crush came out and I looked at the outside of the arena with a smile. We were surrounded by lava in the arena and Crush looked a bit tough, but not tough enough for my speedy ram horns. "Hey, Crush, was it? Wanna know how painful it was for Gulp when I smacked him in the belly?" I smiled as I took a running stance and Crush growled at me, charging at me with his club and me rushing towards him and smacking him directly into the stomach, sending his body out of the arena and into the lava, him yelling a loud roar of pain as his entire tail got burnt off by the lava, Ripto gasping at how tough I was. And Crush looked scared of me too. "Round two?" I smiled at the big lug, him looking at me with fear as he stood in place, petrified. I smirked and charged him again, smacking him again in the stomach and sending him into the lava again, Crush gasping as his feet were trapped in the lava and he slowly sunk and burnt to a crisp in it.

"NO! CRUSH!" Ripto exclaimed angrily at me. "You may have defeated that simpleton, but Gulp will put you in your place!" Ripto frowned at us. "Bring it on, shortcake!" Spyro smirked. "NNRRAGH! GULP! GET IN HERE NOW!" Ripto exclaimed, Gulp appearing from a door and it looking a bit too small for him as he couldn't even get through. "Destroy them. And make sure it's painful!" Ripto said, me smiling at how the roof then started to cave in around him from Gulp trying to move the door up on his own. "WHAT?! The roof?! GULP! Get me out of here!... So long, dragons!" Ripto growled as he and Gulp disappeared through the same door, me smirking at that. "What wusses," I smiled as Spyro's guidebook glowed brightly and I felt some kind of power get restored to the castle. "YES! Ripto's influence has left the Summer Forest! Now time to go to Autumn Plains. I have a feeling that will be Ripto's next stop, as it has more worlds to work with and it has a much more impressive castle. But I"m still taking that bath in the pool when we get there," Zoe said. "But of course," I smiled at Zoe as she waved her wand and we gasped as we were warped to an area that looked to be quite beautiful, especially with the grand castle in front of us and the numerous portals around the yard we were currently in. I saw at least 4 of them. "Bath time," Zoe smiled as she went to the water and sighed, looking at Spyro with a frown. "Can you turn away while I undress, Spyro? I'd prefer it if Blaze is the only one to see me without clothes," Zoe smirked, me blushing profusely as Spyro smiled and turned around, me looking at Sparx with a frown. "If he turns his head, smack him for me," I said to Sparx. "You got it," Sparx smiled.

I then smiled and gawked as Zoe undressed her clothes, me amazed at the stellar body she kept underneath that gorgeous dress. She was so sexy for any fairy I'd ever seen before... her skin was so smooth, her breasts had small tattoos on them to mark her fairy powers, and she had a very curvy body. I really wanted to whistle, but I didn't want to be rude. "You look stunning, Zoe," I smiled at her as she dipped into the water and started to wash her body off with her wand, which I smiled at. "Thanks, Blaze... you're the only one I've ever allowed to see me like this, you know? Only my parents have previously seen my body, and that was back when I was 16 and I came down with a sickness... one that prevented me from movement for 5 days straight. They had to wash me and clothe me and it was a bit embarrassing looking back on it," Zoe smiled as she finished washing as quickly as she started and started to dry off on the grass. "Well, I'm honored to be able to see your gorgeous body, Zoe," I smiled as she then started to dress again and I smiled at how Spyro hadn't turned once.

"By the way, you're quite a gentleman for not peeking once, Spyro. Very admirable," Zoe smiled at the purple dragon once she finished redressing. "I will admit that I really wanted to see you, I won't deny that. But... I kind of like Elora a bit myself," Spyro smirked. "Well, she does look kinda cute. But you know you wouldn't be able to have kids together, right?" Sizzle said. "Well, we could always try," Spyro smiled. "I think both of you are getting a bit ahead of yourselves. Elora isn't really that easy to crack when it comes to relationships. Trust me, I've seen her turn away numerous boyfriends in the past," Zoe admitted. But as she said that, I saw a small commotion happen by a ladder in the distance. "Rip and to," I frowned as I saw him knock Moneybags off of the top of the ladder and the castle's banners then turned into Ripto's ugly insignia. "Well, now that we know Ripto is here, let's get going to these different levels... what's that level over there that looks turned off?" I asked. "That's Zephyr. That world is constantly warring with the Breeze Harbor residents and vice versa. Expect a war zone going on in either of their worlds," Zoe smiled at me. "Sounds adventurous! I'm going for Zephyr. Spyro can handle Breeze Harbor in the meantime. After all, we don't want them to get confused about one or the other switching sides," I smiled. "I agree on that much," Spyro smirked. "Sadly, the only way to go to Zephyr is to pay Moneybags 300 gems. You'll need to scrape his ass off the ground and fork over the gems in order for him to turn on the portal for us," Zoe said. "No matter. Anyways, what are the natives like in Zephyr?" I smiled. "Sentient worms and grubs. And the Breeze Builders are sentient birds. Zephyr is kinda on the losing side," Zoe smirked.


	20. Ch20: Bombs Away!

**Chapter 20**

After I paid Moneybags 300 gems, he escorted me over to the portal that held Zephyr and turned it on for me and Zoe to enter. Once we did so, I noted that when we got onto the ground, we heard cannons, bombs, and tons of explosions the moment we entered the territory, a giant slug creature looking at me while hanging onto a pot on his head. "Looks like we've got a situation here, ladies! The Breeze Builders have been attacking us nonstop for five days straight! We've been looking for volunteers to go in and blow up their munitions building... looks like you're it!" the slug said, me smiling at that as I looked at the opponents we were facing. All of them flyers, much like me. I admired the challenge and proceeded to fly around the battlefield, hitting the birds carrying the ammo first so the tinier flightless birds wouldn't have any to speak of. "Good idea," Zoe smiled as I then went back down to the ground and attacked the flightless birds, dodging some leftover bombs that they spat out on the occasion.

Once I got the birds taken care of, I then moved on and saw a slug trying and failing to bomb a bird with a cannon, me smiling as Zoe looked at the blubber with a smile. "Step aside, mister. I'm a good cannon user, so let me handle this," Zoe smiled. "If you say so, soldier! Get that bird and bust down that door!" the slug said as Zoe took his position and he shot a cannon shot at the bird, it being a one-hit kill and then her blowing up the door and turning around to hit another door behind her as well as a reinforced chest nearby, me collecting the gems afterwards and being amazed by how good she was at shooting at stuff. "Nice shootin', lady! You're the best darn shooter I've ever seen!" the soldier smiled.

I then smiled at a nearby balloon and popped it, collecting gems that fell from the jar attached to it afterwards as well as the gems behind the second door Zoe blew up. "One more thing to love about you, Zoe," I smiled at her as we then moved forward and attacked some more Breeze Builders that were throwing TNT around and some more flightless birds in the process. And once we got out of the caves and the house, we saw another cannon and Zoe immediately got on it and blasted another shot at the door, me smiling at her cannon fingers as we then rushed forward and took out some more bird enemies and collected more gems until we came across a bigger cannon and a door further away. "Oh yeah, time to blow up the door again," Zoe smiled as she sent a shot at the building and, after the door was dealt with and she shot another round at a reinforced chest, we saw the entire building explode as well as all the ammo inside. "Whoa... guess we found the munitions building... I'll check on the slug guy that is in that place... shocking how he didn't explode with the whole building," I gawked as I proceeded out and checked on the slug.

"Whoa... what an explosion! Good thing I had my lucky helmet on today! Here, take this talisman, as ordered by the captain. Good job, soldiers!" the slug smiled as he gave me a... red jeweled bomb... "That's the Ruby Bomb. Make sure you don't light it, or BOOM! Haha!" the slug smirked at me. "Oookay..." I smiled as I had Sizz hold onto it instead. "Now that that happened, I think that we should check for orbs. I found one in that door that I blew up, so where could we find some more?" Zoe asked as I heard some commotion going on underneath us that included strange mooing sounds. "Ack! Come on back, lil' cowleks! The bombs are gone... oh..." said a pink-colored slug that sounded female. "There's someone that looks like they need help," I smiled as I led Zoe down to the girl and smiled at her. "You look like you could use some help. What's going on?" I smiled at her.

"I'm Lil' Bo Peep. My cowleks just ran off again. So many bombs go off every day that they get scared and run off every day... can you help herd 'em back in the pen? I'll give you a shiny green thing as payment," the female slug smiled. "You got a deal. Let's go herd some cowleks... what do they look like, anyways?" Zoe asked. "They're spotted mini elephants that make cow sounds," Bo Peep smiled. "Understood," I smirked as we proceeded down to get the cowleks, seeing a trio of them in the immediate area and helping them getting up to the area with the pen. Once we got them in the pen, Bo Peep smiled. "You're doing great. The two remaining cowleks ran a bit further into that far-off cave, though," Bo Peep said. "No fret," Zoe smiled as we proceeded towards the cave in question while collecting the gems and we came across another slug, who looked a bit distraught.

"What light by yonder window breaks?" the slug asked. "That window up there with the bird?" I asked. "Exactly! I've been trying to find a way up there to save my beloved Juliet... if we can be together, we may finally get our different worlds to stop fighting!" the slug said with a sigh. "I can help out," I smiled as I flew up to the window that I saw had bars in it and saw that the other side was unlocked and I opened it up. "Romeo? Romeo? Wherefore art thou Romeo?" the bird asked... and 'her' voice... sounded a bit off... almost like a dude. "He's uh... down there," I said, pointing down to the cave in question.

"Oh, thank you! You can have this, I don't need it anymore," Juliet said as she gave me an orb and I saw Zoe had herded the two cowleks to the ledge, her using some kind of magic to make them float off the ground and get back on the ground by the cave. I then smiled and collected the gems in the area before going back over to Zoe and I helped her get the cowleks the rest of the way to the pen, Bo Peep looking impressed by our work. "Thanks a load, girls! Here's your prize," Bo Peep smiled as she gave us our orb and I smiled. "There are still 2 cowleks out there somewhere though... but I haven't seen them in days..." Bo Peep frowned, me seeing a ladder in a nearby cave and getting an idea. "Follow me, Zoe," I smiled at my fairy girlfriend as we flew up the ladder and I saw that there were a few things at the top of the ladder. First off, the cowleks were trapped at the bottom of large hills. Second, there were two more Breeze Builder birds flying about the place. Third, a reinforced chest and a Superflame. And fourth, a strange vase with a question mark on it. "Ugh, is that the magic vase? I'll make this easier for you after you handle the Breeze Builders," Zoe smiled at me, which I responded by flying to the birds and flaming them out of the sky and me going over to the Superflame gate and walking through it. Zoe then cast some kind of spell on the vase and the top popped off of it soon after, her pouring out a good few gems from it afterwards, which Sizz happily gathered up as I blew up the chest and I wondered how we'd get the cowleks out of their predicament.

"You don't need to worry if you Superflame a cowlek. Their hides are able to withstand the hottest of flames and heat," Zoe said. "Well alright then," I smiled as I shot some blasts at the cowleks and they mooed loudly as they got sent up the hills bit by bit until we got them to the hill with the ladder. Zoe smiled and helped them down with her levitation magic before petering out and landing on my head after doing so. "Mmm... need to recharge my magic after doing those spells..." Zoe smiled as she wrapped her hands around my neck and started to sleep there, which made me smile. "Sleep tight, hon," I smiled as I helped the cowleks back to their pen. "Well I am impressed! You found all 7 cowleks! Here's a fair reward," Bo Peep smiled as I got the orb and, after I got it, the fanfare happened... though instead of trumpets, I heard kittens meowing instead. "Aw! Where are the kittens?" I smiled, wondering where they could be. "Not anywhere near here, I'll tell ya that," Bo Peep smiled. "Dangit... well, time to report back to Autumn Plains," I smiled as I flew me and Zoe up to the portal and went through it, me seeing Elora by a whirlwind nearby and her looking at me with a smile.

"Is Zoe all tuckered out or something?" Elora smiled as Zoe cooed on my back in her sleep. "Yeah, she got a bit drained from using her magic a bit too much in Zephyr. She used levitation magic on some escaped cowleks and she opened a magic vase with her magic. What is a magic vase anyways?" Sizzle asked. "Magic vases are a special type of chest that can only be opened after hitting them numerous times. But with each time that you hit them, it warps away to a different location. They're quite the nuisance to get... by the way, where's Spyro?" Elora asked. I noticed that he wasn't around anywhere and smiled. "He must still be in Breeze Harbor... what's this whirlwind lead to?" I asked. "It leads to Metro Speedway, the champion being none other than Zoe herself," Elora smiled, me getting wide eyes at that. "Well, I think I'll do the speedway then," I smirked as I flew up to the portal and collected two red gems before going into it and immediately getting into the action as Zoe held on tight, even in her sleep.

The first thing I saw were pigeons on switches, which I flamed off and saw that it had an effect on the level with each one I hit. And once I got 5 of them, I entered an area that had bungee jumpers. I hit the bungee jumpers as well as the pigeons, getting all of them in 20 seconds flat before moving onto some archways. After going through a few of them, I encountered something that bugged me. Small blue guys holding up 'slow' signs. "Nobody tells me to slow down!" I smiled as I flamed them one by one until all of them were defeated and I saw I had 45 seconds on the clock. By the time I got the rest of the archways, the clock said 55, me hearing a fanfare as I got the gems and an orb for getting the record! "Mm... record broken..." Zoe smiled in her sleep as she kissed me again, which I smiled and blushed at. She was kissing me in her sleep, which even Sizzle thought was adorable. "Aw! That's so cute!" she smirked as we left the speedway and only then saw Spyro meeting up with Elora, me smiling as I overheard their conversation.

"So... Elora... I wanted to ask you... are you available? Like, after Ripto is gone... do you think we could... be a couple? Like Blaze and Zoe?" Spyro asked Elora, me smiling at how he was actually being a bit shy. "You really want to be my boyfriend, Spyro?" Elora smiled as she kissed Spyro on the forehead, me smirking at that. "I accept, but you need to know my conditions. First off, no being rude when talking about my body. Second, no cheating. And third, I want to wait awhile for sex. Just to get to know you first," Elora smiled. "I agree to all of the above conditions," Spyro smiled. "Okay then, hot stuff," Elora smiled as she kissed Spyro again, this time on the lips, which made me smirk at how Spyro got a bit dazed from the kiss. "Looks like things are looking up for you, Spyro," I smiled at him from afar. "Y-You saw that, didn't you?.. Awkward... heh," Elora smiled. "Yeah, but me and Zoe act the same way, so it's no big deal. So, which world should we go to next?" I smirked at Spyro. "I was thinking I could go to Crystal Glacier while you go to this portal," Spyro said as I saw the title and smiled. "Skelos Badlands, eh? Sounds dangerous. Me like dangerous," I smirked. "It's full of lava and dinosaurs, so yes, it is," Elora said. "Okay, I'm going for it," I smiled as Zoe simply gripped my neck tighter in her sleep and cooed again. "Soft..." she smiled. Weird how she thought my scaled neck was soft, but I ignored that as I went into the level with the dinos and the lava, wondering what to expect.


	21. Ch21: No Rocks, Try Rock Monsters!

**Chapter 21**

I managed to handle Skelos Badlands with ease despite the issue of needing to go after the magic vase on my own without Zoe's help. And I also had to help defeat some giant lizards before they could eat the cavemen, that earning me 2 orbs. The Talisman was the Ancient Bone and I got another orb by helping a guy's skeleton friend recover all of his bones. And after I left the portal, I saw Spyro exiting his portal at nearly the same time. "We ready to go to the next part of the castle? You'll need to climb up a ladder to go there, Spyro," I said to him. "Yeah, I think I know the gist of how to climb up ladders. Just use my claws and I can get a good grip," Spyro smiled as we proceeded to that part of the castle and started to climb up the place until we saw a portal that looked quite cool and desert-like. "I think I can go to this level. You can go to the next level," Spyro smirked at me. "Fine, fair enough," I smiled at him as I then proceeded down the stairs after collecting the gems and smiled at how the next portal led to a nighttime area with green hills. "Fracture Hills. That place has bagpipe playing Satyrs and Earthshapers, which are a bit of a trouble-making group of rock people," Zoe said, her having woke up halfway through our adventures in Skelos Badlands, but only after I opened the magic vase.

"Did you have a good sleep, Zoe? I've been meaning to ask," I smiled at her. "Yeah.. your head is like a soft pillow," Zoe smiled. "Well, just a fair warning, I broke your record in Metro Speedway. Is that okay?" I smiled. "Heh, I don't mind at all. Besides, it just means I can try to compete with you in trying to best your score," Zoe smiled at me with her usual spunk as I proceeded through the portal. Once I got into the world of Fracture Hills, I saw something that didn't look good. A female faun looked a bit perturbed at something that felt a bit too familiar. A male goat-like person (fairly sure it was a goat this time) was trapped in stone and looked like he had a bagpipe on him. "Well, hello there, short stuff. Shame ya had to come at this time of night. Like, the Earthshapers totally encased our castle in stone as well as the satyrs. Not only that, but, um, my friend is trapped in the castle itself," the faun said with an attitude in her voice. "I'm guessing you don't know Elora at all?" I asked her as I freed the satyr, him immediately playing on his bagpipe as the faun responded to my question. "Humph! Elora happens to be my sister, just so you know! But she decided to, like, leave Fracture Hills and be the ruler of Avalar. Good for her, but I totally wish she could visit home more often, you know?" the faun said with sass. "I wonder if Elora used to have a sassy attitude..." Sizzle said to my ear with a smirk as the satyr looked at me after a part of the castle became freed from the stone.

"Thank you for releasing me, young dragoness. You will need to rescue all 6 satyrs in Fracture Hills before you can access the castle," the satyr said with a foreign accent, which made me smile. "Okay, now time to rescue the rest of the satyrs while also grabbing the gems and seeing if anyone else could use some help," I smiled as I proceeded down towards the hills and immediately got jumped by something that made me gasp. A bush came to life and tried to eat me! Luckily, he was a bush, so after he closed his mouth on me, I flamed him from the inside-out and didn't get hurt save for a few bramble scratches. "Damn, this is Misty Bog all over again!" I groaned as I noticed a tree with a beehive on it and carefully approached, wondering if it was alive too. And sure enough, when I got close enough to it, the tree opened up some eyes it had and tried to anger the bees in the hive, me dodging them as I flamed the tree, the beehive also getting burnt to a crisp with the bees within. "Remind me why I chose this world again? Even the plants are trying to kill me!" I complained as I rescued the 4th satyr in a row, the castle now only having a small bit of rock remaining on it. "Only 2 more to rescue," I smiled as we proceeded down the hills some more and handled even more angry plants until we freed the final satyr and I noticed another faun next to a door that looked unable to be opened.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" I asked her. "Yeah, something is wrong... My best friend is locked in this room and lost the key... if you can Supercharge your way through the door using that Supercharge gate down there, you may be able to save her!... Just be careful of the area past the first locked gate down there. It's riddled with Earthshapers," the faun said with no sass at all. "Okay, I'll be sure to be careful of them," I smiled as I rushed into the Supercharge gate and jumped through the door, gasping as I immediately rammed right into an Earthshaper and the force of my speed was so powerful, I smashed his entire body to bits, but also lost my Supercharge ability... but it did make me noticed something nearby that made me gasp. It was a female faun that was trapped in some kind of stone by her feet only! And she had a bow and arrow on her. I then went up to her and questioned her. "What the heck happened here?" I asked her.

"Just stand still, he says. I'll turn your hooves into gold, he says... Ugh! How I hate that stupid alchemist! Get him out of that place and tell him to give me a potion to free my dainty hooves from this imprisonment!" the faun said in annoyance and me frowning at that as did Zoe. "The alchemist? You do know that his gold potion is still in development, right? He tried it on Hunter a few weeks ago and the same thing happened to him," Zoe frowned. "Dammit... note to self. Don't believe everything you hear, especially from an old, nutty shut-in," the faun said as I moved around the different Earthshapers until I reached the house of the Alchemist, who looked quite old and was definitely a goat person. 95 percent sure.

"Are you here to help deliver the potion to young Shiri?" the Alchemist asked. "Yes, we are. Just give me the potion and I'll give it to her," Zoe said. "Be careful with it, young fairy. And make sure it gets on the rocks and not her body," the Alchemist said. "I already know this, because I had to help Hunter in the same way," Zoe frowned as she grabbed the potion and we flew back over to the cave and the girl named Shiri smiled at the potion. "Will that free my feet?" she asked with a smile. "Yes, it will... hold still," Zoe said as she then poured the concoction on the rocks and I smiled at how they melted off and the hooves remained intact... and I smiled at something about them that the others didn't notice. "Uh, Shiri, was it? Look at your hooves," I smiled, her looking there and gasping. "MY HOOVES ARE GOLDEN! YES! Oh thank you so much, friends! Here, take these as payment," Shiri smiled in joy as she gave us a duo of orbs and I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Eh? Your boobs are olden? I can make them younger and larger if you want," I heard the alchemist say from his house. "Oh no he don't! Let's get outta here!" Shiri smirked as we then rushed out of the cave and towards the areas with the castle and the satyrs, her stopping at the door that was locked. "Is this door locked? I can unlock it if you want," Shiri smiled. "How?" I asked. "I have a key? Duh?" she smirked at me as she then demonstrated and opened the door, me seeing there was a faun inside that had brownish-orange fur like Elora in there. "Thanks, I thought I'd be stuck in there forever! Here, take this. It was in that room," the faun said, her handing it to Shiri before she handed it to me.

"Why'd you give it away?" the brown faun asked. "Because if she hadn't freed me from stony imprisonment via stupid alchemist, I wouldn't have been able to unlock this door," Shiri explained. "Oh, like, okay, I totally got it!" the brown furred faun smiled. "I'm still going to go and use the Supercharge though... I saw a reinforced chest in a hard-to-reach area by the Earthshapers in the lava area," I said. "Ah, a treasure hoarder, are you? Maybe you can get all the loot here?" the faun smiled at that. "Yes, I am. I am a dragon after all," I smiled at that as I went to the Supercharge and ran on the course a bit until I got to an elevated area, me jumping to the far left and into the open room with the chest within. I smashed into it and it poured out its loot all over, which I smirked at as I picked all of it up. "Now time to get the loot by the Earthshapers and then go to the castle," Zoe smiled as we then proceeded to do that and it only took a full minute. Once all the loot was gathered up, I went to the castle and saw Elora's sister speaking with the trapped faun in there, her having light brown fur on her body. "Hello there, short stuff. My friend told me that you removed the rock that covered the castle. Thanks for that. I originally came in here for peace and quiet and I had no clue that the castle got coated in stone by those rotten Earthshapers... anyways, I want you to have this talisman as way of thanks," the faun smiled as she handed me a talisman and I smiled at it. It looked like a pan flute with horns on it, and the flute had some kind of latent power within it that made me shiver a bit.

I then collected some gems nearby in some chests and I heard the trumpets blast soon after. "Yeah! You got everything! Time to go back to Autumn Plains. I wonder if you can go to the speedway before going to the next world?" Zoe asked. "Metro Speedway?" I asked her. "No, Icy Speedway. It's another place I hold a record in, but the participants need to pay a 400 gold entry fee from Moneybags," Zoe frowned. "I can handle that," I smiled as I noticed that the Professor was nearby and that there was a door that looked sealed shut with magic. "Hey, Professor mole. What's the deal with this door?" I asked. "Ah, Blaze, if I'm not mistaken? Well, this door was sealed by Ripto to prevent you from going further into the Autumn Plains castle. It can be broken if you have at least 20 orbs," he smiled. I then smirked and touched the door, since I knew I had at least 20 orbs on my person alone. And once I did so, the door opened up for me in a jiffy. "Nice work! Remember that orbs are the key to unlocking the Super Portal so you can go back to the Dragon Realms and Dragon Shores... by the way, I see Spyro coming around from behind you," he smiled as I saw the purple dragon show his face. "Hey, Spyro," I smiled at him. "Nice to see you too. How was that nighttime level?" Spyro asked. "Bagpipes, satyrs, fauns, giant rock people, and an old alchemist that fails at his job," I smiled. Sounds like a lot of stuff happened there. So, which world are you going to next?" Spyro asked. "Well, first portal you see, you can go into. I'm going to try to find the Icy Speedway before I head off for the next level. Need to get more loot and orbs after all. And I want to best my girlfriend's time on the track," I smiled as I nudged Zoe with my cheek. "So I can just beat it again," Zoe smiled back at me. "You two were made for each other," Sparx joked at me as we then proceeded forward to our different areas.


	22. Ch22: A Berry Great Time!

**Chapter 22**

After I won the record in Icy Speedway (I got 10 seconds under Zoe's record, which made her smile and smack me with her wand for doing so well. Jealousy), I proceeded back to an area that Zoe told me had a portal in it that would lead to a level that I knew would have some stuff in it. "Moneybags usually has people pay 400 gems to go to this portal, but he's nowhere near this place, so I'm going to let you go there. It's a place called Shady Oasis that has magical growth berries. Eat one and you'll puff up to a much bigger size for a small amount of time," Zoe said, me smiling at that bit she said. "No reason to not have a small snack while I'm there, right?" I smiled. "I'm sure you'd like one, wouldn't you?" Sizzle smiled. "Kinda... I wish I was a little bit taller than my regular size. Just a few inches overall, you know?" I sighed as I wondered what it'd be like to be a slight bit taller permanently.

We then entered the portal in question and we saw a small hippo with wings on his back trying hard to reach some berries atop a berry tree. "Hello there. You look like you could use a hand," I smiled at the hippo, his appearance making me remember the winged pigs from Beast Makers... maybe it was the bat wings he had on his back and the fact that he was a bit chubby. "Yeah, I could. I need to meet up my friends at the top by the Great Berry Tree. But the way got blocked by the genies and thieves. I can't reach the berries atop this tree... if I can eat one, I can smash through that gate with my increased size," the hippo said. "I see..." I smiled as I rammed the tree three times, three different berries falling off in the process. "I want to see if I can grow from eating this stuff... you want one too, Zoe?" I smiled at my fairy friend. "Sure, why not? I'm getting a bit hungry anyways," she smiled as she, the hippo, and I all ate a berry each, our bodies growing to a much bigger size and me gasping at how I now was as big as an Elder dragon! And Zoe looked about the same size as Elora now! "Oh yeah! This is what it feels like to be as big as the other dragons, huh? HAHA!..." I laughed as the hippo ran through the door and, 2 seconds after that, I felt my body shrink back down again. "Dammit... I thought it'd last longer than that..." I groaned in defeat. "I did too, honestly... but it did feel nice to be taller, right? I know I liked it," Zoe smiled. "Indeed," I smirked back as we followed after the hippo and started to attack some enemies and gather some gems, me seeing a reinforced chest right in the middle of the area and me getting a great idea.

"I'm getting one more berry before we move on. I need to smash this chest open with some surreal strength," I smiled. "I'll get it for you," Zoe smiled as she flew back and got the berry for me, which I happily ate and, once I grew to the bigger size again, I jumped up in the air and slammed my horns down on the chest, me smiling as it broke open instantly and released all the gems trapped within. "Oh yeah! Bigger is better!" I smiled as my body shrunk again, but I didn't care. Even if I would never go to this place again, I would always keep this memory fresh in my mind. The time that I was as big as an actual dragon! "I'm going to lock this away in the vault... no way am I going to ever forget this day," I smiled happily as we moved forward and got more gems and defeated more foes before coming across another berry tree. I charged it from the air and a berry dropped for the hippo, which he ate and used to smash the door open with ease, leading us to more enemies and gems as well as a strange type of liquid that coated some parts of the floor.

"What's this green slime?" I asked Zoe. "That's exactly what it is. Green slime. If you try to swim in it, it's just like quicksand. It'll gobble you up in no time flat and the only way to bypass it is to use an Invincibility Powerup, which, thankfully, is somewhere in this world," Zoe smiled. "Whew, that's good news," I smiled as we got to the third berry tree and I dropped another berry for the hippo, him ramming the door once again and taking out a few enemies while he was good and big in the process. We then followed after and defeated more enemies on the way while collecting the gems until, finally, we came upon a fourth one, Zoe needing to get the berry from it because of it being to high for me to ram normally.

We then proceeded out to a door the hippo gladly demolished with his giant size and we saw a gigantic berry tree with a different colored hippo of light grey standing there as opposed to our friendly hippo having dark brown skin. "Thanks for helping me get to the Great Berry Tree, friends. Now we can eat berries all the time! I think you should have this as thanks for helping me. The Mystic Lamp, the talisman for Shady Oasis," the hippo smiled as he gave me a golden lamp with tons of magic in it. "Does it have a genie inside?" I smiled. "Nope. Just filled to the brim with magic. Besides, we have enough genies in Shady Oasis as it is. And all of them are troublemakers that trick people. None of them are friendly," the hippo on the other side of the berry tree said, me noting that he seemed a bit perturbed as well. "Anything we can help you out with? You look like you need help," Sizzle asked him for me. "Well, three of our magic lamps were stolen by three different thieves. Please track them down quickly before they take them away from Shady Oasis! If they get them away from here, the berry trees will lose their size-giving powers!" the hippo said, my eyes immediately narrowing as I heard a thief from nearby and saw he was right by where we came from the get to the giant tree, a blue lamp in his hand.

"Come here, thief!" I exclaimed as I rushed after him with wings rather than feet, the thief trying to run away, but me flaming his ass into the green goop in the next room as I collected the lamp before it could fall in as well. "Time to go after the other thieves," I said as I continued down the corridor and outside, me seeing another thief in an area with stepping stones in a stair formation of sorts. "You're next!" I frowned at him as I flew after him, doing the same thing to this thief as before. And I also heard a noise from above me and saw that Zoe had actually used a berry to chase after the final thief, knocking him into the pool of green slime as she approached me with the final lamp, both of us going to the hippo above us with a smile. "We got your lamps back. Those thieves are now a foot under all that green slime," I smiled. "Thanks a bunch. Here, you can have this as thanks. A fairy gave it to me 4 days ago, but I can't keep the shine on it," he said as he gave us an orb, which I smiled at... but then Zoe looked behind the tree and groaned a bit. "Another magic vase... ugh... I'll handle this one," Zoe smiled as she cast a spell and the top popped off again, her spilling out the gems onto the ground for me and Sizz to collect.

Once we did so, we then looked below and saw some more gems as well as a hippo next to the Invincibility gate, him looking a bit worried. "Let's go see if he needs help too," I smiled at Zoe as we got down to that area again and smiled at him. "Hey, bud. Do you think we could be of service?" I smiled to him. "Well, my 8 brothers got encased in stone by those genie bitches... they're also trapped in those tubes over the lake of slime. I need someone to help me smash them free with this Invincibility Powerup before they fall into the slime completely. Can you help?" he asked. "Of course we can," Zoe smiled as I went through the gate and the hippo whistled, a duo of hippos flying out of the tubes and landing on the green slime, slowly sinking before I smashed the rocks with my head bash move, freeing them one by one until, after 30 seconds, all of them were freed. "I have a big family, but you managed to save them all! Here, you can have this orb that I found inside the slime a few days ago," the hippo smiled as he gave us an orb that had some green slime covering it on some parts, which I cleaned off on the ground, which I smiled at when it got all of its shine back afterwards. I then proceeded to a head bash crate nearby and smashed my horns into it from above, the goods coming out in blue gems only. After I got all of them, the fanfare occurred. "Everything collected! Yeah! Time to head back to Autumn Plains! I wonder how Spyro is doing?" Zoe smiled. "We'll find out shortly," I smiled as we both went to the portal and left the area, us immediately hearing a fanfare the moment we appeared on the other side of the portal.

"Whoa! Did not expect Spyro to finish up all of Autumn Plains just as we finished Shady Oasis," Zoe admitted. "Me neither. But now that we know to wait for him, let's go wait by Elora and then she'll be able to let us into the area with Gulp and Ripto," I smiled. "Yeah... but could I hide in your mouth again when we do that? I don't want to risk Gulp trying to make me his snack again..." Zoe sighed. "Understandable. Okay, hop in," I said with a smirk as I opened my mouth and Zoe climbed in and closed it for me, her taste covering my tongue again and me cooing slightly at the taste. "I really taste that good, huh?" Zoe smiled. "Mmhmm," I smiled at her as I then led me and her to the dungeon and saw Elora waiting there for us. Spyro soon came around and he looked to be happy to see Elora there. "Hey, Elora. Hi Blaze... Zoe's in your mouth again, isn't she?" Spyro smiled, Elora looking a bit confused at that. "She's afraid of Gulp. So she's going to stay in Blaze's mouth while we fight him," Sizzle explained. "Okay, I get it... Do you have all the talismans?" Elora smiled. We then presented them, 14 different talismans, the door then opening to reveal another hole. "I'll help out during the fight too. I tamed some pterodactyls from Skelos Badlands that will help drop items for you to use against Gulp's massive size during the fight," Elora smiled. "We'll be quick, I promise," Zoe smiled from in my mouth as Spyro and I jumped into the hole shortly after.


	23. Ch23: Rescuing Fairies

**Chapter 23**

Once we made it to Ripto's area, we saw something that made me growl. He had a fairy in his grasp and looked at Gulp with a sinister smile. The fairy in question had white hair that looked like ice atop her head, an aura of white snow around her body, and her dress being white as well. "L-L-Let me g-go!" the fairy said with a shivery stutter. "We did it, Gulp. We've finally made Avalar ours! You deserve a small treat for this," Ripto smiled as Spyro and I rushed Ripto and I opened my mouth for Zoe to blast him with an electrical zap, that causing him to let go of the fairy and for her to rush out of Gulp's way in a snap, going to the other end of the arena to wait out the fight. "You'll pay for hurting Freezia!" Zoe exclaimed in my mouth as Spyro and I started to ram Ripto, him finally getting launched to a nearby throne overlooking a cliff and him out of Spyro's reach, but not mine.

"Say goodbye, flame breaths! Gulp? Lunch time!" Ripto smirked as Gulp jumped into the arena and smiled at me in particular. If only I was able to speak with Zoe in my mouth, I would've told Ripto off, but I instead talked with my horns, me rushing gulp just as I did to Crush, knocking the giant dino onto his back with my speed and strength and jumping into the air to deliver a gut smash with my horns, Gulp gasping and coughing up a duo of other fairies afterwards, both of them looking quite injured and Zoe gasping when she saw them. "Amp! Aqua!" she exclaimed as she zoomed out of my mouth and to the other fairies, them having a ton of burn marks on them as well as some of their clothes having been disintegrated by Gulp's stomach enzymes.

"Z-Zoe... battery power... low..." said the fairy with the purple-like dress. "Need... water..." the one with the blue hair said, me glaring at Gulp as he then looked at me with a growl before doubling over in pain from the gut pain I just made him go through. "How many more fairies got killed by you, Ripto?! HOW MANY?!" I exclaimed at him in anger. "Who cares? Only a dozen or so!" Ripto growled at me. THAT made me ticked off more than anything as I grabbed hold of something I had brought with me from Shady Oasis. A berry. "Get prepared to pay for your crimes, both you AND Gulp!" I growled as I ate the berry and my body grew to match the size of Gulp, me immediately grabbing his neck and twisting it so that it snapped, Gulp now completely unable to move and him as dead as Crush was. "Now you," I growled as I picked up Gulp's body and threw him at Ripto's new throne, the force of the giant body colliding with it being strong enough to make the throne fall with Ripto still on it!

"About. Damn. Time," I growled as my body shrunk back to normal and I went over to the fairies that Zoe was tending to. "How do we help them? They look to have been in Gulp for some time with all the burn marks on their bodies," I said with concern. "They need some of an element that correlates to their type of season they represent. Amp is electrical, so hers is Spring. Aqua is Autumn, so she'll need water to perk her up and heal her... I can get the water from the pool outside, but the electricity is a different story... the closest world with electricity is Hurricos, and that's all the way in Summer Forest..." Zoe said with concern as she looked at Amp with sadness, her looking to be the worst of the two. "Don't worry, I think I can help out," said the nearby voice of Moneybags as I saw him get a taser of sorts and he shot it at Amp, the shock from the electrical gun actually making her jitter all over as her wounds healed up in a snap! "O-OH MY! Ifeelasgoodasnew! ThankyouMoneybagsandtoyouaswell,littledragon,forrescuingme!" she said so quickly that I could barely comprehend it.

"Now to help Aqua..." I said as Zoe placed her on my back and she and I flew out the window and towards the pool by the courtyard. We then placed Aqua in the pool and she slowly recovered from her wounds, the acid leaving her body and her scars healing up. "Whew... I thought I was dead... I saw a bright light... then I heard Amp start talking like normal... did you rescue me, Zoe?" she asked the fairy in question. "Not just me... Blaze helped too. In fact, if it weren't for her, you'd have been trapped in Gulp forever," Zoe said to her with a smile. I smirked and helped Aqua sit on the edge of the water and she smiled. "I thank you, Blaze... and you too, Zoe... did you take care of Gulp and Ripto?" she asked. "Gulp's deader than dead and Ripto fell off the cliff with his dead body. If he survives that, I'm going to burn my own tail," I smiled. Zoe then gasped as she seemed to be hearing something from somewhere. "Uh-oh... You may want to take back what you said, Blaze... I'm getting a distress signal from Elora... they're in the Winter Tundra and apparently Ripto arrived with a set of bombs... he's stolen a Power Crystal they were going to use to boost the power of the Super Portal!" Zoe exclaimed. "Uh... excuse me for a moment," I smiled as I went over to a bit of area that had no grass, put my tail where I could see it, and sent a fire blast at it. It stung like hell, but I quickly set it out soon after.

"Yep, I needed to do that... ugh, that's gonna sting for a bit..." I groaned afterwards. "We need to get going to Winter Tundra and fast! Aqua, you need to go get Freezia, Amp, and as many fairies as you can and meet up with us at Winter Tundra. You're going to need to gather your secret stash of orbs in the process. If we're going to take out Ripto, we'll need the Professor's help to enhance the properties of those orbs. Understood?" Zoe said to Aqua. "You bet, Zoe! I'll gather all the fairies from across the Summer Forest, Winter Tundra, and Autumn Plains! We're going to take this fight to Ripto and he won't be surviving this time!" Aqua smiled with a bit of serious grit as she warped away to get her sisters and Zoe then warped me and her to the castle interior. She then got Spyro and she warped all of us away to Winter Tundra, that last bit of juice making her tired out once again. "Rgh... sleepy..." she sighed as she collapsed on my back again, me smiling at her. She needed to rest after all that had happened. And who should we see at the area we started at than Elora.

"Elora, what happened here? How did Ripto end up here?" I asked her. "We don't know ourselves... apparently he bought those bombs during his stay in Summer Forest and he only recently used them on us to get the Power Crystal. He's sealed the way to the castle arena with strong magic. You're going to need all the orbs and all the talismans from every place in order to get in there. But don't worry, Zoe's friends already told me of Zoe's plan. We'll prepare the orbs for the fight while you go and get the rest of the items from each of the worlds in Winter Tundra. I even forced Moneybags to help out by giving Spyro lessons in the head bash move as well as allowing access to the Canyon Speedway for free. He didn't like it, but it was his fault that Ripto got the Power Crystal. He said he planned to use it for his new scepter!" Elora said with concern. "Got it. I say I go over to that speedway while you go and get those lessons from Moneybags. Okay, Spyro?" I smirked at my partner. "Just make sure you don't drop Zoe," Elora said to me. "Her grip is strong when she's asleep. She didn't let go of me once while I roasted her record in Metro Speedway," I smiled. "Okay... and Spyro? Be careful, okay?" Elora smiled as she kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be careful, Elora. I promise. You stay out of trouble in the meantime, please?" Spyro smiled. "Of course," Elora smirked back with a playful smile as I looked around for the speedway in question. "The speedway is below this bridge and inside a cave," Elora smiled at me. "Thanks for the directions," I smiled back at her as I flew me and Zoe down there and, after finding a secret orb by a waterfall, I went into the portal to start my run of Canyon Speedway.


	24. Ch24: Mysteries in Mystic Marsh

**Chapter 24**

I destroyed the record for Canyon Speedway and then wondered what my next area of attack should be, me seeing Elora outside the portal with a couple of fairies, them putting some of their magic into a duo of orbs, me smirking at how the orbs' colors changed to blue and red respectively. "Oh, hi, Blaze. You took care of the record as always?" Elora smiled as she noticed Zoe was still sleeping on my back. "Yep, I did. By the way, which portal did Spyro go into?" I asked her. "He went into Cloud Temples. I suggest Mystic Marsh for your first go," Elora smiled at me. "Sounds mystical. I like mystical," I smiled. "And it has some extremely weird animals that are a bit dangerous. Snail elephants, armadillo rhinos, possum monkeys, kangaroo foxes, and puffer fish platypuses," Elora smirked. "That... is weird. The weirdest creature in the Dragon Realms is, what? Attack Frogs? Armored Spiders? Kind of a toss-up between those two," I admitted.

I then proceeded to the portal that said Mystic Marsh and entered it, amazed at how the place looked when I entered it. It was very peaceful with the gorgeous sky and the slight mist that emanated from the nearby purple marsh. And luckily, there were parts of regular water nearby as well. "Eh... She'll probably not like being in the water, so I need to hide her in my mouth," I sighed at Zoe, her cooing in her sleep as I removed her from my back with my paw and some claws and forced my mouth open, stuffing her inside unceremoniously. It was a bit tighter in there for her now, but she would be okay. "Mm... warm sauna..." I heard her say inside me as I then noticed something happen nearby. A fountain nearby had suddenly stopped producing water and a bunch of creatures woke up looking quite pissed off. These included shells that turned into giant elephants, small creatures morphed into armadillo rhinos, and monkeys that hung by their tails in the trees started to throw coconuts at a person that looked shocked and confused by it all.

"Some dark magic has turned off the magic fountain! Miss dragon, I beg you to find out what matter of issue may have turned off our fountain! I'll reward you with a talisman if you can find out the cause!" the guy said with concern. I smiled and gave him an okay sign as Sizzle spoke for me. "You got yourself a deal," Sizzle smiled. I nodded and proceeded to the fountain, attacking the animals that tried to attack me until I heard something above that sounded almost like snoring. "Hmm..." I frowned, Zoe giggling in her sleep in my mouth. I flew up to where the snoring was happening at and saw a switch that was turned off and another magician guy leaning on it to be in the off position. "Ugh, seriously?" Sizzle groaned as I nudged the guy awake and he looked surprised. "Hmm.. whuh? What's going on?" the guy asked. "You fell asleep and in your slumber, you turned off the fountain. The animals are going crazy!" Sizzle said. "Oh... apologies... let me turn it on again," the wizard said as he turned the fountain back on and, seconds after he flipped the switch, the fountain burst back to life, me seeing something pop out the top of it that fell into the pool at the top ring of it. An orb!

"Here, please take this orb. I'll only give it to you if you promise me not to tell Hydrar about my snoozing on the job," the guy said. I smiled and gave him the okay sign, since I had Zoe still in my mouth. "Can't you speak?" he asked. "She's hiding her fairy friend in her mouth in case we decide to go for a swim. She hates getting exposed to cold water and she's currently sleeping," Sizzle explained. "Ah, okay... here's the orb," he smiled as he gave it to me and Sizzle put it in hidden space again. "I'm going to collect that orb from the fountain and then we'll lie to Hydrar for you," Sizzle smiled. "Thanks... though I probably should get some kind of chair so I can sleep without disrupting the switch," the sleepy guy said. "Don't wowwy. We can help with that," said a female voice behind me that had trouble pronouncing her r's. I looked behind me and saw... two children that were humans. And they looked ADORABLE!

I smiled at how cute they were, but then they did something I didn't expect. They brought out a strange device and pushed a button on it, the device morphing into a floating chair... "You must be fwiends with Secwet Agent Spywo, wight? He helped us a wot back in Scorch," the male said. "What are your names?" Sizzle smiled. "I'm Gweta," the girl smiled. "And I'm Handel. We're actuawwy here to find a secwet item for the Pwofessor. A magical pencil. He gave us an egg to trade for something, but we have no idea where to twade it," the boy said.

"Did I just hear Handel and Greta?... And why am I in your mouth, Blaze?" I heard Zoe say as she started to stir. I opened my mouth and she crawled out, which I could tell surprised the two kids. "How did you fit in there?" Greta asked in confusion. "Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answer to," I smiled at them, which only confused them more. "Thanks for protecting me, Blaze... I was quite tired," Zoe smiled at me. "By the way, secret agent kids... I think I see where the first place you can go to for trade. That bird nest looks like a good place to put an egg," I smiled. "Oh! You're as smart as Spywo said!" Handel smiled as he and Greta went to the nest and I simply went back down to Hydrar, seeing that he was at peace again with the fountain being on again. "So, what was the cause of our fountain turning off?" he asked.

"Simple. Some sneaky character shut off the power switch while the guard wasn't looking," I smiled. "Really? Must've been those damn kangafoxes. They're quite annoying and they tend to make mischief wherever they go," Hydrar said. "Really? Well I didn't see any kangafoxes nearby, but I did have to alert the guard that the switch was off. He was so focused on his job, he didn't even notice the fountain turn off," Sizzle smiled. "Really? Huh, maybe I thought too little of Slumbar... I think I'll give him some kind of reward for his attentiveness! Here, you can have our talisman for helping us with the fountain situation," Hydrar smirked as he gave me a talisman that looked awesome. It looked like a wind chime, but the chimes, when they made music, seemed to soothe me and Sizzle to suppression, even after she put it in her hidden place. "Um... hello?! BLAZE! Wake up!" I heard Zoe exclaim in my ear hole as I burst awake from that.

"Oh, sorry about that, miss Blaze. The Chimes of Calming are quite powerful at calming even the toughest of beasts. I guess they classified you and your dragonfly companion as beasts," Hydrar smiled at me. "Whew... okay. Hey, where'd Handel and Greta go off to?" I smiled. "They found out how to put a seed in a flower pot and they're trying to find where to put a rubber duck," Zoe giggled. "I can help with that," I smiled as I flew off and saw them looking around confused by the area with the high cave. I noted a pot in that cave, and I had a feeling it'd have something relating to it from this trade thing. "Hey, adorable secret agents! I think I could help you out with the rest of this mission now that I finished my job of relaying a message," I smiled. "Weawwy? That'd be gweat!" Greta smiled with the most adorable smile I'd ever seen.

I then looked in the distance and saw a family of ducks at the end of a river. "I think I see a family of ducks over there, guys. Maybe they'd like the rubber duck," I smiled. "Genius! You're a genius!" Handel smiled as they proceeded down there and I smirked at how they were quite nimble for being so small. I collected the different gems around the place in the meantime, even going underwater and getting the gems under there, seeing some platypuses playing with each other in there, them not minding my presence at all. But I knew not to get too close because of them being puffer fish platypuses. Once I popped on the other side, I saw the mother duck cough up a turnip after Greta gave it the rubber duck. "Now where can we get this turnip at?" Zoe asked. "No cwue," Handel said. "Gah! So cute!... But anyways, I saw a cauldron up by the caves where the plant was. I think it could be used for a stew or something?" I smiled. "Worth a shot," Greta smirked as she looked a bit pleased at being called cute.

We then went to the caves again while I got some more stray gems until we got to the top of the caves, Handel putting the turnip in the pot and it working a bit before popping out something that made me gawk. "A gold coin? What the heck?... Where to put... ah! Where do you throw coins away when you want to make wishes?" I smiled. "A fountain! That's it! We just might get the pencil if we throw this coin in the fountain!" Greta exclaimed at that as we rushed out to the magic fountain and she threw it in the bottom part of it with some other coins. And after doing so, the fountain sputtered a tiny bit before a small object flew out the top of it and Zoe caught it. "Pencil obtained!" Zoe smirked as she handed it to Handel and he smiled. "The Pwofessor is going to be so happy! He's been wooking for this pencil for days! Here, take this orb for helping us solve the mystewy," Handel smiled. "Naw, not just one orb, Handel. Give her two. She deserves both," Greta smiled. "Okay, that'll work," Handel smirked as he gave me 2 orbs and I smiled at that. "Thanks, guys! I hope we meet again one day," I smiled at them. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Secwet Agent Bwaze," Greta smirked. They then did a mega jump to who-knew-where and I smiled at Zoe. "Time to find the rest of the gems in this place before leaving. What do you say?" I smiled at her. "Deal done," Zoe smirked.

* * *

After getting 400 gems in total and hearing the trumpets, we proceeded to the portal and went through, seeing that Spyro was just coming out of a cave to the east and him smirking at us as I noticed a giant rock nearby. "Hmm..." I smiled as I jumped in the air and head bashed the rock. And on the inside? An orb! "Oh yeah! I got another orb!" I smiled. "How many orbs do we have now?" Spyro asked. "We've got... 59 orbs. We only need 5 more. But there are only two worlds left," Zoe smiled. "And what are their names?" I asked. "Metropolis is a world with robotic residents that is in a futuristic city. And Robotica Farms has robotic farmers in farms. They coincide with each other, but they also are quite far away from each other. They actually are a part of the same world, just miles away from each other in that world," Zoe smiled. "Sounds cool... I call Metropolis!" Spyro smirked. "Then that means Zoe and I get Robotica Farms. You ready for a romp through the farm, Zoe?" I smiled at her. "Of course I am!" she smirked widely.


	25. Ch25: Ripto's Final Bout!

**Chapter 25**

After getting two orbs, all the gems, and the talisman of Robotic Farms (it was a sapphire bug zapper that thankfully wasn't lethal to Sizzle), Zoe and I went back to Winter Tundra and saw that Spyro had also gotten all the stuff he needed. And everyone looked to be ready as we climbed the staircase to the door Ripto had sealed shut. "Okay... let's hope this works," I said as Spyro and I approached the door with all the items we had collected and the door opened up slowly but surely until we were allowed access into Ripto's lair.

"Okay, here's the plan," I smiled at Spyro as we ventured inside. "I'm going to assist Hunter and Zoe in supplying you with special super-powered orbs supplied by the fairies of Avalar. According to Zoe, they are so full of power, eating one will grant you a special power. Use them to defeat Ripto, but keep in mind that he could get powers if he gets to the orbs first," I warned my ally. "Don't worry, I'll wipe the floor with him," Spyro smirked. "Be careful of his new 'scepter' too," Sparx said to Spyro. "Of course," Spyro smirked back as we finally got into the arena itself and I smiled at how Ripto was trying to test the power crystal on some sheep, who ran away from the blast he tried to make. "BAH! Come back here you worthless maggots!" Ripto exclaimed. "The only maggot here is you, monster!" I exclaimed at him from behind him, me joining Spyro as we glared him down.

"You again?!" Ripto growled. "Yep. If you wanna try out that new power crystal, why not try it on me? I'll stand still, I promise," Spyro smiled. "Hmm... I like that idea. Dragon, you just sealed your fate!" Ripto growled as Hunter and Zoe appeared from above and I joined them in the skies. I smiled as the other fairies supplied us with the powered-up orbs, me seeing that they consisted of blues, reds, and greens. I threw down any when I had only one in my hands and, when I had two in my hand, I threw only one down while eating the second myself, raining down on Ripto's parade from above in the process. I learned not to eat the blue ones as they gave Supercharge, so I ate the green Bomb Breath as well as the red Superflame Powerups.

After Ripto got hit numerous times, he growled and sent a blast from his scepter at a blue orb and it transformed into, get this, a robotic Gulp! "Oh hell no! I'm not letting you get away with more fairy murders, Ripto!" I growled as I got another orb and saw it was a green bomb. I waited until the Gulp robot opened his mouth to try and eat one of the orbs and then ate the green orb, sending a bomb directly into his mouth, Ripto looking shocked at that as the robotic Gulp then started to fume and smoke until he blew up all over the place! The blast actually affected the whole castle and it actually knocked Hunter off course and back towards the courtyard of the castle from the blast. Not only that, but the explosion of the robotic dinosaur actually produced multiple yellow orbs! Ripto immediately used one to create a giant bird with jet thrusters on its tail and I flew down and grabbed one as well as Spyro, the effects of us eating them being something I didn't expect. Both Spyro and I became completely coated in dark red and I felt power all throughout my body! "Superflame AND Superfly?! Time to finish this! What do you say, Blaze?!" Spyro smirked with fire in his voice as he shot a blast at Ripto, me smiling at how I actually flew much faster and I waited until Ripto was above me and I flew faster than I ever did before, my horns connecting with the underbelly of the bird and making it drop Ripto from it's back just as the arena below us completely sank into the lava. So guess what happened to Ripto? HE SANK IN THE LAVA!

"OH FUCKING YES! WE DID IT!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the power crystal before it too fell in the lava and it flew out of my grasp and connected itself with Spyro's guidebook. It then produced a light show and we then left the place, seeing all of our friends outside, including Zoe, the Professor, Amp, Aqua, Freezia, Elora, Hunter, and Moneybags the greedy. "I don't think we can ever thank you enough, Spyro and Blaze..." Elora smiled as she leaned down, picked up Spyro and kissed him on the lips, me smiling at that as Spyro blushed at that. "I suppose you have to get going now, huh?" Hunter asked with a sad look on his face. "Yeah, they'll be missing us back home in the Dragon Worlds. And we still have a well-deserved vacation to take... we need it more than ever now," I admitted. Elora then smiled over at Moneybags and looked at him with a bit of sass. "Before you go, I think that Moneybags has something he wanted to give you," Elora smirked.

"Hmph! I most certainly do NOT!" Moneybags growled. "Hunter?" Elora smirked, Hunter going over and tackling the greedy bear and throwing the bag of gems over to us. "Moneybags is 'very sorry' he made you pay so much on your way through Avalar. We want you to keep the gems as a reward for helping us," Elora smiled. "Thanks a lot, guys. Sparx? Sizz? Can you grab 'em?" I smiled. "Of course," they smiled at the same time as the went to collect the gems, which I smiled at as the Professor started to type in the coordinates after I put in the Power Crystal at the top of the portal. "Let me just type in the new coordinates... there! Spyro and Blaze, you can now go to Dragon Shores from this portal!" the Professor smiled as Zoe fluttered over to me and I saw she had a slight limpness to her flight pattern. "You alright, Zoe?" I asked her. "Yeah... I kinda got hurt from that robot's explosion... it'll heal, but that's irrelevant... I want to go with you to Dragon Shores. I'd like to see if they have a tunnel of love," Zoe smiled, me immediately perking up at that. "And you guys? You look like you could use a vacation," I smiled at my Avalar allies.

"I'm afraid we can't, guys. Ripto may be gone but he caused a lot of damage during his short stay. We'll be cleaning up for weeks! Just remember that you can always come back through the come-back portal in Dragon Shores if you ever want to visit," Elora smiled. "And you make sure to come to the Dragon Realms if you want to visit us. We can give you a good stay in our 5 Homeworlds. Especially Dream Weavers," I smiled at them. "You're talking about the shrink/grow gun, aren't you?" Spyro smirked at me. "Duh," I smiled back as we then rushed into the portal with a bit of laughter, going to Dragon Shores for the first time in quite awhile. And we deserved every bit of it.

* * *

The time spent at Dragon Shores was incredibly fun and I took Zoe on our offer and took her to the tunnel of love, both of us sharing multiple kisses on the ride and her allowing me to feel her chest in the process, which I felt was a great honor. "I love you so much, Blaze," she smiled at me after the ride ended. "And I love you more," I smiled at her. "That's what I was going to say," Zoe smiled back at me as we kissed again, me feeling like I had finally found my dream girl after all this time of searching. "By the way, I noticed another fairy in this world of dragons. How many do you have in the Dragon Realms?" Zoe smiled. "Quite a few, both male and female. But none of them compare to your beauty," I smiled at her. "Oh you! Flattery will get you everywhere, teehee!" Zoe giggled at me as she hugged onto my neck and I smiled again. "Please, the ride is over, so can you spend your lovey dovey time in private please?" Sizzle smirked at us. "Are we bothering you, Sizz?" I smirked back at her while batting my eyelashes. "Come on, let us have our fun. We need some lovey dovey time now that Avalar is safe," Zoe smiled. "Fine, fair enough," Sizz smirked back.


	26. Ch26: Eggs Stolen, Rage Ensured

**Chapter 26**

After the events of Avalar happened and after they finished cleaning up, Hunter and other Avalar residents started to make trade and some started to move into the Dragon Realms on their own. They included Hunter, Zoe, a few Gem Cutters, some fauns from Magma Cone and Fracture Hills, and even some wizards from Cloud Temples. They lived where they wanted to and helped out the dragons quite a bit. And then, 4 years later, it came time for the festival. The Year of the Dragon Festival, where the female dragons would lay their clutches of eggs with the help of fairies and male dragons supporting them with fertilization magic. With me and Zoe, we ended up making quite a few eggs of our own, managing to make 12 different dragon eggs at the same time, all of them being the same style to not confuse them with the other eggs. They had a red shell with yellow speckles on them as well as a blue star on the side of each egg Meanwhile, Heloise and Charmy, both of which being able to grow to full size since being born, had laid a clutch of 20 different eggs, all of them having a white and black color scheme to them, since Charmy was a good dream dragon and Heloise a bad dream dragoness.

Afterwards, and after seeing the total amount of eggs was 150 even, we then had our parties, us partying until we passed out. We snoozed for quite a bit and I smiled as I slept next to Zoe as well as my 12 eggs. I was going to protect them no matter what... at least that's what I had hoped. But when I woke up to the sound of Hunter screaming I gasped awake as did Zoe and I gasped when almost all of my eggs were MISSING! Not just that, but all the eggs were gone except for one! And it was in the hands of a tall girl in a purple cloak! "MY EGG! GIVE IT BACK, THIEF!" I exclaimed angrily as I chased after her and tried to follow her where she came, ramming her into a strange hole and for another dragon to try to chase after her, but getting his head stuck into the hole because of him being too big.

"NO! My eggs! MY BABIES!" I exclaimed in anger as I started to cry my eyes out. We had just been robbed of every single egg that had been a part of the festival, 12 of them being my own kin! "Don't worry, Blaze, I'll try and see what's going on," Zoe said as she flew down one of the holes and I just continued to cry, wondering what the hell had happened for us to be so careless. And where did these holes come from or lead to?!

* * *

 _Zoe POV:_

 _I gasped when I followed the strange hooded girl back to what seemed like a temple in the middle of a floating mountain covered in dark skies, filled with dragon egg accessories galore and her bringing Blaze's egg to an ugly blue lizard with pink lipstick on her. "We managed to... capture the eggs, your highness... every last one," she said as she laid the egg before the blue lizard as I watched silently from the open window. "Excellent, Bianca... Maybe you'll amount to something after all. Now, go guard the tunnels! Stop anyone from coming through!" the ugly blue girl said as the purple hooded girl named Bianca took her leave. "I need to report back..." I said with seriousness as I saw a nearby egg perched by a nearby alcove and tried to pick it up with my strength... it was way too heavy. I couldn't pick it up if I tried. "Need to go back..." I said as I went back to the hole I followed Bianca in, all the way back in a spring area and flying through it until I popped on the other side._

* * *

"Where are the eggs? Our babies?" I asked Zoe with concern. "The holes came out on the other side of the Dragon Worlds. I found one of the eggs, but it was too heavy for me to carry back... and I saw one of our eggs, Blaze. That thief took it to an ugly, female blue lizard that looked like bad news," Zoe said, me growling as I felt a fire erupt inside of me. I needed to get my babies back as well as all the Dragon Eggs that got captured by these invading forces. "The Forgotten Worlds..." said the voice of Shoutfire, the nanny for the dragon babies. "Spyro, Blaze. You'll need to go. Nobody else can fit down the holes," she said to us. "Yeah, come on, let's go!" Hunter smiled as he tried to jump in the hole and got stuck. Shoutfire then assisted him by smacking her tail on Hunter. "Find the eggs and bring them back. You're our only chance guys," Shoutfire said to us.

"Wait!" I heard a voice say from behind us. I then saw Ember, Jewel, and Cynder appear, them all having their own eggs too, just not as many... well, that's not entirely true... Jewel had the most eggs of all the dragons in the brood, but that's irrelevant right now. "We're all as small as they are, so we're joining the fight," Jewel smiled. And she was right. The three of them had the same condition that Spyro and I had and so did Flame. But he wasn't anywhere near the Artisans, since he was living in the Peacekeepers realm with Phoenix. "Okay, let's go guys!" I smiled as we started to go into the tunnels, us going down a good ways and it feeling like it took at least a half hour of digging until, eventually, we popped out on the other side in an area that looked very peaceful. The place had chirping birds, lush grass, a cool bit of water, and an air of peacefulness.

"I wonder what this place is called?" I asked. "Sunrise Springs, if I recall. I spent a lot of time studying the Forgotten Realms so I know a good bit about the worlds they contain... not so much how we have never came back to this place after suddenly vanishing all that time ago," Cynder said. I smiled at that, since she and Jewel were the smartest dragons out there for their age. Jewel was smart when it came to mining, gems, and jewels while Cynder was book smart with history and science. We then proceeded down the place and, after collecting a few gems, I gasped as I looked in a corner and saw something. It was an egg! "Egg number 1! Egg number 1!" I exclaimed as I rushed to it and immediately touched it, wondering what would pop out of it. It was a cute baby female dragon with pink skin and having light blue wings. "Isabelle," I smiled, getting really good at naming baby dragons... mostly because I had a checklist of what everyone wanted their baby dragons to be named depending on their gender. This one was actually Cosmos's kid, and she had a batch of 23 eggs. She gave a list of names of what to call the babies she had depending on gender and what order to name them as, same with the other dragons, me included.

Isabelle then warped away and I felt that her presence was still in the springs for some odd reason. "Ah, I sense Isabelle has been warped to an Elder Dragon Temple somewhere near here... but where is the question?" Jewel asked. "Well, so long as they're safe, that's all I care about," I smiled as we then collected some more gems and, just as we found our first portal, we heard some strange kind of noise. We then looked in the sky and saw a rainbow start moving towards us. And when it touched the ground, the thief appeared. "YOU!" I growled as I snorted my flames out of my nose, her looking at me with a bit of fear when I looked at her angrily, but she tried to put up an air of intimidation about her.

"So, you're the ones in charge of rescuing the eggs, huh? HAHAHAH! How sad!" she laughed as I charged her and knocked her against the nearby cliff and pinned her with my wings, her fear obvious on her buck toothed face. "Listen here, thief. You stole 12 of my babies and I want answers. Where are they?" I growled at her. The girl gulped and pointed up towards a cliff and I gasped when I saw something there. One of my eggs! I simply took my wings and knocked her out of the way as I flew up to the egg and touched it, knowing it was mine and Zoe's. It then hatched and I smiled at how it was a female dragon with blue skin, cute, small wings that looked like plushies, and having a small bow on her right horn. "Ami," I smiled at her as I hugged her before she left. "Momma..." she said before warping away, me sniffing in a small booger at that. I then noticed that the thief had since got off the ground and looked surrounded by my allies. "If I find you all here again... I'm... going to be very angry... and uh... yeah, you won't like it!" she said with fear in her voice before casting a spell and warping away in a flash of light. "Dammit! She got away before I could get her to tell me where our babies were at, Spyro!" Ember said, Spyro smiling at that. I tried to warn him that Ember had a crush on him, he didn't listen, and so she pretty much begged him to give her children for the festival. The two of them actually had 5 children now, but Spyro had already explained to Elora that no sex was involved and he only did it as a favor to Ember. Elora understood that, so the two of them were still a couple... not so much Spyro and Ember, but she really wanted Spyro for herself. "Okay, we need someone to go into these different portals, someone to stay here and collect everything in the Sunrise Spring, and we need someone to try and find out where the Elder Temple is for Sunrise Spring. We'll need two teams to have two dragons and the rest of them will stay here. So, who's it going to be?" Cynder asked.

"I'll go to a level with Jewel," Ember smiled, me smirking at that since Jewel had just as big of wings as me while Ember had wings as big as Spyro's. "I'll try to find the Elder temple with Cynder," Spyro smirked. "That means I'm collecting everything in this place. Got it," I smiled... but then I noticed a very familiar face up by a portal that looked like a house... and I did not like it. "Moneybags..." I growled lowly, that catching Spyro's attention. "Whoa! What's the greedy bear doing here?" he asked. "No clue, but it can't be good. Look, he's got a female kangaroo trapped in that cage!" Cynder frowned. "He's probably only going to release her for gems, so I'll get everything here and then pay the fatty," I said. "Good idea," Spyro smiled.


	27. Ch27: Sheila and the Second Warning

**Chapter 27**

Once I got everything in Sunrise Spring, which included a total of 5 baby dragons and 400 gems, I proceeded back to Moneybags and he smiled at us. "So, do you have 300 gems you can pay me to release Sheila the Kangaroo?" Moneybags smiled at me, Sizzle, and Zoe, the kangaroo in question looking quite annoyed as I memorized her appearance. She had long, curly red hair on her head, a very cute look to her, yellow fur all over her body, impressive hind legs, and she wore a safari vest on her body. "Sure, here you go," I frowned as I gave him the gems. "Very well," Moneybags smiled as he unlocked the cage with a key and Sheila smiled and hopped out.

"Hehe... I hope you appreciate this favor I'm doing in letting you out," Moneybags smiled, me noting that the kangaroo put on a fake smile at that. "That's good of ya, mate. No hard feelings, eh?" she smiled as she held out her hand for him to shake. "Right, after all, I was just doing my jo-" he was about to say before Sheila kicked Moneybags clean off the platform and all the way into a nearby portal with just a single kick! "That's a pretty strong pair of legs you got there, miss Sheila," I smiled at her. "I reckon you're a dragon, ain't ya?" she smiled at me. "Yeah, name's Blaze. I'm here from across the other side of the world. I need to rescue all the 150 eggs that these thieves made off with to this world," I said. "Eggs? I think I saw you mentioning that to that one purple-hooded girl down there earlier. So you have 12 eggs? Congrats on that much. I know I'd probably never walk again if I gave birth to twelve at a time," Sheila smiled.

"Well, we only found one of our children so far. And we need to know something. Do you know who that purple hooded thief was?" I asked her. "Indeed I do. She's the apprentice of the Sorceress. She's the one who rules over these realms with an iron fist. She sends her Rhynoc minions to do dirty work such as bully denizens, cause havoc, and steal any kind of magic... but the thing is, there ain't that much magic around to talk about since the dragons left here over a thousand years ago," Sheila said. "Really? Is that why some of these portals don't work?" Zoe asked. "Yeah, they're starting to fade out too, one by one..." Sheila frowned. "Say, you don't think we could see if your world has any kind of dragon eggs hidden in it, do you?" I smirked at her. "I don't mind a visit. Provided you can kick ass as good as I can," Sheila smiled. "Sheila, hon, with these babies, my horns, and my fire breath, I'm not only the fastest dragon in the speedways, but I'm also the best at kicking ass. It's my calling," I smiled at her. "Good to hear. Let's go in then," Sheila smirked as she and I went into her portal and I saw it was called 'Green Alps', which I smiled at.

When we entered the level, we saw a trio of billy goat people looking confused until they saw Sheila. "Hiya, Sheila! While you were gone a bunch of Rhynocs have taken over and stolen our houses! It's okay though. Now that you're here, we can take them back!" the billy goat smiled. "And you've got a dragon on your side for this," I smiled as I ran around and collected some stray gems before going up some steps to an area that had a nasty looking enemy that had a single horn on his snout and him being bipedal apart from that. "That's a Rhynoc. Don't worry, I'll handle him," Sheila smiled as she rushed over to the Rhynoc and kicked him clean off the cliff, a gem popping out of him in the process. "Huh, guess the Sorceress has been studying the same magic as Gnasty Gnorc. How to turn gems into minions," I gawked.

"You may be right about that much, if I knew who this Gnasty Gnorc guy was," Sheila frowned. "He used to be evil and turned all of us dragons to crystal minus me and Spyro, my partner, because we were too small to be hit by the attack. We then proceeded to rescue the dragons while defeating his minions one by one until we confronted him ourselves. He then turned over a new leaf and made a theme park called Dragon Shores when I knocked some logic in his thick skull," I smiled. "I see," Sheila smiled as we got up to a house and one of the goats grabbed something for us. "Ah, home at last. Here, I was going to use this for an omelet, but the shell is too darn tough to crack," the goat smiled as he produced a dragon egg, me noting that it was one of Cosmos's again. I touched it and the egg hatched into a cute little guy that it turned into a bit of a chubby female dragon with a ribbon on her head. She then tried to fly, but fell after a few flaps. "Ruby," I smiled at her, the baby dragon cooing at that before being warped away to the Elder Temple.

We then proceeded forward some more and I saw a moose blocking our path for a change as well as some large boulders. "I'll handle the boulders up here while you handle that moose," Sheila smiled as she jumped up behind me and got the boulders while I charged the moose and flamed him in the face, causing him to drop a gem in the process. I then moved forward and took care of another Rhynoc while Sheila made her way over to me after gathering a bunch of gems, them being collected by her and then her giving them to me. And when I touched them, they got warped to what I could guess was the Dragon Treasury of this world. "Hehe," I smirked at that as we moved forward and saw that the one goat guy had a boulder blocking him from his house. Sheila kicked it to smithereens and the goat then smiled at us. "Hey, guys? Let's play a joke! Take this egg und smash it on Billy's house, okay? I need to get him back for the last time he butted me off the cliff," he smiled as he presented another dragon egg, this one belonging to Mrs. Shoutfire, who had a total of 30 eggs for herself, them having an orange motif to them with purple stripes. And when I touched it, it hatched into a green dragon girl with glasses on her head. And she started to do the chicken dance upon being born, which made me giggle. "Jenny," I smiled, her warping away after bowing. "Cute little buggers, aren't they?" Sheila smirked. "Of course they are," Zoe smiled back as we proceeded outside and I saw that there were tons of huts as well as tons of Rhynocs. I took care of a moose blocking the way and Sheila looked at the houses with a smile. "Perfectly round houses... time to smash them," Sheila smiled as she hopped down to the area with the Rhynocs and proceeded to do something that truly showed her strength. She jumped on top of the houses and smashed them to bits with a special stomp move! She took care of all of them and then I took out the Rhynocs while gathering the gems that the houses held within as well as on the top of a tall hill.

"Thanks for the help, guys. You can have this egg I found in my house. It's a bit too big for me anyways," the final goat smiled as he gave us a dragon egg and I smiled at how this one belonged to Spyro and Ember. I touched it and it hatched into a male baby with blue skin and his horns being shaped like small wing tips. "Nan," I smiled at him, the baby dragon smirking and being warped away soon after, me noting that there were some gems in a nearby cave. I went in there and got the rest of them and smiled at how the total was 400 gems, much like in the homeworld. "We got everything we need to here, so let's go back to the Sunrise Spring," I smiled, me and Sheila doing so and meeting up with the other dragons in the process. "Did you get everything in that first world and second world?" I smiled at Jewel and Ember in particular. "We got 12 babies rescued in total and 600 gems... I had to pay that greedy bear 200 gems to go further into that cloudy level," Ember frowned at that last bit. "And we found out that the elder temple is actually on the other side of this mountain here. And it has a special barrier within it that protects the little guys from harm of any kind! Not only that, it's right next to a field that's filled to the brim with sheep," Hunter smiled with Spyro and Cynder. "Fantastic! Now let's go off and to these next couple of worlds. There are people who need to go home through their portals after all," I smiled as we proceeded through the forest... and I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us.

"Hmm..." I frowned as I looked behind me and saw what looked to be a small bit of purple from behind a tree. "Come on out, thief! Tell me where my babies are and I promise I won't bite your ass," I smiled at her, the thief in question coming out of hiding and frowning at us. "I warned you already. This place isn't safe for small dragons and pussy cats," the cloaked girl said, me frowning at that. "Tell me where my babies are or I'll rush over there and clamp my teeth on your dainty ass. Besides, we can look after ourselves," I frowned at her. She then formed a fireball in her hand and smiled. "Try looking after THIS!" she exclaimed as she tried to send it at us, but we all dodged out of the way... except Zoe and Hunter, both of them getting flown back and into the portal, me gasping as I glared down the thief. I immediately ran after her and she tried to run off, but I clamped my teeth on her ass, her shrieking in pain as I wasn't doing it gently. I was biting to be painful and she knew it. "GET OFF ME! OWWHOWW!" she exclaimed as she simply warped away after I bit down on her butt, tearing off a bit of her cloak in the process and getting some blood on the grass in the process. "I tried to warn her," I frowned as I went back over to check on Zoe, her groaning to get up, but her not having any serious injuries. "Whew... that attack was pretty pathetic in terms of magic... she was holding back," Zoe groaned as she climbed onto my back and rested there. "Holding back or not, I bit her ass for doing that to you," I said to Zoe. "Thanks, Blaze..." Zoe smirked at me with a chuckle as I then looked around, wondering what else I could do.

"I see something up with that portal up there at the top of that hill. It's apparently opened up and it's... a place called Mushroom Speedway! You ready to have a bit of a competition, Blaze?" Hunter smirked at me. "Is that even a joke? I'll wipe the floor with you," I smiled at Hunter as both of us jumped up to the Speedway and we looked down on the others. "You guys can do the other two worlds while we do this speedway here! And make sure to tell me if you find anymore of our kids!" Zoe exclaimed at them. "You got it, Zoe! Jewel and Cynder, you handle this hot area. Ember and I will go off to this beach area in the meantime," Spyro smiled. "Aw, you like me," Ember smiled. "I told you already, Ember, as friends, yes. I'm in a relationship with Elora, remember?" Spyro smirked at her. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can share," Ember pouted back, which made me giggle as me and Hunter then went into the Speedway, him taking out some folding wings in the process. "Time to shred this course," he smiled.


	28. Ch28: Giant Toad and Midday Gardens

**Chapter 28**

Hunter and I not only managed to destroy the records for the timed challenge for me and the butterfly race for Hunter, but we actually won a prize in a Dragon Egg each, both of them belonging to Cosmos and me noting that there had to be more eggs in this area. "I think I saw an egg earlier behind a giant mushroom," Zoe smirked at me. "Okay, let's go check it out," I smiled as I flew to that area and saw that there was an egg there like she said, me picking it up and smiling at how it belonged to Jewel, who had a grand whopping total of 60 eggs with each other, which was one of the most impressive egg counts for any duo of Dragon and fairy out there! "Okay... should I name you... Tater?" I smirked, since the checklist I had on me said that the at least 14 other eggs were rescued from her batch. "Tater! Heehee! Tater, Tater!" the baby dragon said his name cutely as he flew about a bit before being warped away, me smiling at his innocence.

We then heard a small fanfare to let us know we got everything and I smiled at that. "Okay, now to leave this place," I smiled as we proceeded through the exit portal and I noticed something over by a small sign. It was a crack in the ground! "Huh... I sense a Dragon Egg from inside of this crack! Sizzle, do you think you could go in there and save the baby dragon? See if there's treasure there too?" I asked my dragonfly companion, since she could also hatch dragons if she touched them. "Of course I can! Just wait here and I'll be back soon," Sizzle smiled as she proceeded into the crack and we ended up waiting for her. "Hey, I'm going to go check on the babies. You want to wait here with Zoe while I check on the baby dragons?" I smiled at Hunter and Zoe. "Sure, you can go ahead out and check on them," Hunter smiled.

I then went to the Elder temple and saw that the baby dragons were all interacting with each other and smiled at how cute they were. I also noted that some of them were eating some food in the form of sheep and some even had bunnies in their tummies that they ate whole, them making their tummies move a bit which made me smile. When I saw my baby Ami, I saw that she was interacting with a bunny and was licking it. She then opened her mouth and ate it whole, me smiling as she tasted it and then gulped it down. "Good girl, Ami," I smiled at her. "Momma!" she smiled as she ran over to me and snuggled with me. "Don't worry, Ami, hon... I won't let anyone hurt you... I promise," I smiled at her. "Mmm..." she smiled both from my comfort as well as the bunny moving in her belly.

I then checked back with the others by the crack and saw that Sizzle had came out of it after 5 more minutes of waiting and she had a smile on her face. "I found another one of your babies, Blaze! It was a pink baby and her name is Nora," Sizzle smiled. "Yay! Thank you, Sizzle!" I smiled at her as I snuggled with her. I then saw that everyone else was coming out of their portals and I then saw a balloon in the building with a large room inside. "I think we can use that balloon to go over to the next area... if I'm right, the next place we can visit is called Midday Gardens," Cynder smiled. "Okay, how many eggs did we find?" I asked. "I believe we've found 6 in this homeworld and in each world, you found 3 in Sheila's world and the speedway, and... where'd the final one come from?" Spyro asked. "I found it in this crack. Had to kill a bunch of crawdads to get to it though," Sizzle smiled. "It was my second baby, Nora!" I smiled widely. "Yay to you! So that's 36 dragon eggs so far. Almost a quarter of the way there! I think we should go off into the balloon now," I smiled.

* * *

Bianca POV:

 _After I got bit by that small dragon girl with the giant wing, I didn't expect it to hurt so much... but she was biting to hurt. I had to retreat back to the Sorceress and she looked disappointed at how I didn't dispose of them until she saw I got hurt on my ass. "Who did this to you, Bianca?" the Sorceress asked me. "One of the dragon females... I sent a magical blast at her, but it ended up only hitting their cheetah friend and their fairy... once I did that, I tried to run off, but the dragon, who keeps on trying to force me to tell her where her 12 eggs are, chomped my ass and I swear she was doing it to hurt me... it hurt like all hell," I groaned and hissed as I got some peroxide on it from her first aid kit. There was no such thing as healing magic, after all._

 _"Looks like you'll need to fight back for this one. Here's a spell book. Whip up a monster to eliminate them," the Sorceress said as she gave me a book. "Um... kill them?" I gasped. "I don't care what you do, so long as you get rid of them!" my boss said as I skimmed through it, wondering what would be a good monster to take them out. I then smiled at a transformation spell that would turn them into a giant frog monster. "You, come here!" I said to a nearby Rhynoc, him approaching me and me waving my wand as I cast the spell on him... of course it didn't turn out well at first, since he turned into a small rabbit.. "RGH!" I growled as I cast it again, the Rhynoc then turning into the monster I wanted, but the top of it still had the bunny ears... I took off the ears afterwards and the Rhynoc smiled at that. "Go to the Dungeon between Midday Gardens and send them packing," I said to the Rhynoc, him nodding as I warped him away in a snap. "Let's hope he does the job," I said with a frown._

* * *

Once we were on our way, we saw that we were going into some area with lava in it and I gasped when we were halted the moment we appeared by an area that had an arena. And I gasped at something down there, forcing Sizzle to hide herself in my mouth immediately. "G-Giant frog..." she gulped in fear as I had us land the balloon and we saw that Sheila was there too. "I heard that the Sorceress was planning to ambush here, so I got here as fast as I could. No worries though, guys. This wussy green toad will be no match for all of us!" Sheila smiled as I took my running stance and looked face-to-face with the giant frog. "Time to die!" Spyro smiled at him as I ran as fast as I could, my horns and speed beating his bulk as he got launched far away and into the lava nearby, Sheila going over and smacking him on the face afterwards.

The giant frog then tried to roll my ass over, but I hit him with my horns again and knocked him over into a giant structure in the distance, him falling into the lava as I gasped at something that flew from the piece of structure that was in the distance! It was one of my eggs! And it flew directly for the arena, me snatching it and wondering what would come out of it. I smiled when it turned out to be a male dragon and he had quite the talent. He put his hands out and formed a rainbow from them! He obviously got some of my father's Dream Weaver traits in him. "I'm naming you, Grayson..." I smiled, my shock apparent when he didn't warp away afterwards. "Strange... he's not warping away... why is that?" I asked. "Probably because we're not in a Homeworld. Don't worry, mate, I'll take her to that Elder Dragon temple you have the other little ones stored at. And I'll even watch over them to protect 'em from Rhynocs. I mean, if the Sorceress sent a toad to interfere with your progress when you're going between worlds, I wouldn't want the other little ones to be unprotected. Don't worry, I'll guard the little guys and gals with my life," Sheila smiled. "Thanks, Sheila. You're the best... but do you even know where the Elder Dragon Temple is in Sunrise Spring?" Ember asked. "Yeah, I do," she smirked. "Okay, good luck, Sheila," I smiled at her as we all boarded the balloon again and went off to the rest of the way to Midday Gardens.

And when we arrived, it looked amazing. It was in some area close to a mountain and the place seemed to be full of crisp clean air with some small bunnies hopping together one the other side of a small pond. But when we tried to walk out, we were stopped by the same rainbow trail and us being shocked at seeing the same apprentice thief appear from it. "Okay, dragons... rgh... you may have managed to get this far, but you haven't the slightest clue what kind of dangers are in store for you," the thief said, my nose snorting at that. "Shut your trap, you no good baby thief! You not only steal all our eggs, but you shot my girlfriend with that burst of magic! And it looks like my retaliation bite seems to have done the job of making you in pain," I frowned at her.

"I'm telling you this for your own good, you know?" she groaned. "For who's own good again? Ripping our babies away from us is for our own good? You have no goddamn right to tell us anything, you buck tooth thief!" Ember exclaimed angrily at her. "Listen, you don't understand... UGH! I can't believe I'm saying this now... we NEED these dragon eggs in this world. If we don't, then all of our magic will be gone forever! We only stole them so that our world wouldn't die because the dragons are the source of this world's magic!... I promise that I'll look after the eggs, just don't try to get them! You'll only anger the Sorceress," she groaned at us before warping away, me looking shocked by her statement and the others looking dumbfounded too.

"She... They need the Dragon babies... so that this world can have magic again?... Sheila did say that this world was losing its magic ever since the dragons left a thousand years ago... but stealing our children isn't the answer... Ugh! I'm conflicted... brain hurting..." I groaned as I rubbed my temples with my small toes that held my claws. "I'm confused too... if they need the dragons to come back, then why not come and just ask them nicely? I'm sure we could've worked some kind of deal out, you know?" Hunter asked. "Yeah, I mean, after all, that's why so many Avalar members immigrated to the Dragon Realms," Jewel frowned. "Well, I say we just need to keep rescuing Dragon Eggs. But we're just going to keep them in the Elder Dragon Temples. That way, they'll technically be in this world, but they'll be protected from harm," I said. "Risky, isn't it?" Spyro asked. "So long as we have one member of our group stay behind to protect the dragon hatchlings, we'll be fine... in fact, I think one of us should get back on that balloon and head for Sunrise Spring to help Sheila take care of the eggs we found there," I said. "If that's the case, then I'm going," Ember said. "Okay, Ember. Protect them with your life," Spyro said to her. "Of course, hubby woo," she smiled back as she hopped on the balloon and went back to the spring for the time being. "Okay, now let's go and find the Elder Dragon Temple in this world, collect everything in the Midday Gardens, and go find the portals to the different realms," I said.


	29. Ch29: Saving a Thief

**Chapter 29**

I decided to go find the Elder Temple while gathering everything in the Homeworld in the process. I ended up finding five different eggs, all of them belonging to Jewel and her actually joining me in finding them. Spyro and Cynder had went into Icy Peak and Enchanted Towers respectively. And I also managed to get 400 gems as I finally found the Elder Temple, it being behind the small mound that was behind the Bamboo Terrace portal. And I smiled as Jewel went to give her kids a rabbit each, since Midday Gardens was filled with them both in the main area as well as in the area with the Elder Temple. "They sure are big eaters, aren't they?" I smiled at Jewel. "They take after me very well, yes they do," Jewel smiled as she snuggled with the five different dragon hatchlings, them all having squirming bellies full of bunny.

We then proceeded to the main area again and finally went to Moneybags, who was guarding another innocent animal, this one looking 40 percent more badass than Sheila because he wore a helmet on his head and had rocket launchers on his back. That and he was also a penguin. "Moneybags, Moneybags... how much money should we pay?" I frowned at him. "Well, I suppose that you can have this naughty bird for... 700 gems?" Moneybags smiled, me being a bit surprised by the sudden high price. "That's over twice the amount for Sheila... fine," I groaned as I produced 700 gems for him that I had to warp from the Elder Temple in the Sunrise Spring to pay him. "Hehe, what a sucker..." Moneybags smirked as he let the bird out of his cage and I was even more surprised at how he managed to fly with his flightless wings!

"Sergeant Byrd, 9 double-O 6-8, awaiting orders, miss," Byrd smiled at me. "Uh, I think you'll need to go to your commanding officer for that, mister flying penguin... by the way, if you had rocket launchers on you even when you were captured, why not use them to escape?" Zoe asked him. "If I were to let off a shot when trapped in a cage, the blast would hurt me too, you know? Besides, I've wanted to conserve them... for this..." Byrd smiled as he pointed towards Moneybags and shot a rocket at him, which sent the fat bear on a wild ride until he flew into the Icy Peaks portal far off.

"By the way, where'd you two come from? I thought that dragons had been dead for over a thousand years or something?" Byrd asked, me understanding his confusion. "Naw, we just were magically warped away to the other side of the world, which we've inhabited for that long. But enough about that, have you happened to see any kind of big eggs of differing patterns on them? The Sorceress sent her Rhynocs to the Dragon Realms to kidnap all 150 of them," I frowned at Byrd. "An egg? I believe I saw a red one of some sort being used as the Sorceress's scepter," Byrd said, me gasping and growling at that. "Red... My egg is being used as a SCEPTER?! UGH!" I growled as I snorted at that. "Well, I say that you should go and kick that scaly ass of hers for messing with the wrong dragon. With those wings, you're sure to be amazing flyers, both of you," Byrd smiled at us. "More her than me, but I can fly pretty well," Jewel smiled. "Then help me back in my Hummingbird Base. I need to check on them so they can be in peak physical condition to take on the Sorceress," Byrd smiled. "Can I?" Jewel smiled at me. "Knock yourself out," I smiled at her, both of them going into the portal as I noticed that Cynder and Hunter left their portal of Enchanted Towers. And I gasped inaudibly when I happened to see the Sorceress's apprentice sitting on a rock in plain view and flipping through a spell book.

"Hmm... Hi ho hee!" she chanted, causing a nearby flower to turn big and grow teeth.. "No... Heebeedungo!" she said, the flower then turning back to normal, me seeing Hunter snicker at that as he and Cynder watched on with care. She then saw a nearby bunny and started to chant again. "Gavee, Gavoo Gavie!" she said, the rabbit mutating into a giant bunny that was four times her size in terms of bulk! He then tackled her to the ground and I gasped. "We should help her!" Zoe said to me. "You're kidding, right?" I asked her. "No, I'm not," Zoe said as I then looked at the girl and saw something truly horrifying. The rabbit gobbled her up in one bite, the spell book flying off and landing by Hunter!

When that happened, I felt something inside me snap as I remembered Zoe, Gulp, and the other fairies that I saved from his insides. I then snapped and rushed forward, connecting a blow to the rabbit's gut that seemed to make him gasp a bit and I saw the apprentice's head almost get out of the rabbit, but he gulped her down again! Hunter then rushed in and started to tussle with the giant rabbit. And when the rabbit left himself open, I collided with him once more, that doing the trick as the purple hooded girl flew out of his mouth instantly, me then finishing the rabbit as I grabbed onto his neck with my teeth and choked him to death, just like I did to bigger prey back home. I may have been sentient, but I loved the thrill of the hunt too!

"T-Thanks..." I heard the apprentice say behind me. "No problem," Hunter said as I looked at her with a frown. "Listen... um... apprentice of the Sorceress using my egg as a scepter... I think we may have gotten off on the wrong terms at first..." I said to her, the girl looking at me in confusion at that. "Um... what?" she asked. "If you really do need dragons in this world, we'll be willing to go back and ask the older Dragons to come and live here. But in exchange, we want to hatch all the dragon babies and take them home with us. We promise we'll let them visit in the future," I smiled at her, the girl looking at me conflicted as she then looked at Hunter and he smiled at her.

"I... I... Uh..." she said with confusion. "You're nervous? Can't blame ya. After all, I did literally bite you in the ass before..." I said with a frown. The apprentice sighed and then let down her hood, me gasping at how she looked when it was down. She was a literal, not even kidding, anthropomorphic BUNNY GIRL! "M-My name is... Bianca... Sorry, but... it's not up to me about what happens with the dragon eggs. It's all up to the Sorceress... but if you say you can help out with making our world magical... I'll go and see what she says..." she said. "My name's Blaze," I smiled. "I'm Hunter," Hunter smiled at her with a happy gaze. "Y-Yeah... hi... and you?" Bianca asked. "Cynder. It'd be best not to test me in particular because while Blaze may breath fire, I breathe this," Cynder smirked as she spat a gob of poison onto the grass nearby, it shriveling up as the ground then looked to be covered in black soot. "Poison?... Oh my..." Bianca gawked. "Just go back to the Sorceress and see what she says. We're still going to try and rescue the dragon eggs though, so you're aware. They are mostly our children. In fact, my one companion, Jewel, is the mother of 60 of these eggs you kidnapped," I said, Bianca gasping at that number. "60?... How can she sit after birthing that much?" she gawked. "They don't birth eggs, Bianca. They are formed between a female dragon and a mate between either a male dragon or a fairy of either gender. It all depends on how much latent magic the duo have as well as how strong their bond is. Jewel was the most productive of any of us dragons, having the biggest brood of all of the dragons for this laying session," I explained.

"I see... well... thanks for handling that bunny by the way..." she smiled. "Before you go, could you possibly turn it to normal size by any chance? I'd hate to leave it go to waste," I smiled. "Fine," she sighed as she rolled her eyes, her waving her hands and the bunny turning back to its tiny state, me rushing it and gulping it up into my belly, which I smiled at. "Okay... bye," Bianca said as she warped herself away and that left us alone. "So what do we do now?" Cynder asked. "I think that you and Hunter can have a go at the speedway instead of me. In the meantime, I'm going to go to that portal that's fashioned out of a tree house," I smiled. "I believe that portal leads to Spooky Swamp. From what texts I've read about it in my studies, people who enter that place find themselves unable to speak in anything but Haiku during their stay there," Cynder smiled. "Oh joy, my least favorite form of poetry..." Zoe groaned.


	30. Ch30: The Swamp of Haiku

**Chapter 30**

Once Zoe and I entered the Spooky Swamp, I smiled at the air in the place being moist and crisp, the rain pattering on our heads, and the distant moon in the partially clouded skies.  
"This swamp feels so nice...  
The rain feels nice on my scales.  
What say we kick butt?" I smiled, shocked that I actually spoke Haiku without meaning to!  
"Why did you talk, hon?  
It just means you speak Haiku...  
ugh, how I hate this..." Zoe groaned at that as I noticed a gator chasing a firefly, me torching the gator in the process.

"That gator was mean.  
I thought I was a goner.  
Thanks for saving me," the firefly smiled.  
"You're welcome, sir.  
We love to fry enemies.  
Have you seen some eggs?" I asked him.  
"I believe I have.  
They are scattered all around.  
Go and look around," he smiled. "Thanks," Zoe smiled.  
"Beware the water.  
Snapping jaws of piranha  
claim many victims," the firefly said afterwards. "Got it," I smirked at him... guess the Haiku only applied to full sentences.

Zoe and I then proceeded through the swamp, collecting the gems as well as killing any enemies that tried to attack us. We went quite a good ways until we happened upon a treasure chest with a padlock on it rather than a key hole.  
"Let me handle this.  
I feel stronger from the egg  
I saved from crawdads," Sizz smiled as she went to the padlock and she smashed it with a charge attack of her own, which made me shocked at how strong she had become. The chest then opened to give us a good amount of gems in the process.  
"Nice work, my good friend!  
You really got toughened up.  
You deserve a treat," I smiled at Sizz as I flamed a nearby lizard and a butterfly popped out of it, Sizz rushing over and eating it in the process. "Thanks," she smiled at me. "You're welcome," I smiled back.

We continued and ended up finding two different eggs on our trek through the swamp, one of them belonging to Cosmos and me naming it Michael while the other one was one of Jewel's and I named it Frank. But then we saw a door that looked impossible to go around... at least, that would be the case if not for my wings. "Time to fly over.  
This door is just pathetic.  
With wings, who needs doors?" I smiled as I pointed to my wings and we flew over the door, Zoe groaning at that.  
"Stop talking, honey!  
You know how I hate Haiku.  
Minimal words, please?" Zoe frowned. "Fine," I smiled at her as we moved forward some more and I helped take out a slingshot Rhynoc that was trying to attack a firefly, him flying down to us afterwards.

"You are brave, ladies.  
Much braver than I by far.  
Here, take this darn egg," the firefly smiled as he gave us an egg and I gasped at how it was one of Heloise's and Charmy's. It then hatched and I smiled at how he sneezed a booger of black smoke, it causing the grass to dance a bit in the rain and start to sing slightly. "Thelonius," I smiled, the baby dragon chirping at that as he got warped away in a flash and I saw the final tea lamp, me flying to it and flaming it while collecting the stuff on the treetops before heading back down to see what was on the other side of the area we were at. We then saw a dragonfly outside a portal that looked menacing.

"The tea lamps are lit.  
Now I'll tell you the secret  
of what's in this house...  
A creepy wizard  
lives inside but hates he light.  
He has awoken.  
He swore to destroy  
any who lights the tea lamps...  
better you than me," the firefly said, me smirking at that as I flew into the portal and smiled as a giant Rhynoc wearing pajamas woke up and looked annoyed, him trying to send a bomb my way before I threw it back at him, the blast making him dizzy as I closed the distance and rammed him into the water, the piranha taking care of him as he dropped an egg for me to collect. It actually belonged to Spyro and Blaze, me smiling as it hatched into a boy dragon with a cute look to him and orange skin. "Herbi," I smiled, the dragon jumping happily at that as he warped away, me and Zoe going back out of the portal and then noticing that there was another portal inside of a small house, us going into it and popping out in an area that had tons of boulders and the place looking filled with giant mushrooms too. And when we looked through some steel bars, I gasped as I saw one egg belonging to Jewel and another that belonged to me!

"My egg! And Jewel's too!  
We need to blow the cages!  
Let's find some help, hon!" I said to Zoe, her not correcting me on that as we moved forward and saw a duo of fireflies that looked blind as bats.  
"Excuse me, good friends.  
We want to blow up cages  
to free captured eggs," Zoe said to them, the fireflies smiling and producing a bomb each.

"We have the bombs here.  
To free the captured babies...  
but we just go boom!" the one firefly groaned.  
"Give us the bombs, then.  
I'll carry them over there.  
Blaze with light them up," Zoe smiled.  
"Yes! It's bombing time!  
Go and free those little eggs!  
Here are the bombs, miss," the firefly smiled as he and his companion gave Zoe the two bombs and she looked to be struggling to carry two at the same time, so she had to walk her way to the place, which took a bit longer than anticipated, but we eventually made it there to see that the cages were sturdy, yet the bars were thin.

"I'll place the bombs there.  
You light the fuse with your flames.  
Time for a rescue," Zoe smiled as she placed one bomb on one of the cages and then another on the other cage. I then flamed the one fuse and then moved to the other one. After waiting for a few seconds, the explosion happened twice, freeing both eggs with no scratches at all. Nothing could break those shells. I then touched Jewel's egg first, it hatching into a cute little yellow dragon baby girl with a pink bow on her head and her being a bit chubbier, but no less cute. And Jewel's baby was a pink dragon baby with a purple bow in her hair that immediately tried to chase after her tail upon being born! It was so cute! I named mine Michele and Jewel's Peggy, both of them being warped away soon after.

We then proceeded getting the rest of the gems until we heard a fanfare, that signaling us to leave the place through the exit portal, us appearing back in Midday Gardens and seeing that Spyro was going to the Elder Temple and that Sparx wasn't with him. "Where's Sparx?" Sizzle asked him. "He's taking a trip to get a hidden dragon egg in a place called Spider Town, only accessible by bugs. And I'm going to check on the baby dragons since everyone has rescued all the baby dragons here save for the Spider Town egg," Spyro smiled as we proceeded into the Elder Temple together to see that there were 35 babies prancing around and that the other dragon allies were there and having a fun time with the babies. "I love these little guys... they're so cute!" Cynder smiled as she had some baby dragons tackling her and playing all over her body, which was too cute!

"So how was the Spooky Swamp? Did you end up only speaking Haiku?" Hunter smiled at me and Zoe. "Yes, we did. It was agonizing for me," Zoe groaned. "Yeah, I know you hate that kind of poetry," Hunter snickered at that. "We're going to be leaving soon, but we don't have a balloon.. so how are we going to get to the next world?" I asked. "Leave that to the pandas from Bamboo Terrace. They moved a special Whirligig machine to the area where we came in with the balloon," Jewel smiled. "Sounds awesome! By the way, we all know to treat Bianca nice from now on, right?" I asked, wondering if she and Spyro got the news. "Yeah, we got the message," Spyro said.

We then saw a dragon baby warp to our location and that meant we had to go meet up where Spyro sent Sparx into the Spider Town, Sparx emerging and me noting that he looked quite brighter than usual. "I feel stronger after getting that dragon egg! I feel like I'm more sturdy than before," Sparx smiled. "Cool! now that we saved all the dragons here, I say we go off to the next area... if I'm right, we should be going to a place called Evening Lake. Almost all the portals in that world are located underwater," Cynder said, Jewel looking shocked at that. "Underwater?... Then that means I'll have to stay here. I can't swim for the life of me," she frowned. "That's fine. We can continue on while you look after the babies," I smiled at her.


	31. Ch31: Bianca's Dire Warning

**Chapter 31**

 **Bianca POV:**

 _When I told the Sorceress about what the dragons offered and the fact that they saved me from being eaten by a monstrous rabbit, she contemplated for a few seconds before growling lowly at me. "You bumbling, idiotic, worthless FOOL! I ask you to carry out one simple task and you fail me! I should've known better than to rely on a child!" the Sorceress exclaimed, me gasping at that as I tried to speak, but she cut me off. "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with them now," she said with a frown. I sighed and shook my head while caressing my long ears, which is something I tended to do when I was stressed. "Eggs can't be worth all this trouble, your highness..." I said to her._

 _"Without the power of dragons, the magic in this world will wither away... without magic I'll die and so will your ever-so-slim chance of becoming a SORCERESS!" she exclaimed at me... did she just completely ignore the offer that Blaze had mentioned to me? And that she saved my life from digestion by giant rabbit? "Now, watch how a real Sorceress dispatches her enemies..." she said as she looked at a Rhynoc that was tending to a yeti's cage. "How would you like some dragon for lunch?" she smiled, the Rhynoc smiling and approaching her, the Sorceress chanting a bit before hitting him with a blast, the transformation making me gawk. She turned him into a gigantic Rhynoc with a horn on his head and spikes on his shoulders, hulking biceps, and a ripped torso (and by ripped, I mean tough as hell!). Another Rhynoc supplied him with an electric gun and he roared loudly as the Sorceress warped him away to what I could only guess was the arena in between Midday Gardens and Evening Lake._

* * *

 **Blaze POV**

When we got on the whirligig, we didn't expect any kind of turbulence, but we got turbulence in an area that had electrical ooze surrounding a battle arena that held... a gigantic monster with ripped pecs and giant muscles! He stood even taller than the balloon that Ember used to stay behind in Sunrise Spring! I didn't know how we'd be able to tackle a beast like this, especially with a gun that looked quite deadly and was as big as my entire body! "Ho, allied forces!" I heard from above, me gasping as I saw Byrd fly down from the skies along with a bunch of hummingbirds, them having tons of weapons on their person. "I'll take the laser gun for myself, since I have hands," Hunter smiled as we finally landed and we got equipped with the weapons he and the Hummingbirds provided.

"Thanks for the weapons, Byrd! We owe you for this!" I smiled as I put on a laser that could be mounted on my head, the giant Rhynoc smirking and shooting at me in particular with his electric gun, me running around him as I then focused and used the laser, it actually firing a very deadly shot at the monster's belly and causing it to go through and on the opposite side, blood pouring out afterwards! "Rgh... GRAARGH!" he roared loudly as Cynder used a bubble machine on her mouth and spat an acid bubble at the giant Rhynoc, it being sent at his face and eating away at his skin until he fell to the ground and he dropped the gun, me gasping as it broke to reveal.. my dragon egg! I rushed to it and touched it, me smiling at her as I noticed she was a bit bigger than the other dragons and she was born with a pink hat on her. "Monique," I smiled at her, the baby dragon cooing, but not warping away. "Don't worry, chaps. I'll deliver this little baby back to Midday Gardens. I will make sure that no harm comes to her or the other dragon hatchlings you rescued," Byrd said. "Thanks a lot, Byrd. We promise to make a medal for you once this adventure is done," I smiled. "Thank you, Blaze, fine chap!" he smiled as he picked Monique up by the tail with his feet and the hummingbirds helped him in carrying the little one off back to the Midday Gardens.

Our group then mounted the Whirligig once again and went the rest of the way to Evening Lake, us smiling at the place and Sizz noticing the frogs nearby, but understanding they weren't dangerous as they were smaller than she was. But once we touched the ground, we saw the rainbow light show and Bianca appeared in front of us again, her having her hood down and her stroking her ear with fear in her eyes. "Guys... this is serious now... The Sorceress overreacted to my offer and now she's planning a trap for you guys... If she catches you... b-believe me, you don't want to know what she's going to do," Bianca said with fear in her voice. "Thanks for the warning, but why did she overreact to a simple offer that was beneficial to everyone?" I asked. "I don't know... I'm starting to suspect something about her... just promise that you'll be careful from here on out, okay?" she asked us. "You got it. We'll be careful," Hunter smiled at her. "Thanks... and bye for now..." Bianca said, her winking at Hunter with a smile before she warped away.

"I think she has a fancy for you, Hunter," Zoe smiled at him. "Really? Cool," he smiled widely at that. "Okay, I think I'll go to a level for now. I'll go to the most impressive portal here while you guys fight over the other stuff," I smiled. "It's fine. I'll stay behind to collect everything and find the Elder Temple," Cynder smiled. "Hunter and I will go to that portal down there in that broken ship then," Spyro smiled. "Understood," I smiled at everyone. I then dove into the lake and Zoe followed without going into my mouth, her shivering at the water as I searched for an impressive portal... and found the ticket in a small cave by the pirate ship. It was a portal that had underwater sparklers surrounding it. And the level was named Fireworks Factory. "Bingo," I smiled underwater as Zoe, Sizzle and I all flew through the portal and wondered what would await us on the other side.


	32. Ch32: Old Friends, a Trap, and an Escape

**Chapter 32**

Once Zoe and I flew into Fireworks Factory, we gasped at a familiar face that took a giant Rhynoc by the hand and smashed him over her head with just one throw. And she looked to have grown up quite a bit over the 4 years since we last met her in Mystic Marsh! "Greta?! Oh my gosh, how are you doing?" Zoe smiled in surprise as we approached her, Greta smiling at us too, me noting that she now looked at least 11 years of age for a human and that she had grown to be a foot shorter than Elora. "Hey, guys! It's good to see you again. What are you doing here?" she asked, her being able to pronounce her r's perfectly now. "We're here to rescue dragon eggs that were stolen by the Sorceress. And what are you doing here? Moreover HOW did you get here?" I asked her. "I came to these realms with the Professor. He made a portal to the Dragon Realms other than Dragon Shores, but he did a miscalculation and we ended up in a world that had no dragons... But we were sent here to steal back the plans of the Professor's rocket that the Sorceress stole from him. Handel was supposed to go retrieve the plans while I stay here and take care of the outer defenses. You can help in the meantime!" Greta smiled at me.

"Let's go, Secret Agent Greta!" I smiled at her. "Indeed, Secret Agent Blaze," she smiled back at me with a giggle as we immediately started to attack Rhynoc ninjas as we moved our way through the place, me and Zoe picking up any gems that we came across as well as me seeing a dragon egg to the right, it being on a platform in a river of lava. I noticed it was one of Heloise's eggs and upon hatching it, it turned into a cute green dragon that breathed out a butterfly of rainbow colors, which Sizzle gladly ate. "Noodles," I smiled, the dragon smiling at that as it warped away soon afterwards. "Cute baby! It looked so cute!" Greta smiled from the other side of the river of lava, her holding a Rhynoc by the horn and then smashing him into the ground, which was impressive, since it was one of the bigger ones. I picked up the gem it left and noticed a reinforced chest nearby. "Leave it to me," Greta smiled as she jumped in the air and slammed her foot into the chest, causing it to break apart everywhere and for me to collect the gems within.

"How the heck do you have these awesome powers, Greta?" I asked her. "Handel and I were born with our powers. We need them to be great secret agents," Greta smiled as we took out more ninjas and we came upon what looked to be a cannon. "You can fly over there. As for me, I just need to free my mind..." Greta smiled as she focused deeply and then she jumped the gap effortlessly, almost like she were in an action movie! I flew over to her position soon after and smiled as we toasted some more ninjas and I handled some strange kind of spawning box that they were coming out of, me getting a blue gem for doing so. And then we moved more forward, Greta handling the larger enemies as we moved down a bridge and we gasped as we saw some kind of thing going on in the next room.

"It looks like the Sorceress used the plans to build her own rocket. Let's destroy it! Follow me!" Greta smiled as I followed her, amazed at how quickly she moved as she took out the ninjas one by one until she reached a big red button, her pushing it and me hearing a thing after that. "Self destruct sequence initiated... Self destruct in 3 seconds," a computerized voice said as I saw a rocket fly out of a room down underneath us. And it had a dragon egg attached to it! I flew after it and, once the rocket self-destructed, I snatched the egg before it could fall off the cliff or, even worse, in the lava! It then hatched and I smiled as I snuggled the dragon baby, as it was mine. "Grady," I smiled at him, the baby dragon cooing at that before warping away, me meeting back up with Greta and seeing she was now joined by Handel, who was also wearing Kung-Fu attire like she was.

"Did you get the rocket plans?" Greta asked. "Yes, I did, sis! And I found two giant eggs in the process. Maybe we can make scrambled eggs for breakfast tomorrow?" Handel smiled as he held two eggs and I recognized one as Spyro and Ember's and the other belonging to Cosmos. "Ahem! I believe those are not the kind of eggs for eating, as they are Dragon Eggs, Handel," I said to him with a small snort, him gasping when he saw me. "Oh! Secret Agent Blaze! I didn't know, here ya go," he smiled as he gave me the eggs and I hatched them immediately, both of them being cute little buggers. "Patty," I smiled at the baby green dragon who started to chase her tail when she was born. The other? A dragon with yellow skin and wearing glasses while having slightly curved horns. "Donovan," I smiled at him, as he was Spyro and Ember's kid. They then warped away and Handel looked at me with a smile. "Also, I found a ton of these during my time in the secret labs. You can have them if you want," Handel smiled as he gave me a total of 175 gems, which made me smile.

"Thanks, Handel! Say, have you seen any other areas around this place that may have eggs?" I smiled at him. "Actually, yes. One is by an area that has two giant serpent dragons causing havoc. And the other is in the guard's training quarters to the west side of this building here," Handel smiled. "Serpent dragons? So we have to defeat your own kind?" Zoe asked. "No, there's a difference between my kind of dragons and serpentine dragons. My kind of dragons are sentient and we have varying emotions. Serpentine dragons only know the emotion of pissed off and they are not sentient," I frowned. "Didn't know there was that big a difference... anyways, Handel and I will go back to Evening Lake to finish work on the rocket there. If all goes according to plan, you can use it to go to Midnight Mountain, the home of the Sorceress's castle," Greta smiled as they both went into the portal and I smiled at Zoe. "Let's get the rest of the stuff here then head on back to Evening Lake," I smiled at her. "After you, hon," Zoe smiled at me.

* * *

We ended up getting everything rather quickly and then we went back to Evening Lake, us emerging from the water and meeting up with Hunter, him looking at something on the ground that looked suspicious. "Hmm..." Hunter smiled as he tried to grab a hot dog on the ground and, upon pulling it, the ground suddenly opened up, him falling down and me gasping and jumping into action, rushing down the hole and grabbing onto him with my claws, trying to fly us out of the pit, which was incredibly difficult with his increased weight. "H-Hunter... c-can't... hold on!... Y-You're too heavy!..." I groaned as I tried my hardest to fly us out, but then my wings gave out on me, me sighing a breath of tiredness as both of us fell the rest of the way, me gasping as I heard a voice nearby that sounded like evil laughter... I was too tired to see it and ended up falling asleep... but not for long, as Zoe zapped me awake with a jolt of flame against my head!

"Ack!... W-What happened?" I asked as I looked around, surprised that we weren't in Evening Lake anymore. In fact, Hunter, Zoe and I were trapped in a very cramped cage that I could tell had magical properties to it. And who was in front of me? A blue lizard that looked incredibly fat and ugly and I growled at as I saw something on a stick she had. "My egg... give it back to me, you fugly cunt!" I snarled at her in anger, the Sorceress laughing at that. "Why would I give up my new scepter to a pathetic dragon like you? Besides, you don't even look fit to be a parent," she smiled, me glaring at that as I noticed that the lock of our cage was padlocked. Zoe then spouted her mouth at the Sorceress. "She is more than fit to be a parent! She's risking her life to save all the dragon babies that you stole! Besides, we gave you a perfectly reasonable deal that would still give this world magic! So what's the deal? Why are you still trying to kill us?!" Zoe growled at her, the Sorceress laughing at my fairy friend.

"If you must know, pretty little lady, I need the dragon babies' wings for a spell so I can live forever! I just need to find some way to get the wings off of them once they all hatch," the Sorceress said, me gasping and glaring the Sorceress down with eyes of anger. "You're a monster! You'd kill innocent BABIES?! You're a child murderer if you do that!" I exclaimed at her as I tried to send a flame attack at her, but she cast a spell to protect her from the fire... using my baby's magic! "You just sit tight there and wait for the fun to start. I'll have someone come in later to give you some food," the Sorceress smiled as she laughed to herself, leaving the room afterwards as I growled and started to sharpen my horns against the metal. It wouldn't matter because of them being ram-shaped horns, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here NOW! We ended up waiting for a good bit until I heard a sound come from the nearby portal and I saw it to be none other than Bianca, her carrying in an apple for Hunter and a frog for me.

"You guys?! W-What's going on?" Bianca asked in shock. "I'll tell you what's going on Bianca. The Sorceress turned down our deal because she wants to use the wings of our babies to cast an immortality spell on herself! She plans on killing 150 innocent babies by stripping them of their wings! If a dragon has no wings, they can't fly! If they can't fly, they can't hunt! Now let us out of this mess so we can save all the babies and defeat that worthless old hag once and for all!" Zoe exclaimed at Bianca, her gasping at that. "S-She's planning that?!" she asked in shock. "She just told us that flat out before she sent you to give us food!" Hunter frowned as he accepted the apple. "This isn't right! I've been living a lie... I never thought we were going to hurt them! Hold on, I'll get you guys out of here right away!" she said as she cast a spell at the door's lock and she then cast a spell on all of us and herself, us appearing in Evening Lake, in the Elder Dragon Temple! And it happened to be right behind the hill we used to get to this place, right behind the whirligig! "I'm joining you in this fight. I'm still learning magic powers, but I can help out in any way I can," Bianca said. "Thanks, Bianca. We appreciate it," Hunter said with a smile, her blushing at Hunter and me smiling. "Would you two just kiss already?" I smiled at them, both of them blushing and them looking each other in the eyes with hearts, kissing each other soon after. "There ya go! Now let's go off to another world and get some more babies rescued!" Sizzle smiled. "If I'm right, the only world that hasn't been explored yet by anyone is the Charmed Ridge, which is underwater in one of the tower's windows," Hunter said. "Then what are we waiting for? With a name like Charmed Ridge, it's sure to be fun!" I smiled.


	33. Ch33: Romantic Antics

**Chapter 33**

After I ate a toad in the Evening Lake, our group then proceeded into the portal for Charmed Ridge, the only two of us going in there being myself and Zoe while Hunter and Bianca stayed behind to look after the baby dragons. I knew they'd be able to protect them, so I didn't worry about them at all. We then proceeded into the place and we were immediately approached by a fairy who looked at Zoe with intrigue. "Fellow fairy and orange dragon, we urgently need your help! The evil Cat Wizards of Felinnia have captured our Princess Ami. And even worse, they're going to force her to marry Prince Azrael! We need to make our way to the castle and quickly before they steal our princess away forever!" the fairy said as I noted something funny going on... there appeared to be a fairy wearing a pink gown down in the distance and inside the castle next to a cat creature wearing a black cloak and having a skull earring on. And I saw them kiss.

"Um... Have you considered her feelings at all on the matter?" I asked the fairy in front of us. "Who's feelings are you talking of again?" the fairy asked me. I then pointed behind her and she gasped as she saw who I could only assume to be Princess Ami kissing Prince Azrael. "What is this?! Have the cat wizards already wed them?! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" the fairy said, her about to fly off to them before I stopped her with my claw. "Do you see them in any kind of wedding attire? And do you see Princess Ami have a face of fear on her face? I don't. Even from this far away, I can see that the two of them are madly in love," I said, the fairy gasping as she broke free from my grasp and sighed. "They're... in love? How can that be?" she asked. "You stay here. I'm going to go and see what's up," I said as I flew down to the area the duo of them were at and they looked surprised to see me.

"Oh? A dragon female? What are you doing here?" the pink fairy asked me. "Name's Blaze. Can you tell me what's going on, princess? Because a fairy tried to tell us that the cat wizards captured you and are trying to force you and Prince Azrael into marriage... is that really the case?" I asked her. The princess smiled and shook her head no. "The fairies and cat wizards don't want us to get married to each other at all. In fact, me and my dreamy Prince Azrael want to elope... here, you can have this egg if you promise not to tell anyone that we're going to Spooky Swamp to be wed. We both want to say our vows in our favorite poetry," Ami smiled. I smirked at that and nodded, seeing the egg was one of my kids. "I accept," I smiled. "Thanks, hon," Ami smiled at me as she gave me my egg and I touched it. It then hatched into a little green baby that sneezed out bubbles when she got a whiff of the nearby flowers. "Bubble breath? Looks like we've got a Magic Crafter dragon in my family," I smiled as I snuggled my baby with a smile. "Do you think I could name the little girl?" Ami smiled. "It would be my honor, princess," I smiled. "How about... Sakura?" she smiled. "Sakura... that name sounds so pleasant. Very well. Your new name is Sakura," I smiled at my kid, her sneezing out bubbles again as she warped away in a snap. "Fare thee well, miss dragon," Ami smiled as she and Azrael left through a portal and I was soon ganged up on by not only fairies but cat wizards. "Where are the princess and the prince?! What have you done?!" one of the fairies asked me. "Okay, just shut up all of you and let my future wife talk, okay?" Zoe frowned as she came out from the skies and gasped at her choice of words.

"Future... wife?" I said with astonishment. "Yes, consider that my proposal. You can respond after your speech," Zoe smiled. "Okay, to all you cat wizards and to all you fairies. Princess Ami and Prince Azrael are madly in love with each other. They went to elope and I promised them not to mention where they went. They told me you refused to let them be married and the moment I enter this world, one of you fairies claims the cat wizards kidnapped the princess? What the fuck is your deal that you can't see how in love those two are?" I asked with annoyance, the fairies gasping at my swear while the cat wizards hissed at it. "I'm waiting for an answer. Do you want to have two people in love be split up and make both of them miserable? Or do you want to support young love?" I asked. The fairies sighed and backed off after that, landing on their two feet and folding their wings. The cat wizards gasped at this and they sighed and did something different. They let down their cloaks and showed they looked like normal cats that stood on their hind legs underneath their cloaks.

"We shall support their decision... so long as we promise to never war with another again... deal?" the one fairy that begged me at the start spoke to the cat wizards. "Very well... if it's what Prince Azrael wants, then we promise... but we'll need to have you do some things for us in the meantime, orange dragon," the cat wizards said to me. "What needs done and does it require dragon eggs?" I asked. "If you mean large eggs of differing patterns, then yes. We need you to handle two different issues that we are tasked with. Firstly, the Rhynocs. They have invaded some parts of this castle and are attacking anyone they see. Handle them and we shall give you an egg. Second, we would appreciate it if you could stop some witches that are wreaking havoc in one of our temples. And finally, there are some traitorous wizards working together with a fat bear forcing newcomers to pay a stairs toll. Take care of all of these and we will provide you with three eggs," the cat wizards said to me. "You, my feline friends have got yourselves a deal," I smiled at them.

The first task that I decided to do, even though it was a bit out of the way, was to handle the issue with Moneybags and the cat wizard traitors. The cat wizards were quite easy to get to and they gasped at how I was able to fly up to their perch and how I held them down with my wings alone. "I'm only going to say this once to you stupid kitty cats. You are not to force people into paying to go up these steps anymore. End this deal you have going with that fat bear. If you don't, you'll have to meet my teeth. And I have a friend who can shrink you down so I can eat you in a single gulp if you don't comply. GOT IT?!" I growled at the duo, them sweating profusely and nodding their heads. Once they did that, they immediately raised the steps and then they jumped off and ran away, me smiling at that. "Another happy ending," Zoe smiled. I then heard something from behind me and gasped when I saw it was a trio of cat wizards. "Thanks for doing that. This is a dragon egg, correct?" the cat wizards asked as I noted that the egg was one of Jewel's. "You bet it is," I smiled as I touched it and it hatched into a baby girl who fluttered in the sky with a smile. "Shelley will be your name," I smiled at her, the baby dragon warping away to the Elder Dragon Temple in the process.

"Now time to handle the Rhynocs," I smirked as I went around and started to defeat the Rhynocs around the area, noting there were several different ones, but them all being either archers or spear wielders. After taking care of them all, I was granted another egg that belonged to Cosmos, me hatching it and noting that it was the final egg on Cosmos's checklist. The baby inside sneezed upon being freed and I smiled when his glasses actually fell off him when he did that. "Chuck," I smiled, the dragon hatchling picking up his glasses at that and being warped away soon after. "Now for the cat witches," I smiled as I proceeded to a temple the cat wizards mentioned and gasped at how, when I entered it, it was filled to the brim with loot! I gathered all of it up and noted that I now had 600 gems from this world now, which was the same number as it was for Fireworks Factory. "Alright!" I smiled as I then went into a room and saw it was filled with female cats riding on broomsticks. The cat witches without a doubt.

I handled them all very easily, even after they attempted to kill me with a floor coated in blue acid. I managed to defeat a total of 25 cat witches before stepping back on good ground again and for the cat wizards to appear before me. "Thank you for helping us so much... here's the final dragon egg... by the way, you can keep that treasure you collected," the cat wizards smiled at me as I touched the egg that belonged to Heloise and it turned into a black and white checkered dragon girl that breathed a combination of light and darkness at the same time, me smirking at how she was the best of both worlds for Dream Weavers. "Abby," I smiled at her, the baby dragon warping away and me looking at the cat wizards with a smile. "So are there any other dragon eggs around this place by any chance?" Zoe smiled. "We believe there are two more somewhere around this place, but they're nowhere near the castle, that much is for certain," the cat wizards said.

"Very well, time to find them," I smiled as me and Zoe proceeded out again and we went to the outer areas of the castle. And when I went down towards the area with blue acid, I gasped when I saw one of the eggs in a cave nearby. I went to it and touched it, the dragon hatching into one of Jewel's offspring, it being a boy with blue skin and having ram horns like I did. "Benjamin," I smiled, the baby dragon disappearing to the Elder Temple soon after. Once that was done, I then moved out of the cave and noticed a small tower that I didn't check when facing the Rhynocs. "I wonder..." I smiled as I flew over to the tower in question and saw the egg there, it being another one of Jewel's. I touched it and it hatched into a lime green dragon with plush wings on him. "Moe," I smirked, the baby dragon warping away and us hearing the fanfare shortly after. "Time to go back to the lake," I smiled as Zoe and I went on our way back to the portal and I smiled at her. "By the way, I accept your sudden proposal. Once all the baby dragons are rescued, I will marry you, hon," I smiled at my fairy friend, her gasping and then hugging my head tightly as she kissed me on the lips again, which made me coo myself. "Thank you so much!" Zoe smiled with joy in her voice. "You're welcome, babe," I smiled at her as we then went back to Evening Lake with hearts over our heads.


	34. Ch34: Giant Monster in a Rib Cage Arena

**Chapter 34**

Once we returned to Evening Lake, we saw that Sparx and Spyro were exiting a place by the Elder Dragon Temple and I saw that Sparx glowed even brighter than before. "What's with the light show, Sparx?" Sizzle asked him. "I got powered up from another dragon egg I found in a reef filled with starfish. Now I feel like I can break anything I want!" Sparx smirked. "Well, how about we test that out at a later date? Because now we need to get going to Midnight Mountain. It's time to finish off the Sorceress once and for all," Spyro said with his usual fire as we proceeded to the rocket and saw that Handel and Greta were all done with the finishing touches. "There! Perfection! The rocket is ready for launch, guys! Don't worry about the cute little dragon babies. We'll watch over them while you go off to beat the Sorceress's ugly butt," Greta said with a cute smile. "Thanks guys. You're the best secret agents ever," I smiled at them as myself, Cynder, Spyro, Bianca, and Hunter all got on the rocket and we proceeded to fly it towards the Midnight Mountain.

After flying for a small bit of time, we suddenly got heavy turbulence as a giant fireball hit the side of the rocket, forcing us off course until we had to make an emergency landing in a place that looked like the skeleton of a gigantic beast and there being a gigantic monster there with giant fangs, giant wings, and a wickedly nasty tail. "Over here!" I heard a voice say as I saw something that looked like a motorbike fly through the air carrying a giant yeti with an ice club on him! And who was on the motorbike? Azrael and Ami!

"Bentley!" Spyro exclaimed, me being confused by the name usage of the yeti, but not minding so long as he was on our side. "Call on us when you beat this guy, Bentley!" Azrael exclaimed from above as Bentley then looked at our group with a frown. "This may be our last stand, allies. The Sorceress plans to use this monster to destroy every iota of her opposition beginning with all of you! Alas this is not the time for ruminating. A battle awaits us! I will assist you by supplying your group with a steady amount of combustible projectiles," Bentley said, me being amazed at his large vocabulary. "Okay then, let's do this!" I smiled as I got out of the place and Bianca stayed in the ship with Hunter.

I immediately flew to the monster with my horns out, managing to connect a blow to his chest and making him a bit hurt, but he sent me back to the arena with a quick swipe of his wings, the force of the blow not doing much to me, but the ground hurting slightly. Bentley then threw out a bunch of fireworks which our group quickly grabbed one by one, me grabbing a green one and shooting it, the blow managing to do damage to the monster's right wing as a hole got left in it. Spyro then answered with a flurry of red fireworks, making the monster's left wing swiss cheese in a matter of seconds, forcing the monster to get on the ground to fight us on his own terms. He proceeded to hurl a giant egg out of his mouth that hatched into a literal walking bomb! Cynder shot it with her fireworks before it could hurt us and then I charged the giant monster and knocked him right in the gut again, this blow sending him careening off of the arena, and into one of the ribs of the giant skeleton, me seeing something above us that made me gasp. It was one of my eggs! One of the three that remained! I flew into the sky and grabbed hold of it, the baby firm in my grasp as I lowered myself back down to the ground and I smiled at him.

"Whew, that was a close one," I smiled at the little guy. But then he did something I didn't expect. He breathed in deeply and, not 5 seconds after being born, he breathed a large flume of fire! "Whoa-ho-ho! Good job, James! Impressive work!" I smiled at him. Normally dragons couldn't breathe their element with that kind of force until they were 1 year old, so that made him really special! "I'll take him back to Evening Lake with Bentley," Cynder smiled. "Okay, Cynder. Make sure no harm comes to the dragon babies. And be sure to talk with Greta and Handel. I'm sure they'll have interesting stories to share," I smirked at her. "You got it," Cynder smiled as Bentley whistled and Azrael reappeared on his back, parking it on the ground and Bentley climbing on the back. "Farewell, friends! Kick the Sorceress a new one!" Azrael exclaimed. "Yeah! Make her eat dirt!" Ami exclaimed as Cynder got the baby dragon in hand and smiled at me. "Be careful not to get burned by James," I smiled at her. "Nothing to it," she smiled back as she flew into the air soon after.

Our group then got back on the rocket and proceeded to the area of Midnight Mountain, us noting that the Sorceress's lair was actually in plain sight upon us getting there. And it did not look nice. "Okay, the Sorceress's magic doesn't affect the Elder Dragon Temples as far as I know and she has no idea where they even area. As for where it is in Midnight Mountain, the Elder Temple is actually located over in that tower in the distance," Bianca said, pointing to a very tall tower in the distance that looked quite large and went all the way down to what appeared to be solid ground, somewhere... but it was way too high up to tell and it was too dark out to see where it ended. But I knew it ended somewhere close to the solid ground. "I'll stay at the Elder Dragon Temple and take care of any dragon hatchlings you come across. We'll need to rescue a total of 147 of them in order for us to finally enter the Sorceress's lair. I know she has two of them in her possession, both belonging to you, Blaze," Bianca said. "Two of them? I know she's using one of them as her scepter," I frowned at that.

"If it makes you feel any better, since the Sorceress supplies her scepter with constant magic, that means the egg will be filled to the brim with it when you hatch it," Bianca said. "Thanks... but it's still in the hands of a mad woman. What levels can we expect in this place?" I asked. "There's Haunted Tombs, which has riddles in it as well as mummy enemies. Then there's the Desert Ruins, which contain giant scorpions and a giant tomb to explore. Dino Mines has dinosaurs in a desert town. And Crystal Islands is full of crystals because the gnomes that hide there practice magic that they 'borrow' from the Sorceress and myself," Bianca smiled. "I think I'll head to the Desert area. Spyro, can you gather everything in this place in the meantime? Possibly see if Moneybags has another animal trapped somewhere?" I smirked at him. "You got it," Spyro said with a smile.


	35. Ch35: Desert Ruins Full of Loot

**Chapter 35**

When Zoe and I entered the area of Desert Ruins, we saw the place was very sandy and that there was a mouse person nearby that looked troubled. "Excuse me, sir. What's the matter?" I asked him, the mouse perking up when he saw me. "Would you happen to be that dragon named Blaze?" he asked. "That be me," I smiled. "I've heard good things from numerous people about all the things you've done for them... do you think you can help find my girlfriend Tara? She went to raid the tomb of the Stone Golem and I haven't seen her since. I'd go in myself, but I'm deathly afraid of scorpions," he said. "You can count on us," Zoe smiled as I noticed a duo of scorpions nearby and flamed them apart, collecting the gems they dropped as well as the gems around the place.

We then continued on and I saw an even bigger scorpion that shot a flame trail at me, which I jumped over and flamed him to bits afterwards, Zoe gasping at something nearby. "I see a treasure chest over there with a padlock on it!" Zoe smiled. "Alright! Time to smash it," Sizzle smiled as we flew over to it and Sizzle connected a blow to it, the chest opening to reveal tons of gems inside of it. "Oh yeah, hot dog!" I smiled as I turned around and saw an egg atop a hand-shaped monument along with a couple gems. It belonged to Heloise, so I flew over to it and touched it, the egg hatching into a female dragon with a white color to her that sneezed acid onto the ground after being born. "Beast Maker genes and a white skin tone. Your name is Sadie," I smiled at her, the baby dragon giggling at that as she warped away in a snap.

We then continued further into the place and we came across some enemies that tried to light some metal beams on fire, me having to charge them to defeat them before my butt got fried. And when we reached the next area, I saw an egg up and to the right by some gems in an elevated area as well as a side portal to the left. "Let's get this egg first, then we'll proceed through that portal," I smiled at Zoe, me flying up to it and seeing it was one of Shoutfire's. I touched it and it hatched into a small brown dragon baby with a pink ribbon around her neck. "Nelly," I smiled at her, the dragon spitting a small flame onto the ground with a bit of sass as she got warped away soon after... I then noticed that Zoe wasn't around, which concerned me a bit. "Zoe? Where are you?" I asked aloud. "Over here! I found another egg in this cave here!" Zoe exclaimed as she called from the cave next to the portal area, me noting that it was filled with green acid and that there were scorpions on some less-than sturdy platforms. And at the end of a cave was a dragon egg belonging to Jewel! "Okay, I'm going for it," I smiled as I flew the whole way over there, dealing with the scorpions and picking up gems along the way until I reached the egg. I then touched it and it hatched into a small boy dragon that had quite the buck teeth on him. "Andy," I smiled at him, the dragon kid warping away with a smile.

After that, we proceeded through the cave some more and collected more gems, us gasping when we broke a fake wall to find a ton of loot! We ended up getting a ton of gems from it, bringing our total to over 400 so far for this world. "We haven't even gotten to the tomb yet and we already have over 400 gems! How many could be in this world?" I asked with a crazy smile. "We'll find out after going into this portal and then into the tomb itself," Zoe smiled as we flew to the portal and gasped at how, when we got on the other side, we were unable to move left or right. We could only move forward or back! "Some kind of spell has been cast in this area. You can only walk to the forward and you can't turn around at all... that Sorceress is a real sneaky bitch," Zoe frowned as we went forward and started to take out some more scorpions and flame breather enemies, collecting their gems as we came across two different eggs during the trek. One was a male dragon that cried upon being hatched, who I named Lester. And the other was a green baby wearing a ball cap, who I named Pete.

We then left through the portal on the other side and went on our way back through the ruins and into the tomb itself, us having to get more treasure and deal with more enemies as we went through, getting everything we could until we were back outside again and we saw an explosion happen inside of a giant head, a female figure emerging from it with quite the look of disappointment. "Are you Tara by chance? Your boyfriend sent us to check up on you," I asked her, the mouse girl turning and gasping at us. "A dragon and a fairy? Never thought I'd see a duo like you in the Desert Ruins. So Gus was worried about me, huh? He worries too much. I live for temples and tombs!... Unfortunately this treasure was nothing special. Just a lousy egg with a black and white pattern to it," Tara said with a frown. "Well, you're wrong about that much, Tara. May we see this egg?" I smiled at her. "Fine, may as well keep it for yourself," she smiled as she gave the egg to us and I touched it, her shock plain as day when it hatched into a light blue dragon kid with purple stripes on his torso. He then breathed out a breath of some kind of magic, it hitting a nearby rock and causing it to grow feet and start running away!

"Oh my word! A dragon egg?! And it has the power to turn inanimate objects alive?! I had no idea I'd be witnessing this of all things!" Tara gasped. "Sadly, you can't keep him, as he belongs to some dragons in the Dragon Realms. But maybe you could have something else instead," I smiled as I looked at Sizzle and she smiled as she produced some items we had kept since our Avalar adventures. "Oh my... look at all these treasures!" Tara gawked. "You may have one if you wish. Pick wisely," Zoe smiled. "Hmm... I really like this jeweled scarab, so I'll take it... whoa! It feels imbued with powerful magic!" Tara gasped when she touched it. "It's a talisman from my home of Avalar. It's filled with magic of the world it comes from, that being a world called Scorch. It also happens to be a desert world like this one. And if in the hands of a talented mage or sorceress, it can give them serious upgrades to their magic capabilities," Zoe explained.

"Cool! This is certainly a worthy find! I shall hold onto it with my life! Thank you, friends!" Tara smiled. "No problem, Tara. Just make sure you see Gus, okay?" I smiled as I saw the portal appear and I decided to name the baby dragon. "Your name is Marty, little guy," I smiled, him giggling at that before being warped away. I then collected the final gems and Zoe and I smiled at how this level contained a whopping total of 700 gems! The most in any world we'd ever visited before! "Oh yeah! This is great!" I smiled as we then went through the portal and reappeared in Midnight Mountain, us running into Spyro as well as a monkey that held a blaster in his hand. "Who's the ape?" I smiled. "Oh, say, are you two planning to fight the Sorceress and kick her butt too? Because if so, Wazza! Yippee! WOOHOOHOO!" the monkey exclaimed in a hyper fashion, me smiling at this. "His name is Agent 9 and he's actually a special lab monkey made by the Professor to help his quest to these realms. I had to free him from Moneybags for, get this, 1300 freaking gems!" Spyro groaned. "He really needs to get a good kick in the pants when we're done with this Sorceress business. In the meantime, how many levels have you gone to other than his?" I asked him. "We just finished exploring the Crystal Islands so that means we only have Haunted Tombs and Dino Mines. After that, all that remains is a Speedway and a crack I found earlier that would lead to some kind of robotic bug factory," Spyro said.

"Robotic? Bug? Factory? Some kind of? Sounds like a job for me!" Sizzle smiled. "Do you think you can look after her while I tackle the Speedway, Zoe?" I smiled at her. "Sure I can. Then you can help get past the level Spyro doesn't go to," Zoe smiled. "Of course. By the way, Spyro and I are going off to Haunted Tomb first. We're gonna give those Rhynoc mummies some dancing lessons, heehee!" Agent 9 smiled as he stroked his gun. "Okay, let's go off to our duties," I smirked at Spyro, him going off for the place with the mummies while I headed for the Speedway by my lonesome. "Harbor Speedway, huh? Sounds fun!" I smiled.


	36. Ch36: Dino Might? Nope!

**Chapter 36**

I managed to handle the Speedway with relative ease, getting 3 eggs in the process, two belonging to Jewel and one belonging to Shoutfire. I named Jewel's babies Kobe and Jessie and I named Shoutfire's kid Sara. I then exited it just as I saw Sizzle exit the crack with a smile. "Whoo! I feel powerful! I feel like I can do some real damage now! HAHA!" Sizzle exclaimed, me noting that she was much faster than before and she looked incredibly hyped. "That egg must have had some powerful magic. It seems it made you not only speedier, but it made you so tough, you can not only break apart any kind of chest, but you can also damage regular enemies that don't have armor!" Zoe smiled at her. "That sounds awesome! She can put it to the test in the Dino Mines," I smiled. "You betcha, Blaze! Let's go! Yahoo!" Sizz exclaimed as she rushed into the portal ahead of me and Zoe, both of us giggling and chasing after her, seeing that Sizzle had already gotten the attention of a large green dinosaur and rushed him, taking him out with her speed and me gasping at the strength she now possessed!

"Oh my word! Remind me that from now on, no more caffeine for you," I smiled at Sizzle. "Oh heck yeah! By the way, I already found a dragon egg in this place! Here, I'll show you where it is!" Sizzle smiled as she zipped around a house nearby and I followed with my wings to see an egg hidden behind the house on a cliff along with a few gems. I then touched the egg and it hatched into a baby dragon boy dragon that had some patterns that looked like they were from Beast Makers. And the egg belonged to Shoutfire too. "Dan is your name," I smiled at him, the baby dragon smiled as he warped away. "I feel some magic inside this cactus! Flame it! Go on!" Sizzle smiled. "Calm your non-existent tits, Sizz," I smiled at her as I burned the cactus and it dropped a purple gem afterwards. We then proceeded back to the original area and Sizzle and I handled the other dinosaurs while also gathering gems in the process, us eventually coming upon a jail with a sheriff trapped within. "Gosh darnit..." he groaned.

"Something wrong, sir? Did you lock yourself up accidentally?" Zoe asked him. "No, I wish. I was coming in here to check up on my prisoner only to find he somehow got away again. I came in here to look for clues and one of them rotten dinosaurs locked me in! Now they're causing havoc around the town and there ain't nothin' I can do about it," he frowned. "Don't worry, sheriff. We'll clear out the dinos and find some way to free you. Just sit tight, we'll find some way to get you out of this mess," I smiled at him. "Thanks miss dragon," he smiled as I proceeded out and attacked some more dinos with Sizz helping me, the sheriff gasping from behind us. "Your dragonfly companion is quite tough!" he gawked. "Yes, I know," Sizzle smiled as I turned a corner and attacked a dynamite throwing dinosaur in the process. We collected the gems and proceeded forward and into another building, attacking a smaller dino atop a turret with my charge as Sizz's body bounced off the metal turret.

"I'll handle the turret dinos, Sizz, okay?" I smiled at her. "Okay, fine," she smiled back as we proceeded on some more and after dealing with some more gun slinging dinosaurs, we saw the next part was a flooded mine shaft. "You think you can handle being outside of my mouth for this part, Zoe?" I smiled at my fairy fiance. "I don't mind," she smiled as we flew into the waters and I started to take out dinosaur seahorses while collecting gems, looking at a cracked wall with intrigue. I smashed through it by swimming quickly with horns in front of my head, smashing it through and seeing a dragon egg on the other side. When I hatched this one, I immediately gushed at the baby boy being born with a pacifier in his mouth, which was doubly cute as he belonged to Heloise! "Romey," I smiled while underwater, the dragon baby warping away afterwards and Zoe and our group collecting the rest of the gems before popping out on the other side. "Whew! That water is a bit chilly, but lucky us, we don't need air to breathe underwater," Zoe smiled. "And lucky me, when a dragonfly enters water, a bubble surrounds us so we can breathe," Sizzle smiled.

After that, our group proceeded forward while taking out more enemies until we came upon something that looked off. A wall that looked quite weak compared to the rest of it, which was on the other side of the jail. "Hmm... idea. Ramming time," I smiled as I started to charge the wall, me bursting through it and bursting through a second fake wall before stopping right in front of the sheriff. "Well I'll be! So that's how my prisoners keep escaping! I need to get to fixing that right away... here, take this dinosaur egg before it hatches and causes more trouble," the sheriff said as he handed me a Dragon Egg that belonged to Heloise and I smiled at how it was the last egg she needed. I touched it and it hatched into a chubby dragon with gray skin and wearing glasses. She then sneezed and the glasses flew off of her, me giggling at that. "Kiki," I smiled at her. "Jumpin' Jehoshaphat! That's the cutest lil' dinosaur I ever did see!" the sheriff smiled.

"It wasn't a dinosaur, bub. She was a dragon baby. Have you seen any other eggs like this?" I asked him. "Well, I think that I saw one of those dinos take one into our water well and I think two other eggs were in an area occupied by the Bailey Gang, a nasty gang of dino outlaws that is the worst gang in all of Dino Mines," the sheriff said. "I say we go after the Bailey Gang first," I said with seriousness, me and my allies rushing out of the cave and to a portal nearby that I had a feeling would lead to the Bailey Gang. On the other side, we saw a deputy guy look a bit upset. "We're here to go after the Bailey Gang. Can you point us in the right direction?" I smiled at him.

"You're just in time! They're planning to try and steal something big and take it back to their hideout in the bank. I don't know why they're stealing these giant eggs instead of loot..." the deputy said. "Most likely hired by the Sorceress. Let's take these thugs out!" Sizz said as our group proceeded forward and started to attack the different dinosaurs of the Bailey Gang, them all being composed of gun slingers and dynamite throwers. They posed no threat at all against my flames, Zoe's magic, and Sizzle's increase of power. We managed to attack all of them before we took out the final one and he dropped a dragon egg that belonged to Jewel, me gasping at how this was her 60th egg! "Time to hatch Jewel's final egg," I smiled as I touched it and it hatched into a female dragon with blue skin and her doing a cartwheel upon being born. "Sharon is your name, cutie," I smiled at her, the baby warping away as we then collected the rest of the gems around the place until we went to the bank and found another dragon egg, this one being one of Shoutfire's babies. "Your name is Sergio, little guy," I smiled at him as he did a back flip and then warped away.

We then went back after collecting 700 gems and went into the water tower next, us rushing into it and seeing that it led to an underwater mine shaft. And it was in a high-speed tunnel on top of that! "I'm going in!" I smiled as I rushed into the tunnel and started to swim effortlessly through the mine shaft, having to use quick reflexes to avoid some falling rocks, collapsing beams, and tons of stray TNT crates. Once I reached the end, I grabbed the egg and I instantly got warped back to the start, the egg hatching into a boy with brown skin and it being Shoutfire's final child. "Your name is Elliot," I smirked, the baby warping away soon after. We then went back to the portal and left through it, running into Spyro on the other side and him smiling at me. "How many more eggs do we need?" Spyro asked. "As far as I know, we only need three more to go. Two belonging to me and Zoe and the other one belonging to you and Ember," I smiled. "Then I say it's time we took the fight to the Sorceress. You in?" Spyro smiled. "Let's get back my kid from her ugly ass," I smiled as the two of us proceeded into the Sorceress's lair and our magic opened the door up for us, all of us entering and preparing for the fight for the fate of one of my two babies.


	37. Ch37: A Trinity of Magical Eggs

**Chapter 37**

Once we approached the throne of the Sorceress, she looked shocked as we arrived and she glared at us. "How the fuck did you get freed from my cage?!" she exclaimed at me. "We got saved by a girl who deserves the title of Sorceress much more than you do. One who cares about the denizens of this world instead of killing over a hundred babies for immortality! So prepare to pay for all this chaos you caused! And I will tell you one more time. GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" I exclaimed as I charged her and the Sorceress gasped as I managed to knock her through the wall and I saw that there was an arena on the other side with a ring of lava around it! We rushed into it and I smiled as our group rushed into it to face the Sorceress. And once we did that, I heard a loud shout from above as a bunch of laser shots got shot at the Sorceress, her gasping and hissing at the burn marks that now littered her body. And the owner of the shout? Agent 9!

"WHOOOOHAAA! Time to kick some Sorceress butt!" he exclaimed as he rushed to the outer ring beyond the lava and I stared down the Sorceress. "You ready to give me my child now? Or do I have to beat my kid out of your scepter?" I growled at her as I snorted out some smoke from my nose. "I will not be ordered by a diminutive dragon like you anymore! You have forced my hand, little dra-OOF!" the Sorceress yelled before Sizzle tackled her ass so hard and fast that she flew across the arena and landed directly in the lava, her gasping as she flailed about while slowly sinking and burning in the substance, me flying over and grabbing my egg from her scepter before it could fall into the lava. And once it hatched, the baby flew out of my grasp and did swift acrobatics in the air with small baby coos in the process. "Looks like little George is quite the flyer! Good boy, George!" I smiled at him, the baby actually warping away for a change, my group all being warped away afterwards and us reappearing at the Elder Dragon Temple in Midnight Mountain!

"Oh yeah! We just saved the Forgotten Realms! We are the winners!" I exclaimed, Hunter and Bianca cheering at that as they kissed each other and I smiled at that as I kissed Zoe too. "Now that the Sorceress is gone, the Forgotten Realms can finally be at peace! I say we gather all the dragon babies into this location so we can get them back to the Dragon Realms after the last two eggs are rescued," Bianca smiled. "I second that! Let's go back and get the baby dragons and our allies to Midnight Mountain!" I smiled. Bianca then cast a spell and I smiled at how all of our allies and all the babies appeared in our location all at once, Bianca panting a bit and falling into Hunter's embrace with a sigh. "That took a bit out of me... I need to sleep now," Bianca smiled as she started to snooze in Hunter's hug. "I'll take her into the temple so she can rest. Meanwhile, you dragons should go and find the last two of those eggs. And try to find Moneybags too so you can get your gems back," Hunter smiled at us. "You got it," Ember smirked as she looked at the tower and groaned. "Don't tell me I have to climb to the top of this tower in order to get to Midnight Mountain..." she groaned. "Nope, there's a whirlwind in there you can use to get up to the top of it in a snap," Hunter smiled.

We then immediately ran for the whirlwind and all of us smiled as we floated very high on the whirlwind and we then flew the rest of the way to the Midnight Mountain, me seeing Moneybags on a bridge and smirking. "Found the fatty," I said as we flew down to him and surrounded him. "Hey, Moneybags. You haven't come upon any kind of dragon eggs, have you?" I smiled at him. "Er... no? Why would I have one of those? It's not like I'd try to sell it for a fortune in Avalar," Moneybags said with concern on his face as Ember gasped when she saw something in his bag. "Spyro! Our egg! He's got our final egg! Grab that bag!" she exclaimed, me growling at the greedy bear as I flew to him and snatched the bag with my teeth, pouring the contents out on the ground by the Desert Ruins portal and seeing it contained all the gems he had stolen from us as well as the dragon egg that belonged to Spyro and Blaze. "Time to fly, big boy," I growled at him as Sizzle rammed him through the portal of Crystal Islands with a tackle!

"Time to hatch our final baby, Spyro," Ember smiled as she touched the egg and it hatched into a flying baby that was actually as impressive as George at flying. Mostly because he flew upside-down! "You're a talented little guy, huh, Al?" Ember smiled at him, the baby giggling as he then warped to the Elder Dragon Temple and I then wondered where the last egg could be. "Where is my final egg though? Where?" I asked. "You know, the only portal that's left in Midnight Mountain is that portal at the very top of the tower of the Elder Dragon Temple... it apparently requires tons of magic. Now that we have all the baby dragons in one area as well as 15 thousand gems, I think it may be powerful enough of magic to get into that place!" Zoe smiled. "Really? Then that MUST be where my final baby is! Let's go there!" I said, our group rushing to the portal at the top of the tower, Ember and Spyro needing to glide to the bottom of the mountain before using the whirlwind to reach the top of the temple. We then approached the portal and I gasped as it opened up and it revealed the title 'Sorceress's Vault' on it. "No doubt, this is sure to have my baby here!" I smiled as I proceeded into the portal with my allies, us going into it and gasping as when we entered, the place was very snowy and the place was absolutely littered with loot!

"Oh hell yeah! Time to loot!" I smiled, us grabbing the gems strewn about the place. All of it! There were a total of 5 thousand gems in this entire area! That's how rich the Sorceress was! And once we got all the loot, I saw a secret door appear in a mountain cliff and I smiled. "Let's go," I smiled, us proceeding into it and me gasping when we got on the other side. "YOU?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SURVIVE BEING SUNK IN MOLTEN GODDAMN LAVA?!" I exclaimed when I saw the Sorceress in there and her riding atop a UFO. "AHAHA! My skin is resistant to molten lava, little dragon! And my guess is that you want your final egg, do you?" she smiled as she held my final egg in her grasp, me gasping at it. "Get her!" I exclaimed, all of us flying dragons taking to the skies and attacking the Sorceress's ride with our horns as well as Cynder melting the back of it with her poison breath. Once the poison breath took out the thrusters, the Sorceress gasped as the UFO crashed into the pink acid and her skin started to melt off of her! "NO! I can't die! I'm the Sorceress... rk..." she groaned a last gurgle as my egg flew out of the acid and I saw it was absolutely filled with magic. So much in fact, it hatched all on its own! I wondered what would happen when the egg hatched... and when I peeked in, I gasped.

It was the absolute rarest kind of birth for any kind of baby dragon! Two baby dragons in one single egg! "Oh my god... this is a miracle! Two babies in one egg! This has only happened one other time! All the way back 2 thousand years ago!" Cynder exclaimed in shock. "I don't think we should stick to the list for these babies, Zoe. I want to name them something fitting of their twin status," I smiled as I noted both were female. "Hmm... How about Yin and Yang?" Zoe smiled. She pointed to the smaller one as being Yin and the bigger one being Yang. The only other difference between the two was that Yin had ram horns and Yang had straight, spiral horns like Spyro. "Yin and Yang... perfect!" I smiled, the duo yawning afterwards as both of them warped away soon after. "Time to go home?" Zoe smiled. "Time to go home," I smirked back.


	38. Ch38: Blaze and Zoe's Wedding

**This chapter will contain lesbian lemon between Blaze and Zoe the Fairy. If you don't want to view it, then skip to the next one.  
** **Anyways, let's continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

It took nearly the rest of the day and it was around dusk by the time we finished, but we managed to get all of the baby dragons back home to the Dragon Realms and back through the holes as well. We then talked with the dragons about possibly having trade with the Forgotten Realms provided we make portals to them. We explained that the Sorceress that ruled the place had been defeated and same with her plans to use the baby dragons' wings to live forever. But that also meant we needed to find someone new to rule the Forgotten Realms. It was a unanimous vote from all the different worlds in the different Home Worlds of the realms. They wanted Bianca to be the new ruler because of her being much kinder than the Sorceress and it needing to be a toss up between either her or Princess Ami. But Bianca was the one who everyone knew about and knew that she was nicer than the Sorceress, so she got the election.

"I still can't believe that you have done so much for not only me, but the Forgotten Realms... I thank you, friends," Bianca smiled at us before kissing Hunter on the cheek. "We just like doing the right thing... now come on, Blaze. It's almost time," Spyro smiled as I nodded, my head adorned with a white veil as it was the time. The time for me and Zoe to get married. We wanted to do so right away without wasting any time. I then smiled as I walked down the aisle and smiled at how Elora was there as my maid of honor, Spyro joining her as the Best Man and my little twins Yin and Yang being the ring bearers. I approached the alter and smiled as Zoe stood there with her wings down, which I learned was a custom for fairies when they were getting married. They were not to fly during the planning phase or execution of the wedding and they could only fly again after the kiss was made. It didn't matter to me, however, since she and I were about the same height when I was on all fours. I smiled and stood next to Zoe with Cosmos being the one to conduct the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here for the union between Blaze, the heroine of the Dragon Realms, the Forgotten Worlds, and the world of Avalar... and Zoe, the princess of the Summer Fairies of Avalar. May I ask the rings to be delivered?" Cosmos smiled, the duo of Yin and Yang coming forth on their four legs as both carried a pillow with a ring each. One was for my horn and was big enough to fit it the whole way so it wouldn't fall off. And the other was a smaller one, just big enough for Zoe to put on her ring finger. And both of them had purple gems as the jewels of choice.

"Zoe, do you take Blaze to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, through trouble and tribulation, for as long as you both shall live?" Cosmos smiled. "I do," Zoe smiled happily. "And Blaze, do you take Zoe to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, through trouble and tribulation, for as long as you both shall live?" Cosmos said the same line to me, as per tradition. "I do, with all my heart," I smiled. "I now pronounce you happily married. You may kiss," Cosmos said, me and Zoe kissing each other and me smiling as I felt the fire finally erupt in my soul from her kiss. I felt my flames power up from her magical kiss, my body becoming a deep shade of red in the process.

All the dragons and different guests cheered at that, Sergeant Byrd firing fireworks into the air in the shape of hearts as Yin and Yang and all of my kids came to me and a photographer came. "Smile," she smiled, it being none other than Princess Ami, her taking a snapshot of me, all my kids, Zoe, Spyro, Elora, Sizzle, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca. All of us together for a good shot and it being a picture that I knew would be encased in memory forever. We then ended up partying the rest of the night until everyone got tired and we all fell asleep. But not me and Zoe. We had other plans. We left our kids sleep with Spyro and the others as I took her to a different area in the Dragon Realms, out to the area of Stone Hill, where the midnight sky made it quite tranquil at nighttime.

"So we're really sure about this? Our very first sex?" Zoe smiled at me. "It would be my honor," I smiled at her. "Of course, my love. I wouldn't have it any other way," Zoe smiled as she stripped out of her wedding attire and revealed she wore nothing underneath it. "You still look as gorgeous as you did back in Avalar, Zoe," I smiled at her. "Thanks, Blaze... so how are we going to do this?" Zoe asked me, most likely because she didn't understand how a dragon's vagina worked. "Here's how it's going to work," I smiled as I laid on my back and fingered my hidden sex, it then slowly opening to reveal my vagina, Zoe smiling at it. "Come over here, Zoe," I smiled at her, Zoe fluttering to me as I picked her body up and placed her so her face was by my pussy and my face was by her crotch. "Now wha- ahh! B-Blaze?" Zoe gasped when I started to lick my tongue across her crotch, which I smiled at how easily she got turned on. "O-Oh, now I got it... o-okay.. ah!" Zoe moaned as she got the gist and she started to lick my pussy as well, me smiling at the sensation of her doing so and me continuing to lick her crotch until her pussy opened up, me smiling at the taste of her body again. It was just as sweet as I remembered.

I moaned as Zoe then started to fist my pussy with her tiny hands, the sensation making me more turned on as I began to use my spare paw to fondle Zoe's breasts, her moaning at that as well. "AH! That feels so goood!" she moaned at that as I continued my assault until I felt her love juices overlap my tongue, me smiling and slurping them up as Zoe continued to fist me until, about a minute later, I came, her huffing and puffing with a smile on her face. "That was awesome..." Zoe smiled as I smiled at her body.

"You got drenched in my juices, Zoe," I smiled at her, noting that she was covered from head to toe in them. "You had quite a lot in there," she admitted. "I can lick you clean if you wish," I smiled at her. "I'd like that," she giggled back as I then proceeded to lick and suck off all the juices off of Zoe's dainty little body, even licking her wings a bit and smiling at how they were the sweetest part of her body. "You still taste sweeter than cheesecake, hon," I smiled at her with a small purr. "I know, I heard you purring and moaning as you licked me clean," Zoe smiled as she kissed me again on the lips, my body being empowered with flames once again. "And just so you know, I've always had the power to give you super flame powers with kisses. I just didn't want it to happen until we were officially wed," Zoe smiled at me with a coo. "I love you," I smiled at her. "And I love you too. Now and forever," Zoe smiled back.


	39. Ch39: An Old Enemy Returns

**Chapter 39**

Three years had passed since the events of the Forgotten Realms and some things had happened. We were able to make more portals around the Dragon Realms to connect us to the Forgotten Realms as well as to various new worlds around the place. These places included a dojo for dragons, a farm filled with cows, an island resort, and even a marsh completely filled with honey! And then came the day that was incredibly important for our baby dragon children. See, there was something that was little known about dragons, but each one was born with some semblance of magical powers inside of their bodies. But some dragon babies had less magic than others, meaning that they needed some extra protection in case they got into some kind of scrape. And that was where the dragonflies came in.

Me and Spyro were born with very little magic from our brood, which is why we were required to have dragonflies with us. We had slightly thinner hides than most dragons, so our dragonflies had to defend us from any kind of attacks that could slice into our bodies and hurt us. That's why I got Sizzle and why Spyro got Sparx. And it turned out that at least 80 of the 150 dragon babies needed a new dragonfly companion, some needing to have them for their entire lives while most of them only needed them for at least a few years until they got older and received better protection. They included all of mine and Spyro's children (a hereditary trait for us), 40 of Jewel's kids (all of them only needing them for a few years... lucky ducks), and the rest were from the rest of the broods.

And so, we had to get 80 dragonfly kids, them being provided by the different dragonfly couples. And a majority of them, at least 65 of them, were the children of Sparx and Sizzle, which I smiled at how they had kids together. And so, when it came the time to give the baby dragons their dragonflies, we decided to throw a party, all of us dragon allies being together with the different kids, me hanging with Zoe, Flame, Cynder, and Heloise. Oh, and also all of my kids. "Your kids are quite cute, Blaze. Especially Yin and Yang. Twin dragons are incredibly rare. And to think they, along with all of your kids got your giant wing genes," Heloise smiled at me.

"Thanks, Miss Heloise," Yin and Yang both smiled at the same time, which I smiled at how they did almost everything together and that they had twin synchronicity. They rarely didn't talk at the same time as each other and 99 percent of the time, they both said the exact same things. "You two girls are so cute!" Flame smiled at the twins as they received their baby dragonflies, them being named Tashi for Yin and Krishna for Yang. "We'll need to learn to speak to both of you without talking at the same time, huh?" they both smiled at their baby dragonflies. "Mmm," the baby dragonflies nodded with a hum. After all, dragonflies couldn't talk until a month after they were born.

"They sure look happy, don't they, guys?" Elora smiled from nearby, her standing next to Spyro with a smile. They had been in a committed relationship for a good long time now and neither of them have popped the question of marriage. Mostly because of one thing that both of them were debating. "Come on, Elora. You can share him, can't ya? He likes me more," Ember said to Elora, her jealousy apparent on her face. "Ember... why do you want to have Spyro as a boyfriend?" Elora asked her. "Because he's hot! And he likes me," Ember smiled. "Why can't you two agree to share him with no jealousy? That's something we can all be happy with, right Spyro?" Sparx smiled. "Uh, yeah, right Sparx. Can't you two both be my girlfriends?" Spyro asked. Ember and Elora frowned before smiling and then they both nodded. But literal seconds after they nodded, I gasped as I heard a crack of thunder and something fell from the sky!

And this something? It was a portal ring! Something that could be used to create spare portals to different areas and it needing a good bit of magic to create! But what came out of it from the bottom up was something that made mine and Zoe's mouths drop to the floor. It was none other than the enemies we had to handle from Avalar! Ripto, Gulp, and Crush! "So, we meet again, little dragons!" Ripto smiled as I saw he had a new scepter, but the power stone was a magic ruby, something that was known to backfire. But I was more pressed in asking a different question, me needing to censor myself in front of my kids.

"What the heck?! How did you survive being sunk in molten lava, Ripto?! And how the flip did you get your two cronies back to life?!" I asked him in shock, their mere presence making my babies all crowd around me for protection. "I'm scared, mommy..." Yin and Yang both said with fear. "It's okay, little ones," Zoe said as she protected them as well, Ripto smiling at me. "Well, you want to know how I survived being drowned in lava, do you, Blaze? Well, it's quite simple. With this special necklace I have around my neck, it allows me to warp away from any kind of danger that could kill me! And the more severe the danger, the further away I warp. But of course, I did have to heal myself back to normal after the pain you made me suffer! And so you know, these are not the same Gulp and Crush. I simply hatched their eggs and changed them into smarter versions of the two!" Ripto smiled at me.

"What do you want this time Ripto? You're scaring our kids," Zoe frowned at him with a glare. "Uh... yeah... whadda we want dis time, boss?" Gulp said, him obviously only getting a tiny bit of intelligence. He sounded very dumb. "Yes, what do I want this time?... Well, since I don't want to hurt the little dragon babies, I think I have a better idea. Instead of dragons, I'm here to claim something they are nothing without. Their dragonflies! HAHAHA!" Ripto laughed as he waved his scepter and I gasped as all the 80 baby dragonflies warped away, the only two dragonflies not being affected being Sizzle and Sparx, mostly because of their more powerful natures from our egg collecting escapades all that time ago... and then I noticed Ripto's scepter start to smoke, which meant whatever he planned to do with this spell failed.

"Ur... Well, that uh... wasn't supposed to happen... BUT!... It matters not! You see without the power of dragonflies the new brood of dragons are nothing! Soon the dragons will all be helpless and the dragon realms will be mine! HAHAHAHA!" Ripto laughed out loud after that, Bianca gasping as she growled at that, her being with Hunter by Spyro, Elora, and Ember. "I think I may have an idea of how to fix this... Spyro, Blaze, and Jewel? Can you come here for a second?" Bianca asked, us all approaching her and wondering what she planned as she got out her wand. She then started to chant as all three of us were encased in some strange magic bubble and I gawked as I suddenly felt my body explode with power! But for Spyro? Apparently his spell failed.

"Drat... it didn't work right for Spyro... but it did for Jewel and Blaze... okay, here's the good news first. I upgraded your magic so that you can be able to use 4 different types of breath abilities. But the bad news for Spyro is that he needs to find runes that are scattered across the place, them being in all 8 of the new portals that have been created as of recent... these abilities include Bubble Breath, Electric Breath, Ice Breath, and the ability to deflect projectiles by shielding yourself with your wings," Bianca explained. "Aw! Why couldn't I get that power?" Ember asked with a pout. "I didn't want to risk using it on more than three dragons at the same time. I'm still learning magic so I didn't want anything bad to happen to you in case something went wrong. I might accidentally turn you into a snake! You wouldn't want that, would you?" Bianca asked Ember. "Bleck! Don't even talk about those awful creatures! It makes my tummy feel bad just thinking about it..." Ember gagged a bit, producing small sputters of fire onto the ground, singing the grass a bit. "Okay, then I say we go off on our journey to get these baby dragonflies back! Bianca, Elora, and Ember? You're in charge of protecting our kids while we go find the dragonflies," I said to them. "You can count on us," Elora smiled. "Yeah, you go find them and we'll protect these little ones with our lives!" Ember smiled. "Time for another adventure," Zoe smiled at me. But I had to wonder how my breath abilities could be utilized.


	40. Ch40: Learning to Use Different Breaths

**Chapter 40**

Once we got started, we left the main party area and out to the front part of the castle to find some things already, those being some stray gems, a dragonfly baby flying around the place, and a strange crystal thing that had a picture of bubbles on it. "You think this may be the rune?" Jewel asked. "It just might be. I'll hold onto it... but where do I take it to?" Spyro asked. "If my memory serves me right from what Cynder taught me, the runes need to be taken to the Dragon Guardian statue over there. The one who inserts them will receive the abilities," I said. "Okay, I'll do that then," Spyro smirked as he grabbed the rune and went to the guardian statue, inserting it afterwards before the statue began to speak.

"Spyro... the magic of this sacred rune will grant you the power of Bubble Breath," the statue spoke as I saw Spyro's body glow bright blue for a short bit before returning to normal. "Now how do we breath bbbubbbles?" I asked, breathing out a whole slew of them when I thought of bubble breath. "You're like a bubble wand, hon!" Zoe smiled with a small giggle. I smiled at that as I wondered how I was going to catch the baby dragonfly, noting that it was Toons just by the color scheme he had. "According to what my books have read about bubble breath, if you capture something with your bubbles, you can then warp whatever got captured away after saying their name. And they'll be warped to the Dragon Home World after being captured. My suggestion, since we're already in the Homeworld, just capture him in the bubble and then tell him to go to the back of the castle. I'm sure he can make it on his own," Zoe said.

"Okay, I'll be slow and careful, then, so as not to spook him," I smiled as I slowly walked over to Toons and he looked at me in confusion as he hovered in midair. I got to a good enough distance and then breathed out bubbles, managing to trap him in one and him looking shocked by that. "Hey, your dragon bud is waiting for you on the other side of the castle. Can you fly there yourself?" I asked him. The dragonfly smiled and nodded as Zoe then popped the bubble and Toons flew off and over the castle and into the back of it. "Now for some more dragonflies to rescue. But there are a lot of different worlds, so which ones do we go to?" Jewel asked. "How about you and Spyro head off to Dragonfly Dojo while I stay here to rescue the rest of the dragonflies that are in this place with Zoe?" I smiled at the duo. "Sounds like a plan," Spyro smirked.

"Just don't fall behind, purple boy," Jewel giggled as the two of them went up a hill and through a portal, me then walking around the place to look for dragonflies, eventually coming to a gate at the top of the hill and seeing it was on fire. "Fire, meet ice," I smiled as I concentrated and breathed out a blast of ice breath, the lock crackling at the touch and shattering to bits afterwards, leaving the gate open for me to go through. I then proceeded through and started to collect gems on the side afterwards, collecting a lot as well as using bubble breath on a few more baby dragonflies, them listening to me and going back to the back of the castle after I told them to do so.

"Okay, now for the next area, the farm and beach section," Zoe smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet that's where we'll find the rest of the gems while also finding the other dragonfly babies," I smiled at Zoe as we took the long way back and managed to get a duo of Dragonflies nearby. One was flying around some raised platforms and one was by the portal ring that Ripto used to get here, me wondering how it got there until I got the answer from another dragon, that being Heloise. "I moved it over here instead of in the party area to protect the little ones," she explained. "Good thinking, Heloise!" I smiled at her. "Thanks," she smirked back as I proceeded forward and into the area through another gate, me needing to shock this one, as it was an electronic gate.

Once I got through, I collected the rest of the gems, the total I had now being 800 gems in total. I then rescued a trio of dragonfly babies that were in the area by the Honey Marsh portal, in the farm area, and the beach area respectively. "Now that we've got the dragonfly babies and the gems, I say we head to a portal... but which one?" Zoe asked. "I think we should head to the Crop Circle Country. I feel the presence of some baby dragonflies in that world as well as some strange powers... they seem almost otherworldly," Zoe admitted. "That's understandable, since that farm area is known for UFO sightings," I smiled at that.


	41. Ch41: Space Cows and UFOs

**Chapter 41**

Upon entering the portal, we saw a farmer guy looking very concerned as I also noted a giant UFO above us. "Excuse me, mister farmer. Is something the matter?" Zoe asked him, wondering what the issue was.

"Thank goodness, some friendly faces... Space Cows have invaded our farm and have been searching for dragonflies. When they couldn't find any, they started to abduct the cows and hold them hostage in the old barn... and I think I'm next! Please don't let them probe me!" the farmer said with concern and fear."Don't worry, mister. We'll send these space cows back to where they came from! Do you have any idea how we can handle the UFO up there by chance?" I asked. "Well, we do have some anti-aircraft laser cannons that we bought off of a bear with a bag of gems, but they need charged with electricity, something that's rare to come across in these parts," the farmer said.

"Okay, I'll light them up like the Fourth of July," I smiled as I proceeded to the device in question and shot it with a beam of electrical power from my mouth, the machine pointing at the UFO and shooting at it, the result of it hitting smack dab into it being something I didn't expect. A bunch of gems fell from the crashing spaceship and a dragonfly baby fell out before the saucer exploded! "I'll handle the baby dragonfly," I smiled as I caught it in some bubble breath and it looked surprised. "Go back to James, Cedric. He misses you," I smiled at him, the baby dragonfly smiling and being warped away in a flash to my fire-breathing baby boy.

Upon going further, we heard some flapping underneath a bridge and I went to investigate, surprised to see that there was a baby dragonfly under the bridge as well as some more gems and a few stray chickens. "I'm going to rescue the baby dragon and then have one of these chickens for a snack," I smiled at Zoe. "Okay honey," Zoe giggled as I used my bubble breath on the baby dragonfly and smiled at how he recognized me. "Nice to see you too, Akira," I smiled at him, the baby dragonfly warping away and back to the Dragon Realms soon after.

We then proceeded to get all the gems and I ate one of the chickens whole and alive, loving the feeling of it trying to peck at my stomach, which was kind of weird to feel, but made me feel at ease as we proceeded into the next area to see a bunch of cows in astronaut attire and holding laser guns in their hands. "I'll toast them with electric breath," I smiled as I approached them from the air and attacked them with my electric breath, knocking them out and seeing they had gems inside of them for some odd reason. "You don't think that Ripto made these enemies from gems, do you?" Sizzle asked.

"No clue, but if there are more like this, it can't be anything good," I frowned. We continued through the place while collecting dragonflies until we eventually found another UFO above us and I saw another defense system. I turned it on with some electricity and it shot a couple blasts at the UFO, which caused it to fall on the ground and make a small ramp for us to go up to the next area, noticing that there were two different dragonfly babies nearby. One by the nearby barn and one that popped out of the UFO along with some gems. I went and breathed a bubble on both, me smiling at them as they got trapped, but they were happy. "Hey Mitnick and Jingle. You're going back home to Sakura and Pee-Wee," I smiled, them giggling as they then warped back from the bubbles.

Zoe and I then proceeded up the hill while collecting the treasures and eventually found our way to another barn with a tower in it. And at the top of said tower, I heard the flapping of a baby dragonfly's wings. And when I inspected, I smiled at how there were two there. This duo, upon me blowing bubbles on them, looked surprised before they saw Sizzle and immediately felt better. "Hey, Laurent and Cedric, how are you doing, little ones?" Sizzle smiled at the duo, them buzzing a bit afterwards. "Go on back to your baby dragons, Laurent and Cedric. They need you," I smiled, knowing their baby dragons were Kiki and MJ.

Zoe smiled at this as they warped away and we continued through the place to find some more space cows and some more gems all around the place. "So many space cows. Where did they come from?" Zoe asked. "No idea, but it looks like these gems are filled with magic similar to what I felt when Ripto tried to use that spell on me and Sparx. I have a feeling Ripto is making these creatures," Sizzle frowned as we came to another area and found another UFO defense turret, which I activated and destroyed this UFO, the result being it smacking into the barn and sending out a duo of dragonflies from it in the process, one of them being from the barn and the other emerging from the UFO itself. They were a bit timid, but immediately stayed in place when Sizzle approached them, as both were her kids.

"Hello, Shaw and DJ... You need to let my friend use her bubble breath on you so you can go back to the party," Sizzle smiled at them. The baby dragonflies nodded and I blew bubbles at them, which they giggled at as they then got warped away soon after. Our trio then continued on our way through the place until we came across an area with another UFO and a large silo, me noting that there were some gems all around the place as well as there being one more defense system to take out the UFO. I immediately activated it and the device shot three shots at the UFO, it falling to the ground and a dragonfly baby emerging along with the gems. I went over to it and caught it in a bubble to see that it was one that was for Spyro's baby in the form of Al. "Hello there, Flavie. You need to get back to Al, okay?" I smiled at him. The baby dragonfly buzzed happily at that and warped away soon after.

A bit more through the place and I saw that there was a bunch of scarecrows around a place filled with a last battalion of space cows, none of the former looking pleased and the latter hiding something in one of the scarecrow's hats. "Hey! What'd ya put in the hat?" I snorted at the Space Cow, who mooed in response and tried to use a laser on me, which I blocked by shielding myself with my wings, the laser redirecting and hitting the cow in the face as well as burning the scarecrow slightly. That caused the thing under the hat to emerge and looked at me with worry as it flew to me immediately and I trapped it with bubble breath. "You're safe now, Tetsu. Go back to your baby dragon," I smiled at him. Tetsu nodded with a gulp as he warped away before the other space cows could attack. When they tried to, Zoe hit them with some magical blasts of her own, knocking them out and turning them back into gems afterwards.

"Nice moves, hon," I smiled at her. "I'm not just a pretty face," she winked back as we continued forward and eventually found the final point of interest, that being a large barn that 5 cows were trapped in along with a farmer guy. "Hey! I'm gonna open the door," I smiled as I readied my stance and charged the door, my horns smashing right through and barging the doors open with a single go, the cows all mooing and escaping soon after and the farmer to look at us with a smile. "Thanks for helping us farmers out, girls. By the way, they caught this little critter and put it in with us. I was hoping to keep her to fire up the BBQ with her fiery breath, but you can have her instead," the farmer smiled as he produced a blue and red dragonfly baby that spat fire at the ground to demonstrate. "Definitely Fiona. Don't worry, you're safe now," I smiled at her after I blew bubbles on her, the little dragonfly warping away soon after and for the fanfare to happen as well. We had collected everything in the level with a whopping total of 800 gems and 10 different dragonflies. "Time to go to the next level... what do you think about going to Honey Marsh?" Zoe smiled. "All you want to do is bath in that honey, I bet," I smirked at her. "Maybe. And maybe, after this whole ordeal with Ripto is done, we can both have a bit of fun in this secret area I know of in that place... what do you think, babe?" Zoe smirked as she traced her finger across my chin with a seductive stroke, me smiling and cooing at that. "You've got a deal, hon. Just gotta ask someone to babysit our little ones," I smiled.


	42. Ch42: The Swamp Filled with Honey

**Chapter 42**

Once we got back into the Dragon Realms from the portal, we saw that Spyro and Jewel were entering our area and we hailed them down so we could get an update. "So how many gems and dragonflies did you get in the Dragonfly Dojo?" I asked the duo. "We got 10 dragonflies and 500 gems, as we had to pay the greedy bear 200 gems at some point... but I tell ya, his time in Spooky Swamp really did a number on him... terrible, horrible haiku poetry! He tried to speak in haiku and it was painful because he sung it!" Jewel groaned.

"Ugh, if we see him and he starts any kind of haiku, I'm zapping his fat ass," Zoe groaned. "No one would blame you. So which portal are you going to?" Spyro smiled. "We're going to the Honey Marsh so we can save some dragonflies while also taking a dip in the honey for a snack," I smiled. "So where should we head off to? By the way, I got electric breath by finding the rune in Dragonfly Dojo," Spyro smiled. "Cool. I think you should go to Luau Island. You could use some beach time to practice some electrical breath," I smiled. "Okay, later," Jewel smiled. We then proceeded our opposite directions and Zoe and I entered the portal to Honey Marsh and we smiled at how we smelled the sweet scent of honey the moment we entered, seeing one of the hillbilly honey farmers nearby and looking a bit annoyed.

"Is something the matter, sir?" I asked him. "Well, now that ya'll mention it, them dag gum dino creatures have invaded the marsh and are trying to drain our honey with special stills. If ya'll can destroy the central pipes of all 5 the stills, I'll give ya'll this dragonfly critter that I saved from drowning in honey," the hillbilly said, him showing a small insect cage on his person with Taka inside of it and snacking on a small butterfly that was in there with her. "Thanks for saving my kid, mister... and yes, that's my kid. Long story short, someone cast a spell to warp all of the baby dragonflies in the Dragon Realms all over the place, ten in each of these different worlds. 60 of these babies are mine," Sizzle smiled, answering the question before the hillbilly could ask it.

"Okiedokie then. Don't you worry none, I'll keep the lil' one safe," he smirked. "Thanks. Her name is Taka by the way," Sizzle smiled as we then proceeded to collect some nearby gems as well as see the dinos in question having green scales on them with some looking older and some looking younger and dumber. The older ones had banjos as their weapons while the big younger ones carried strange guns. And when he fired a shot at me, I barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, as it shot out a lightning-fast laser! "WHOA! That was close!" I exclaimed in shock as Zoe shocked the enemy with her magic, making him fall and disintegrate into a gem. "You're telling me! He almost made you sliced in two!" Zoe gawked as she helped me up and we then proceeded forward some more through the area, taking small sips of honey from the river when we could, just for the heck of it.

"Ah... honey makes anything sweeter," Zoe smiled as we got to an area that had some more enemies as well as a shifty-looking thief that had a bag on his person. "Let's get this thief," I smiled as I charged after the thief and knocked him on his ass, me being surprised as I checked his sack and saw three baby dragonflies trapped inside! "Wow... Pliskin, Clubtail, and Duck!" I gawked as I blew bubbles on all of them and they were warped away soon after they buzzed in giddiness at being freed. "Now that we saved three, there may be 7 more to go," Zoe Sizzle smiled. "That's how it seems to work out here," I giggled back at her as we then collected a lot more gems as I then heard a small buzzing behind one of the large trees by the edge of the marsh, seeing a baby dragonfly was coated in honey and was stuck on the log, me smiling and licking the honey off of its body before blowing a bubble on it, the dragonfly kid smiling and buzzing a bit at that. "Nice to see you too, Suzuki," I smiled at her.

Once she warped away, our group found another honey still and I did the same thing to it as I did to the previous one, destroying it at the pipes and the whole apparatus falling apart afterwards. "That's how the honeycomb crumbles," Zoe smiled, me swatting her with my wing for that bad joke. "Okay, I guess I deserved that," she giggled. "You did," I smiled back as we then proceeded to collect more gems as we went up some stairs and I noticed another baby dragonfly atop the trees by what looked to be a strange key that had a honeycomb-shaped handle. I blew a bubble on the baby dragonfly and smiled when I recognized it as one of my kid's dragonflies, specifically Ami. "Go on back to Ami now, Russel, okay?" I smiled at him. The baby cooed at that and warped away afterwards while Zoe picked up the key. "There may be a chest somewhere in this area that requires this to open. How much you want to bet?" she smiled. "I bet a lot," I smirked back.

Zoe and I continued through the marsh and came across some large sunflowers, a dragonfly baby being chased by some pretty mean-looking bees, me flaming them with flame breath and the baby dragonfly rushing to Sizzle with concern. "Don't worry, Zwan... you're safe now," Sizzle smiled at her kid as I finished off the bees and collected their gems before blowing bubbles on Zwan and smiling at him. "Stay safe on your way back, Zwan," I smiled at him, the baby dragonfly warping away soon after. And after this, we proceeded to collect some more gems as we entered the next area, which had a large lake of honey as well as another honey still, which I demolished and saw that there were a lot of beehives that were filled with mean bees. I looked at Zoe and she smiled. "Fine, I'll handle the hives, you handle the bees," Zoe smiled as she cast some explosive magic on all the different hives and, out of the final hive, a baby dragonfly emerged and flew right for me, her being the only one that was old enough to talk so far, as she was 2 months older than Sizzle's kids.

"Pwease help! They kidnapped me!" she said with worry as she hid behind Zoe while I flamed all of the different bees and collected the gems they dropped, me then smiling at the baby dragonfly girl and blowing a bubble on her, surprising her slightly before I explained it. "You'll be warped back to the Dragon Realms after I say your name while in these bubbles," I said to her. "Ah, okie," she smiled cutely. "Stay safe and keep Romey safe, okay Lily?" I smiled at her. "Yeppie! Bye!" Lily giggled as she then warped away in a snap. "Now to move on... I saw a chest above us in the canopy, so I'm going to try and use the key on it," Zoe smiled. "I'll join you," I smiled as I flew up with her to the chest in question and Zoe put the key in the hole. It was a perfect fit and she opened the chest afterwards, a duo of baby dragonflies emerging from it and looking to be quite happy. I breathed bubbles on both of them and smiled at how they flew around in the bubbles quite happily. "Happy trails, Gori and Tim," I smiled at the duo as they then warped away, our group moving on afterwards and collecting all the rest of the gems and taking care of the rest of the enemies before we handled the final Honey Still, us going through a hidden cave to go back to the guy at the start that had Taka.

"Hey, we handled all of the dino enemies and some attack bees that we know aren't from this place, and the stills are all sabotaged and are incapacitated. Can we please have Taka now?" I smiled at the hillbilly. "Well, shoot, thanks heaps for doin' that all, ladies. Here ya go. I was gon' keep 'er as a pet, but there aren't many butterflies in the Honey Marsh," the hillbilly said as he released Taka from the cage and I breathed a bubble on her after she went to Sizzle and hummed her body right against her mother. It was the dragonfly version of a hug. "Stay safe, Taka. We'll see you when we finish off Ripto," I smiled at her. Taka buzzed happily before warping away and our trio of myself, Zoe, and Sizzle then went to the portal to leave.

And once we went through the portal, we saw that Spyro and Jewel were going towards the farm nearby and we got near them. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" I said, them stopping afterwards. "Okay, there are only 40 more dragonflies left to find as far as we know. And there are only 4 more portals left. One leads to Cloud 9, another leads to Thieves Den, another to Monkey Monestary, and the final one leads to Jurrasic Jungle. I say we start splitting up into three teams. Jewel will go to Monkey Monestary, I'll go to Cloud 9, and Blaze and Zoe can head to Thieves Den. After we finish each of our worlds, we'll all proceed to Jurassic Jungle for the final hurrah," Spyro smiled. "Sounds fair to me. Besides, I'm wondering if I can flame some thieves as payback for them stealing the dragon eggs on our first adventure," I smiled. "These thieves are a bit nicer than the ones we've encountered in the past," Zoe smiled at me. "Fine, I won't flame any thieves," I groaned.


	43. Ch43: Wizards and Thieves

**Chapter 43**

Once Zoe and I went out to the area that contained the Thieve's Den, we entered the portal and smiled at how we were now in an area occupied by thieves. "Keep on your toes, Zoe. This place is sure to be filled with booby traps," I warned her. "Indeed," Zoe smiled as we proceeded into a large dragon-shaped archway and came across a thief, me recognizing her immediately and her looking spooked by my presence. "Hehe, h-hey, Blaze... uh, what's up? Haven't seen ya since... Town Square, right?... Ehehe..." the female thief said with worry in her voice. I smiled at her, as she was the only thief that I spared during my first adventure, as she was the only one to willingly give up the egg she had stolen.

"Nice to see you as well, **Shiftina**. Have you happened to see any baby dragonflies in this area?" I asked her with a smile. "W-Well, I saw that some of these invading wizards had some on them, but they're impossible to hurt with dragon breath. They've also made our treasure and our chests come to life! If you can defeat the evil wizards, you're more than welcome to keep any treasure or dragonflies that you come across. I'll spread word to the other thieves about this so they know as well," Shiftina said as she then conjured up a flying carpet and flew off deeper into the place, me and Zoe amazed at how she was acting. "Is something up between you and her?" Zoe asked me. "She was terrified of me during my first adventure before Avalar and I spared her when she gave up the dragon egg she stole. Didn't expect to meet her here of all places, though, I'll admit that," I smirked at the memories.

"Well, at least we're getting some help. Let's move out," Zoe smiled as we proceeded deeper into the den and I saw what Shiftina meant by the treasure was alive. Some of the green gems sprouted legs and tried to run from me, which I had to flame it to make it return to normal, same with some brown chests that started to laugh even after I flamed them to ash and collected the gems inside! "Animation magic... only the most skilled wizards can do this," Zoe gawked. Our group then saw a wizard and he gasped when he saw me, trying to send a blast of magic at me, but I shielded myself with my wings, the blast reflecting back at him and the wizard turning to ash upon the connection, him also dropping a single dragonfly baby after I did so, which I blew bubbles on. "You're safe, Morpheus. Go on back to the Dragon Realms," I smiled at him, the dragonfly smirking and winking before warping away in a snap.

Once we handled that wizard, Zoe and I continued through the place and I went to the next area, seeing that the means of booby traps that this place had were large pendulums with axe blades on them. We flew around them very carefully as we went up a whirlwind and I saw an area to the side that had a wizard within as well as more gems that were both alive and non-sentient, me handling each accordingly. "These gems and chests are a bit annoying if you ask me," Zoe smiled. "I agree," I said back as we proceeded collecting more gems and up another whirlwind and I heard some flapping above us in some large hanging lanterns. I flew up to the lanterns and saw a yellow gem in one, a baby dragonfly in another, and a vase containing a magic butterfly in the third.

"I'll free that butterfly for you to eat, Sizzle," Zoe smiled as I went to the baby dragonfly and breathed a bubble on it, smiling at how she looked relieved that I found her. "You're safe now, Charlotte," I smiled at her before she warped away. "Ah... magic butterflies are the best butterflies," Sizzle smiled as we then collected the gems and also handled another wizard nearby and, when I got him to ashes, another baby dragonfly was freed from his possession, who I blew a bubble on and he looked relieved as well. "Go on back to the Dragon Realms, Coppertop. Tater misses you," I smiled at him, the baby dragonfly buzzing and warping away after that. We then continued forward some more and saw another baby dragonfly in a room filled with swinging pendulums, him looking extremely scared as Blaze walked to him and Sizzle flew towards him. "It's okay, Jordan... Blaze wants to help you go home and away from this scary place..." Sizzle smiled at her kid, Jordan crying a bit as he saw Sizzle and snuggling with his mom before he timidly flew to me. I then blew a bubble on him and he smiled finally. "Go on back home, Jordan," I smiled at him, Jordan buzzing bye to Sizzle before being warped away.

Our group proceeded through the next set of areas with no issue at all, finding lots of gems, defeating more wizards, and rescuing two more baby dragonflies in the form of Neo and Mickey, we soon found a key that had crystals on the handle and that looked very cool. "Definitely going to find a locked up treasure with this key," I smiled as Zoe held onto it and we proceeded to the next area, which had the final wizard that also looked to be hiding a dragonfly in a cage that looked to be sealed with some strange magical force. "Heeheehee... so long as the fires are all lit, this cage will remain shut," the wizard smiled before I came up from behind and chomped my teeth on his neck, the wizard gasping as my powerful jaws crushed his neck and caused him to bleed before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, the baby dragonfly looking shocked, yet relieved that I'd just handled the wizard. "He said something about fires... what kind of fires did he mention?" Zoe asked. I looked over in the distance and saw something that I knew would be the fires. There were a ton of different fire pits in the next area with some kind of magic in them. "I'll handle the fires over there and then you'll be released. Don't worry, Marta," I said to her as I flew over to the fire pits and proceeded to freeze the fires out with my ice breath, doing it to all of them and immediately being met by not only Zoe, Sizzle, and Marta, but also two other baby dragonflies as well as Zoe having a bag on her person that held a bunch of gems.

"I see you did some other things while I was busy handling the fires," I smiled at the duo. "Sizzle found the dragonfly babies in a hard-to-reach area and convinced them to fly with us. I was in charge of lugging the various gems," Zoe smirked. "Well, I'll go ahead and send you little ones home now that you're safe," I smiled at the three baby dragonflies as I then blew bubbles on all three of them and they giggled at the sensation. "Good luck on your way back, Atsumi, Martin, and Marta," I smiled at the three, them warping away soon after and me noticing that there were more gems for me to collect on the way into this next area. "I think that this key should go to that chest we saw when we first arrived and that there are more gems on the way," I said to Zoe. "Then let's get going," Zoe smirked, us proceeding to collect the rest of the gems and then us using the key on the chest, allowing the thing inside to be freed. And who was it? It happened to be a baby dragonfly that looked a bit timid as well as another person that was trapped inside.

"Hehe... hey, there... I guess I got caught on my way to tell the other thieves... damn wizards trapped me in this cramped space with this little dragonfly baby. T-Thanks for freeing me," Shiftina said when she got out of the chest with the dragonfly, me blowing a bubble on it and smiling at it. "Go on back to Roy, Rocket. He'll be happy to see you again," I smiled at the baby dragonfly, who warped away soon after and I heard the fanfare happen as well. "You got everything here? Well, at least the real treasures in the gold and artifacts are still here, right?" Shiftina smiled. "Of course. We only took the gems as well as the key to open this chest. And we handled all the wizards," Zoe smiled. "Thanks for helping us thieves out. We promise never to steal from the dragons again... and this time, I'll make sure the other thieves know this so you don't have a similar issue during the next festival," Shiftina said. "That'd be great," I smiled at her.

Once we bid farewell to Shiftina, our group proceeded through the portal to leave and we were met with Jewel and Spyro on the other side. "Nice to see you girls took your good old time. We already completed our worlds about 4 minutes ago," Spyro smiled. "Sorry, but the Thieve's Den had enemies immune to dragon breath. Had to defeat them with their own weapons with my wing shield," I said to Spyro. "Okay then, now what do you say we all go off to Jurassic Jungle now? After we're finished with that, we can go off and defeat Ripto," Jewel smiled. "I agree," Zoe smiled at her as we proceeded to go towards the portal in question.


	44. Ch44: Ripto's Final Bout

**Chapter 44**

After all of our group finished up in the Jurassic Jungle, we had rescued all 80 of the baby dragonflies, achieved a full quota of 6800 gems minus the 200 that we gave Moneybags, and all of the worlds were now safe from these strange invading creatures that Ripto had created. From the space cows in Crop Circle Country to the wizards of Thieve's Den, and even the ninja henchmen that Spyro and Jewel had to contend with in the Dragonfly Dojo, it seemed that Ripto had a penchant for sending baddies to do his dirty work, just like with Gnasty Gnorc (who had disappeared from Dragon Shores for a year before these events and gave the deed to his daughter) and the Sorceress, who forced most of her Rhynoc troops to try and stop us from finding the baby dragons.

"I say it's time for us to go and take Ripto out once and for all. And that means we need to go through that portal ring that he provided for us. What do you guys say?" I smiled at Jewel and Spyro as we proceeded to the portal ring that was in the area that we left it at. "I agree. But he closed up the portal, so how do we get in there?" Spyro asked as we approached it, wondering what to do to get in. "I think we could help out," said the voice of Cynder as she came from the skies with Bianca arriving on the ground. "We can open the way to his portal with our combined magic," Cynder smiled while Bianca nodded and had her spell book on her. "Okay, we'll enchant this portal with magic and then adjust it to go to the area that Ripto is at. Once we open the portal, you'll go into it and face off with him. Once you finish Ripto off, we'll form an exit portal to use to get back here," Bianca said. "Thanks, guys," Jewel smiled as we got around the portal and waited for the duo to chant the spell.

And once they started to chant the spell, it was so much ooga booga stuff that I couldn't understand a single word. But nonetheless, the portal opened up and, on the inside, it showed an arena that was surrounded by lava. "Okay, we're going in!" I smiled as I jumped in first followed by my friends, me seeing that Ripto was in the same arena we had appeared in and he looked shocked by us appearing from the sky. "What the?! How the hell did you get here?!" Ripto growled at me. "I got here from my friends after we rescued all the dragonflies. And now we're going to finish you off without you being able to warp away afterwards," I smiled at Ripto as I rushed at him and knocked him on his ass and pinned him down, Ripto trying to fight me, but him being a bit at odds with my wings assisting my bulk. I then clamped my teeth on the necklace he had around his neck and yanked it off, shattering a small part of it in the process so I could get all of it. I then threw it into the lava, the necklace warping away soon after and Ripto only then getting me off of him.

"You bitch! Now I'm really angry! Iciclucuas!" Ripto exclaimed as he surrounded himself in a shield coated in ice, which our trio immediately started to rush him and flame the ice to bits, not stopping until all of it was gone and Ripto had been flamed by me before he sent us back with a wave of energy that was quite powerful. "Gigantisonomous!" Ripto chanted, his body then tripling in size as he was now as big as three of Spyro! "Flamiclucuas!" Ripto then exclaimed, his body becoming coated in a fire shield this time, which our group snickered at as we began to freeze the fire out, managing to do that as well as freeze Ripto's feet to the ground before he got desperate. "RRGH! GIGANTISONOMOUS MAX!" Ripto exclaimed, his body growing once again, but this time to monstrous proportions, his staff also growing along with him and the ruby on top of it looking to be short circuiting.

"Silly Ripto, that ruby is about ready to burst! Time to show you not to trust in little sticks like that," Jewel smiled for me as she flew up to the staff and breathed electrical breath on it, the ruby soon bursting full of energy until it shattered all over the place, Ripto gasping as his body reverted back to normal size and I smiled at him. "No! My scepter! You bitches!" Ripto growled as he tried to run away to the nearby portal, but I grabbed onto him with my claws and Zoe smiled at him as I hovered him over the lava instead. "This is for all the fairies that died by your hand in Avalar, you bastard!" Zoe growled as she blasted him with a magical blast, Ripto's horn blowing off of him from the magic, but me being unaffected as Ripto started to yell in pain.

"AUGH! My horn! You fairy bitch!" Ripto exclaimed in anger. "Now time for you to meet your maker. Any last words before you sink into this lava?" I smiled at him. "Burn in hellfire," Ripto growled at me. "Sorry, but I already breathe hellfire," I smirked back at him as I then dropped him, Ripto growling as he started to burn and sink into the lava, the lava giving off a last bubble of air he mustered before he was fully gone. "It's done," I said with a groan as I went back over to Spyro and Jewel and they both smiled at me. "That was absolutely badass, Blaze," Spyro smirked at me. "Ahem. And me as well, don't forget," Zoe smiled. "Of course, how could I?" Spyro smirked back. "Now let's go back to the party. Everyone's expecting our return," Jewel smirked. "Oh yeah! Party time!" Zoe exclaimed as we went through the exit portal and reappeared back at the Dragon Realms, appearing right at the party itself with my allies, Sizzle smiling as she went over to all of her kids and they hummed together as Sparx soon joined in. "I missed you all so much... the whole family's back together again," Sizzle smiled to her kids. "I missed them too, Sizzle. I really am glad that things are back to normal now," Sparx smiled.

"I am too... hey, Spyro?" Ember smiled at her new boyfriend as she looked at him with Elora joining her side. "We were thinking that the three of us could have some alone time after the party. What do you say?" Elora smiled at Spyro. Spyro smiled and nodded with a wink, not saying anything in front of the kids for obvious reasons. "And I'd like to go to Honey Marsh with you, Blaze... for our alone time," Zoe smiled at me. "I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled at Zoe. "Teehee!" she giggled back as she kissed me, my body changing colors to now be light blue instead of pure red all over. "Hmm..." I smiled as I tried to blow ice breath on a nearby sheep and I gawked at how a large icicle formed out of my mouth and got shot at the sheep, skewering it through the entire body in one go! "Who wants some rotisserie sheep?" Zoe smiled at that. "We do!" all of my kids said at the same time, which made me giggle.


	45. Ch45: Red Crashes the Playdate

**Chapter 45**

After the party was finished and after Zoe and I had our alone time in Honey Marsh, we proceeded to have things more or less return to normal, but we still had no idea where the hell Gnasty Gnorc had disappeared to, his daughter being hopelessly worried as well as scared for his health. But then, after three months of peace in the Dragon Realms, things started to happen that made all of us very concerned. First off, Red had been banished from the Dragon Elders' council and had gone into hiding. Then, we had gotten reports of some dark gems that had been cropping up in the Dragon Realms. Apparently when it touched anything, the dark gem would make the area extremely distorted. One had apparently cropped up in the Crocovile Swamp and it had actually caused the wildlife to become extremely vicious and large. It had turned the plants into meat eaters, the spiders gigantic, and it even turned the crocodile natives into malicious warriors that would attack any trespassers.

But then, as I was playing with my kids and Spyro's (who had gotten a bit bigger in size to be almost mine, yet not as big a wingspan as I), we noticed something that made us extremely frightened, the kids more so than me and Spyro. A lot of Gnorcs wearing armor started to appear right in front of us with large gems that I gasped at how sinister the magic within them was. They were definitely Dark Gems. And among the Gnorcs? "Gnasty Gnorc? What are you doing with those dangerous crystals? Your daughter has been worried sick!" I frowned at him. Gnasty growled at me without even speaking as he simply went into the nearby cave and then something else happened.

Out from above us, we all gasped as a very large, red dragon appeared and waved a large wand at the entrance to the cave, Gnasty entering it without even looking back at us, three large and imposing vines with spikes on them blocking the entrance along with a barrier of dark magic! "What have you done to Mister Gnasty?!" Yin and Yang exclaimed at the same time, them still being the only kids I had that could speak. The others were still too young and hadn't learned how to yet. "He is under my control, little runts. Now do me a favor and stay away, unless you want to be frozen to the spot," the dragon said, me gasping and snorting smoke as I stood in front of my kids. "If you even so much as lay a finger on my kids, you're going to have pain in places you don't want pain, understood?!" I snarled at him, the giant dragon laughing as he tried to wave his wand at me for an attack, but I gasped when someone took the blast for me... and when I saw what it did to her, I gasped and screamed angrily. Zoe had just been turned into an ice sculpture!

"ZOE! NOOO! YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed as I lunged at the large dragon and bit him on the arm, him hissing as he knocked me back and into the frozen Zoe, me noting what she looked like currently. She was trapped in a large crystal of ice and it looked like she could still see everything even though she was frozen to the spot. "Stay out of my plans and maybe I will spare you. You will all know the power I possess!" the dragon exclaimed as he flew off into the distance and I snarled as I was about to fly off before James stopped me with a paw on my side. He looked at me with a frown and pointed to Zoe, me seeing something that made me smile. She had been freed from the ice!

"Did you free her, James?" I asked, wondering if he'd done so. He giggled and nodded his head, me seeing that Zoe was unconscious, but still alive. "Who was that?" Flame asked, him visiting us in the Artisans along with Phoenix, who had become quite tough since his time in Peacekeepers. He was at least twice my size and though he had pink and white feathers for his wings as well as a very feminine look, he was actually the toughest Peacekeeper of all despite his younger age. "That was Red..." said the voice of the Professor from his nearby laboratory that he'd built and resided in since moving to the Dragon Realms.

"Red?! That was the Peacekeeper Dragon Elder that had gotten banished!... So he's the one that's doing all of these things as of late," Phoenix gawked at that. Now I knew that Red was the former Peacekeeper Elder, but I still looked at Zoe with concern as she started to stir. "Zoe! Oh thank god you're alright!" I smiled as I snuggled with her and she hugged me before speaking. "Blaze... I sensed Freezia's magic in that staff... Red's kidnapped her and trapped her in that staff he uses so he can use ice magic... we have to find him and free her! If she isn't rescued from that imprisonment, we'll never experience a winter ever again!" Zoe said, me frowning at that as I looked at my kids with a smile on my face.

"Phoenix, until further notice, I want mine and Spyro's kids to be looked after in your custody. Okay?" I asked him, Phoenix smiling at that. "Really? Babysitting?" he smirked. "I'm serious. You're the toughest dragon of the Peacekeepers and you can defeat hundreds of baddies without breaking a sweat! We're entrusting you keep our kids safe from any kind of harm from these Gnorc minions that Red is using," I said to him. "Alright then. I'll take care of them for ya, then," Phoenix smiled as he looked at mine and Spyro's kids and they looked at him with a smile. "What do you say we go to Magic Crafters, little ones?" he smiled, all the kids' eyes going wide at that. When it came to visiting realms, all of our kids agreed that Magic Crafters visits were the best kind, mostly because they liked messing around with the green druids, who, after we beat to a pulp in the past, had gotten gigs as novice magicians as well as a great entertainment for the children. They used their powers to lift those up that couldn't fly and had them fly all over the place.

"Hehe, they look ready to go already. Okay, Yin and Yang, you're the bosses for our brood. Make sure none of your siblings stray too far, got it?" I smiled at my twins. "You got it, mommy!" they smiled at the same time. "And Al, you're in charge of your siblings," Spyro smiled at his upside-down flyer. He simply did a peace sign with his claws as, though he could talk, he was usually quite shy and barely spoke a word unless alone with Spyro and Ember. "Okay... this barrier seems to be formed from the magic of the nearby Dark Gems. From what I can sense, there are 10 in total in this area. I sense that there are four in this area, 3 in Crocovile Swamp, and 3 in Dragonfly Falls. We'll need to spread out to get these areas in their entirety," Zoe said after assessing the barrier.

"Okay. I'll take the Crocovile Swamp," I smiled. "I'll handle Dragonfly Falls," Flame smiled. "I'll go pick up Ember so we can spread out around this immediate area to find the different Dark Gems. We'll all meet up in front of the Professor's lab once we have finished, okay?" Spyro smiled. "Got it," I smiled as Phoenix had gotten a Balloonist to arrive and he piled all of our kids into the balloon, which had gotten an upgrade to space since Spyro and I traveled in it all that time ago on our first adventure. He then flew off with the balloon all on his own, his wings being quite strong, even though they were full of feathers. "Alright. Zoe, you're with me," I smiled at my wife. "Okay, let's do this," she said with grit in her voice and her eyes.


End file.
